L'île du Feu
by LucioL
Summary: L'aventure se précise ! Les mystères s'entassent, l'espoir trépasse ! Les mugiwaras, accompagnés d'un ancien agent de la marine et de Tashigi, pour son plus grand malheur, débarquent sur une île où des découvertes se font inquiétantes... Rated T !
1. Mauvaises rencontres

**Bonjour ! Voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fic ! J'espère qu'après l'avoir lu, vous aimerez en savoir la suite !! Cette histoire de One Piece sera basée sur l'aventure, mais j'hésite encore a insérer quelques débuts de relations... Tout dépendra de vos critiques ;-)**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, au plus grand bonheur du monde, au plus grand désespoir pour moi... Ils appartiennent au génie et au crayon d'Eiichiro Oda ! J'aimerais qu'avant de commencer la lecture, on remercie infiniment cet homme pour l'histoire qu'il a créé...**

**Merci ! Et bonne lecture !!**

**_Attention : SPOIL ! L'histoire se déroule après Thriller Bark, mais avant l'aventure avec Duval et celle de l'archipel Shabondie..._**

* * *

L'île du Feu.

Chapitre 1: Mauvaises rencontres.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Les mouettes virevoltaient aux dessus des navires de pêche amarrés dans un grand port. Les marins interpellaient les passants de leurs ponts, leur proposant des poissons à prix réduits. Les touristes rigolaient et repartaient sur les airs déçus des pêcheurs.

Si l'on suivait les mouettes qui repartaient en direction d'autres bateaux, à la recherche de mets plus alléchant, on pouvait arriver dans la « seconde » partie du port. Celle réservée aux bâtiments plus impressionnants, celle réservée aux bateaux de plaisances comme aux bateaux pirates. Car l'île où tout ceci se déroulait, était une île plutôt à « public averti », comportant tout ce dont un bon marin pouvait avoir besoin : nourritures, habits, matériels de réparation,... mais aussi des bars bien mal fréquentés, où vous pouviez trouver les plus grandes vermines. Si vous accostiez ici, vous pouviez avoir des surprises aussi bonnes que mauvaises... Si vous étiez quelqu'un qui n'avait peur de rien, alors c'était bon, vous passiez dans les ruelles sans devoir vous retournez trente-six fois, essayant de savoir quelle était la silhouette qui vous épiais depuis une demi-heure, et qui n'était que le fruit de votre imagination...

En même temps, si vous étiez dans le nouveau monde, vous ne deviez pas avoir du fromage blanc dans les biceps...

Ce jour là, les membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille avaient dû descendre de leur navire en quête de provisions pour poursuivre leur ascension dans les hauts states de la piraterie.

Chacun des Pirates avaient trouvé une occupation qui lui semblait intéressante ; Luffy avait joyeusement accompagné Sandy aux supermarchés, Nami et Robin faisaient du shopping, tandis que Pipo, Chopper et Franky allaient dans les magasins de bricolages, de farces et attrapes, et toutes choses inutiles... Quand à Brook, il était resté méditer sur le Thousand Sunny au sujet d'une chanson dont les paroles avaient été écrites par le charpentier de bord. Enfin, Zorro avait décrété au cuistot, qu'il n'allait pas dormir, mais acheter du matériel de nettoyage pour ses sabres.

" -Bonjour ! Avez-vous besoin d'aides ou de renseignements ? "

Le sabreur leva à peine la tête à l'adresse du marchand.

" -Mmm... 'cherche nettoyant pour retirer le sang d'mes sabres après les combats...

-Euh... (Regard perplexe du vendeur sur la brute aux cheveux verts), il me semble avoir eut une livraison ressente sur ce que vous désirez... "

Tout en disant ces paroles, l'homme s'avança vers des cartons et en sortit de petites boîte cylindriques grises.

" Voilà, vous en voulez plusieurs ?

-Mmm, mouai, mettez moi en cinq, sinon j'aurais peur de l'user trop vite... "

_Mais c'est qui ce malade ?_

Le vendeur mit la marchandise dans un sac et le tendit au bretteur.

" -Voilà ! Ce sera tout ?

-Oui...

-Cà fera 5000 berrys !!

-QUOI ?! MAIS C'EST DE L'ARNAQUE !!

-Si vous n'êtes pas content, je peux vous les reprendre.

-Nan, nan, pfff, tenez vot' argent...

-Merci beaucoup cher client ! Au revoir !

-Mmm, c'est çà, au revoir.. "

L'escrimeur sortit de la boutique, l'air maussade, en pensant à la nouvelle dette qu'il devrait rendre à Nami pour lui avoir emprunté de l'argent...

_Faudrait que je me remette à pourchasser des Pirates, là au moins je gagnerai de l'argent sans devoir rendre des comptes à cette usurpatrice._

Tout en méditant sur son sort, il ne vit pas arriver une silhouette brune et menue qui marchait distraitement vers le magasin qu'il venait de quitter. La personne ne vit pas non plus (décidément, achetez-vous de yeux !) un caillou, plus imposant que les autres, se dresser sur son chemin. Elle trébucha, ses lunettes s'envolèrent pour retomber, en compagnie de leur propriétaire, dans les bras de Zorro.

Il ne lui suffit que d'un seul coup d'œil pour reconnaître les lunettes et le sabre que la personne portait à la ceinture. Le sabreur vira à l'écarlate.

_MERDEMERDEMERDEMERDEMERDEMERDE..._

Pourquoi fallait-t-il qu'il tombe sur la fille de la marine à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'un magasin pour sabres ? Zorro, dans la confusion, ne remarqua pas son bandana noir s'ôter de son bras quand Tashigi s'agrippa au bout du tissu pour se relever.

" Mer,... merci... bégaya-t-elle. "

Le bretteur ne voulant pas s'attirer des noises tant que la jeune femme ne l'avait pas vue, marmonna quelques mots...

" Derien-lunettes-au-revoir. "

Et il s'éclipsa le plus vite possible avec ses boîtes de " nettoyant pour sabres ". Tashigi se releva donc seule, ne comprenant pas trop la situation.

" Que... ? Je ne l'ai même pas vu...! "

Le major détourna son regard de la ruelle pour le porter sur ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle réajusta ses lunettes, puis une image noire apparue dans sa main. Elle plissa les sourcils.

" Qu'est-ce que... "

Elle frottait doucement le tissu entre ses doigts. Il était encore doux comme la soie, en fait c'était de la soie, et aussi sombre que la nuit. Le regard apaisé de Tashigi vira soudainement à celui d'un taureau en furie. Elle se souvenait d'avoir vu ce foulard quelque part, maintenant çà lui revenait.

" RORONOA !! "

Une personne âgée, qui passait près de l'agent de la marine, fit un bond sur le côté.

" Gueuhh...

-Oups, excusez-moi, je vous ais fait peur... "

La jeune femme se renfrogna, serra le bandeau dans sa poigne et entra dans le magasin.

* * *

" -SANDY !!

-Quoi encore...

-Achète çà aussi ! Cà à l'air trop bon !

-C'est pas possible d'être aussi goinfre...

-T'as dit quoi ?

-Nan rien... "

Le coq et l'abruti au chapeau de paille marchaient dans les rayons d'un magasins de nourriture assez grand et aux marchandises fort appaitissantes d'après Luffy. Ils avaient chacun un caddie, seulement, le capitaine n'avait plus vraiment de place dans le sien... ce qui ne surprenait pas le "blondinet" (dixit Zorro).

" Bon Luffy, on va en caisse, on a prit tous ce qu'on aurait pût avoir besoin...

-Quoi ?! Mais on vient d'arriver !

-Oui mais vu à la vitesse où tu remplis ton caddie, ce n'est pas surprenant !!

-... "

Vingt minutes plus tard...

" -Bon, c'est bon, on a tout réglé, déclara Sandy, je n'aurais jamais pensé régler autant d'argent pour une course... ET LUFFY TU BOUFFES RIEN !!

-Boui, boui,...

-Grrr... "

Alors qu'ils s'en allaient du magasin, Sandy s'aperçu qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il regarda son capitaine qui portait les gros sacs de provisions.

" -Luffy...

-Oui ?

-Il me manque un ingrédient.

-Ah.

-Cà veut dire que je vais devoir repartir le chercher et te laisser seul avec les courses.

-Ah.

-Cà veut aussi dire que si je reviens et que par malheur tu as mangé un truc, même minime, je pars de l'équipage.

-Ah. ... QUOI ?! Nan j'te jure, je mangerai rien !! Fais moi confiance ! "

Sandy regarda le brun. Il avait l'air sincère. C'était rare.

" Ok. Je te laisse, je reviens dans cinq minutes, décréta le coq. "

Dix minutes plus tard...

Le blondinet n'était toujours pas revenu. Luffy s'inquiétait, en plus, il n'y avait aucune raison que son coq ne se manifeste pas : il était super fort, il savait donc se débrouiller s'il lui arrivait des noises, de plus, le capitaine n'avait rien mangé, il ne pouvait donc pas quitter l'équipage comme çà...

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Au fait, çà fait quoi cinq minutes ? "

Il regarda autour de lui, puis entendit un fracas de vitres. Il se tourna vers le point d'action et vit un nuage de fumée entourer un homme courbé. Le regard de l'adolescent au chapeau de paille se figea.

" SANDY !! "

* * *

" -Robin ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-ci ?... Trop rouge ? Ouai, t'as raison... "

Les deux jeunes femmes pirates faisaient les plus belles boutiques de la villes questions habits et accessoires. Nami cherchait éperdument une robe de soirée pour les grandes occasions et Robin devait lui rappeler qu'il ne leur restait plus que 3000 berrys -la navigatrice et l'archéologue ayant déjà tous dépenser dans les tenues quotidiennes.

Les yeux de la rousse se posèrent sur une magnifique robe pourpre, au col magnifiquement grand et à la longueur des tissus, qui pendaient, fort impressionnante. La tenue était douce, soyeuse et irait parfaitement avec son teint se dit Nami. Elle empoigna la robe et se tourna vers la brune.

" Celle-ci, tu ne peux la contester, elle est superbe !

-Je ne conteste rien. Oui, je suis sûre qu'elle t'ira à merveille... Cependant...

-CEPENDANT ?

-As-tu regardé le prix ? "

Le regard de Nami se glaça.

" GYAAAH !! C'est trop cher ! On n'a pas assez d'argent !!

-Tu n'as qu'à marchander.

-Mais t'es folle ! Dans cette ville en plus, je serai prise pour une des plus démunies !... "

Robin observa les deux gros sacs déjà pleins d'achats.

" -Hum... A combien est-t-elle ?

-... 3500 berrys...

-Et bien çà va, je pensais qu'elle était à 5000 berrys,... pour 500 berrys de différence, nous pourrons sûrement négocier... "

Vingt minutes plus tard.

" -Oh Robin ! Je t'aimes ! MERCI, MERCI, MERCI !!

-De rien...

-Par contre, c'était un beau collier, c'est dommage de l'avoir cédé à ce jeune homme pour qu'il nous offre la robe... Mais bon..."

La rousse se remémora le visage du vendeur. Il lui avait semblé doux et robuste, son charisme pouvait faire trembler le plus valeureux des aventuriers et son intelligence était ponctuée d'une touche d'humour qui renforçait les amitiés. Avec toutes ces qualités, Nami se demandait pourquoi il travaillait dans le commerce, non pas que les gens qui y travaillent sont tout le contraire de ces qualités, non, elle était seulement intrigué de le voir dans cette tenue imposée par l'entreprise, en train de rester à l'écoute des besoins des clients, alors qu'elle le voyait plutôt sur un navire en train de découvrir de nouvelles terres. Voilà, soit elle le voyait en marine, soit en pirate.

Mais tandis qu'elle rêvait de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux rouges feu du vendeur qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais, à son grand regret, des silhouettes que la navigatrice connaissait bien, apparurent.

" -Tiens, voilà Pipo, Chopper et Franky... "

Les garçons étaient chargés de matériaux de bricolage, ustensiles, livres et potions en tous genres. Leurs poches (pas pour Franky qui est en fait en maillot de bain) craquaient sous les bibelots inutiles qu'ils avaient marchandés pour en obtenir un bas prix. A la vue de ces jouets, le regard de Nami devint sombre et malfaisant. Les garçons tressaillirent et comprirent ce qui se tramait dans la tête de leur navigatrice. Pipo eut le courage de prendre la parole.

" Euh, Nami... Tu sais, on va trouver une bonne utilité à ces engins, ne t'inquiètes pas...

-" On va trouver " dis-tu... C'est à dire que vous ne savez PAS quoi en faire et que vous avez GASPILLE de l'ARGENT !!

-...

-Je vais vous tuer.

-Mais on t'a acheté quelque chose tu sais ! "

La petite voix de Chopper fit raviver les yeux de la rousse d'une couleur plus amicale.

" -Ah ? s'intéressa Nami, Et quoi donc ?

-Euh, et bien, ... ce bel assortiment de bijoux : un collier, une paire de boucles d'oreilles, une bague, deux bracelets, une montre et une broche. Tout çà en or... "

Chopper se retrouva étouffé dans les bras de la jeune femme, dont les yeux avaient pris la familière apparence de " B " (berrys).

En fait, dans ces trois garçons, le renne avait été le plus courageux : il savait les risques qu'encouraient une personne offrant un objet de valeur à Nami, et pourtant, il avait réalisé cette belle action...

* * *

_" -Laalalalalaalalalalalalaaa, lalalalaalalalalalalaaa, lalalalalalalaa... "_

Le regard de Brook se perdit dans l'immensité bleue de la mer.

"_ Lalaaa... _Tiens, le ciel se couvre ? Ah non, c'est pas des nuages, c'est de la fumée... Qui aurait idée de faire un barbecue ici ? ... "

Le squelette retourna vers le rivage, essayant d'apercevoir ses camarades qui ne devaient plus tarder à revenir. Ils étaient partis il y avait plus de deux heures faire des courses. Lui, il était resté, à cause de son physique. Les gens se seraient enfuis en le voyant...

Il continua à fredonner les paroles que Franky lui avait écrites auparavant.

" _Il est vraimeeennt, il est vraimeeennt, il est vraiment phénoménal, lalalalalaala, lalalalalaala, cece chapeaauu, cece chapeaauu dedede Paille aïe aïe aïe aïe aïeeee... "_

Il se tut et plissa les yeux (çà à des yeux un squelette ? non je ne crois pas...), il aperçu des silhouettes se détacher de l'ombre d'une ruelle.

_Tiens, les voilà, ils en ont mis du temps..._

Nami, Pipo, Chopper, Robin et Franky apparurent en discutant. Les trois autres garçons de l'équipage n'étaient pas là. Mais çà n'étonnait pas trop le musicien : Zorro avait dû se perdre à son habitude, et Luffy devait avoir forcer Sandy à le suivre dans les magasins de nourriture... Habituel quoi.

Le groupe de pirates monta sur le bateau et se dispersèrent (bruyamment) pour aller ranger leurs achats. Brook fut cordialement invité par le renne au nez bleu qui voulait lui montrer ses nouveaux médicaments.

" Les potions, une fois ingurgitées entièrement, expliqua-t-il, ont la partcularité de faire changer la couleur des cheveux ou de la peau. Je crois que Pipo veut les essayer pour les carnavals, j'ai beau lui expliquer qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment faites pour les fêtes mais pour l'espionnage, mais que veux-tu, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête... Bon, ah oui ! On peut aussi choisir les différentes teintes, euh, je ne sais pas trop lesquelles prendre,... je crois que je vais faire plusieurs mixtures pour avoir plus de choix...

-Et bien ! C'est une sacrée invention ! T'es un as Chopper !

-Cà me fait pas du tout plaisir ! Alors arrêtes de dire çà sale squelette !!

-... T'as l'air ravi pourtant... "

* * *

" -Si jamais je trouvai le crétin qui m'a dit " première à droite puis deuxième à gauche " je le trucide... "

Le sabreur aux cheveux verts se baladait dans les ruelles, essayant de retrouver le port où était amarré le Thousand Sunny. Il tourna une énième fois à droite et déboucha dans une rue plus animée que les précédentes. Un groupe de personne encerclait des marines. Zorro s'approcha prudemment, essayant de se cacher le visage dans l'ombre des magasins.

Deux hommes étaient étendus par terre, l'un deux était grièvement blessé au bras gauche.

_'Tain ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur sont arrivés ?!_

Luffy se releva, chancelant, il faillit retomber sur Sandy qui essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver la mobilité de son bras. Le capitaine haussa la voix vers un homme dont on distinguait mal la silhouette à cause de la fumée qui l'entourait et qui s'élevait loin dans le ciel bleu. Malgré cela, Zorro reconnu le " nouveau commodore " de la Marine. Luffy se retrouva une fois de plus dans les airs. Il voltigea et retomba parmis les passants.

" Hé l'enfumeur, on t'a rien fait ! Alors laisse nous partir ! s'exclama Luffy.

-Juste le fait que tu sois un pirate est un crime à mes yeux, déclara Smoker,je ne te laisserai pas repartir de cette île.

-Bah bien sûr ! "

Luffy se rua sur Smoker et passa au travers.

" -Tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu t'épuises pour un ri...

-BOUFFE CA SMOKER !! "

Zorro avait surgit de la foule avec une " épée " étrange.

Quelques secondes plus tôt, l'épéiste s'était emparé de l'arme du commodore avec la « diversion » (plutôt involontaire) qu'avait engendré son capitaine. Smoker s'était alors retourné vers le bretteur et celui-ci lui avait foncé dessus avec l'arme en pierre marine.

Le marine se prit un violent coup dans l'estomac qui le courba et l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin. Le temps qu'il relève la tête, les trois brigands avaient déjà filés avec leurs achats. Seule restait l'arme de Smoker par terre. Il aboya rageusement.

" TASHIGI !! "

* * *

Le major de la Marine repensait encore à la rencontre qu'elle avait faite devant le magasin pour sabres. Elle marchait nerveusement en froissant dans sa main le bandana du " chasseur de pirates ". Tout en réfléchissant à la manière la plus sadique d'écorcher ce bandit, elle remarqua une vieille personne se faisant harceler par un groupe d'une dizaine de forbans. Elle rangea le foulard dans sa poche.

" -Alors mémé, t'as pas de blé ? C'est pas normal çà...

-Vous, votre existence n'est pas normale, déclara une voix."

Tashigi se tenait derrière l'amas de pirate, armée et prête à agir.

" N'est-ce pas un peu lâche de s'attaquer à une personne sans défense ?

-Oh... excusez-nous mademoiselle, si la proie ne vous convient pas, nous nous en retournons vers vous..., le regard de l'homme se durcit alors et une lueur malveillante y apparue. Donne nous ton fric, et on te fera pas de mal... "

La vieille dame profita de l'instant de distraction qu'avait procuré la jeune femme pour s'écarter des gros loubards à la peau maculée de tatouages vulgaires et de cicatrices. De plus, ils avaient pratiquement tous un crâne bien dégarni.

Le major de la marine n'hésita pas deux fois et se jeta dans le tas, tranchant deux pirates au niveau du buste. Elle para quelques coups faibles et commença à enchaîner une multitude d'attaques. Trois hommes s'effondrèrent. Malgré les entraînements rudes qu'elle suivait à la longue, elle commença à flancher. Une lame lui entailla la joue tandis qu'une deuxième joua du soleil sur l'acier pour éblouir la jeune femme. Elle ferma vivement les yeux, les rouvrit de suite où une multitude d'étoiles brouillait sa vue. Une nouvelle coupure au bras et à la jambe la fit reculer. Un pirate au fort gabarit et mesurant plus de deux mètres trente, (au moins ! j' vous jure !) éleva son pistolet et fit retomber lourdement la crosse sur l'arrière du crâne de Tashigi.

Elle s'effondra, évanouit, serrant son sabre dans sa main.

* * *

" -Si je la retrouve... elle passera un sale quart d'heure...

-Elle s'est peut-être perdue commodore !

-M'en fous ! Elle est en service, elle doit être opérationnelle à chaque fois qu'on l'interpelle !!

-Sérieux ?? (Chopper casse-toi de là ! Ce n'est pas ta scène!)

-??

-Quelle était cette étrange petite bête ?

-Chais pas... une belette sans doute...

-Non, je pense plutôt que c'est un raton...

-Ah oui, vous avez peut-être raison... Eh ! Mais de quoi est-ce que l'on parle ?!

-Bonne question commodore smoker !

-... Hum...

-... Hum...

-...

-...

-Ah oui... TASHIGI !!... "

Long silence dans le poste de marine de l'île.

"TASHIGI !! "

Relong silence dans le poste de marine de l'île (comme quoi un renne peut étrangement troubler les personnes).

"-C'est peut-être grave commodore...

-Hum... vous avez peut-être raison..."

(Mais arrêter avec les suppositions !!)

"-Elle s'est peut-être faite tuer...

-Effectivement...

-Ou enlever...

-Effectivement... "

(Bon je vais arrêter cette discution ridicule, çà devient vraiment crétin...)

* * *

" -Luffy ! Sandy ! Zorro ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?!

-Oh tu t'inquiétais pour moi Nami-chériiie ? s'exclama le cuistot.

-Vite ! On lève l'encre ! coupa le bretteur.

-Ouais ! Y'à l'enfumeur sur l'île !! approuva le capitaine. "

Les trois garçons montèrent à une allure folle dans le bateau, déposant promptement les provisions sur le pont. Nami et Pipo déplièrent les voiles et levèrent l'ancre pour partir au plus vite, comprenant le danger. Cependant, le doc, l'archéologue, le charpentier et le musicien ne suivaient pas trop le comportement de leurs amis qui s'acharnaient à accélérer le mouvement. Robin ayant déjà entendu parler de "l'enfumeur": Smoker, ne posa pas de question et passa directement à l'action. Elle fit apparaître une multitude de bras sur les mats et desserra les cordes qui maintenaient les voiles.

Luffy, Zorro et Sandy s'étaient étalés sur le pont en respirant bruyamment à cause de la course folle qu'ils avaient faite. Après quelques secondes de repos, ils se relevèrent pour prêter main forte à leurs camarades. Cependant, Sandy voulant se relever sur son bras, étouffa un cri de douleur et retomba, haletant, sur le pont. Chopper se crispa et fonça sur le blessé.

Quelques heures plus tard...

Le Thousand Sunny était maintenant loin des côtes et loin de la marine. Le log pose avait été rechargé auparavant sur l'île par Nami lors de ses "emplettes". L'équipage s'était réuni dans la cuisine. Sandy avait un bandage sur tout le bras gauche mais allait beaucoup mieux grâce à l'attention du renne. Nami résumait la situation.

" Bien, nous avons donc les vêtements, les bijoux,... Quoi d'autres ?

-Hum... (Gouttes version manga qui glissent derrière les têtes de l'équipage)

-Ah oui... Les provisions pour un mois et des munitions... Sinon, je peux avoir quelques explications sur votre état ?

-Ben en fait..., commença Luffy, on est tombé sur Smoker dans le supermarché... ET IL A MASSACRE LE BRAS DE SANDY ! LE LÂCHE ! J'VAIS L'DEFONC' SI J'LE R'TROUV' !!...

-C'est bon Luffy, remercia Sandy, mais tu sais je n'ai pas eu mal, je les fais pour Nami-chérie et robin-d'amour, "l'amour donne des ailes !"...

-..."Pour aller direct au paradis"...

-La ferme Marimo !!

-Nan c'est vrai t'as raison...

-J'vais te tuer...

-OH VOUS DEUX VOUS ARRÊTER !!

-Bien sûr Nami-chériiie !!

-grrr... "

Le soir, après avoir mangé un excellent repas que Sandy avait concocté avec un bras mais avec tout autant d'habilité qu'avec deux bras, les pirates du Chapeau de Paille partirent dans leurs cabines.

" -Bonne nuit Namiiiiii !!

-Bonn' nuit Chaaaaannndy..., bailla la rousse au blondinet."

Pipo et Chopper s'effondrèrent dans leur hamac, tandis que Sandy et Franky y allaient plus doucement, l'un pour ne pas se déchirer le bras, l'autre pour ne pas casser le hamac. Zorro, à son tour, retira son T-shirt pour aller se coucher, mais cependant, il ressentit quelque chose qui n'allait pas : il passa sa main à l'endroit où se trouvait habituellement son foulard, mais ne sentit que sa peau. Il baissa son regard dans la direction concernée, seulement là, son bandana ne s'y trouvait plus.

_Mais que... Où est-ce que je l'ai mis ?_

Il regarda aux alentours de la chambre, mais rien ne traînait par terre ou sur les meubles. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir retirer et commença à s'inquiéter. Il se rememora les évènements précipités de la journée. La rencontre avec la fille de la marine le stoppa net dans sa réflexion. C'était elle, il en était certain, elle avait dû lui prendre quand elle s'était agrippée à son bras.

" -La sale garce, murmura le bretteur,...

-T'as un problème Marimo ? Lança le blondinet.

-Que ?... Ouieuh, non ! C'est bon, t'occupe...

-Mmmm..."

Sandy referma ses yeux interrogateurs pour sombrer dans un sommeil commun à tout l'équipage. Cependant, Zorro resta éveillé pour méditer sur la meilleure manière de récupérer son foulard...

A suivre...

* * *

**Bien sûr, si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, ou si vous l'avez détestez, j'aimerais beaucoup le savoir !**

**Je compte sur vous pour les reviews ;p ! C'est mon essence favorite pour poster les prochains chapitres plus rapidement ! NIARK NIARK NIARK !!**

**LucioL**


	2. Sauvetage obligé

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fic. Il est encore plus long que le premier, et j'ai peur qu'à la longue vous ne les lisez plus parce que la longueur vous effraie TT..TT ! Alors si vous trouvez que c'est mieux que je les racourcissent, faites-moi en part !**

**Dailleurs, pour vous remémorrez un peu ce qu'il se passe dans les chapitres précédents, j'ai décidé de mettre un lien qui vous mènera vers une petite carte récapitulative de l'aventure des Mugiwaras ! Bon, c'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est déjà ça !**

**Voici le lien -- img138.imageshack.us/img138/7702/chapitre1cartepx2.jpg (rajoutez parce que je crois qu'on ne peut pas mettre un lien directement sur ).**

**Je remercie beaucoup CelesT et Daffy From the GoldenFreaks qui m'ont fait part de leur avis, et je remercie aussi les lecteurs qui n'ont pas pu mettre de review quand même !!**

**Et comme le premier chapitren celui-ci est encore un peu un prologue à "L'île du Feu", car on ne voit toujours pas cette île ! ;-). En fait je désire mettre de bonens bases pour un scénario un peu plus élaboré...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Sauvetage obligé.

Le soleil se levait, sortant de la mer qui s'étendait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Aucun nuage ne perturbait ce spectacle magnifique. Le vent était doux et agitait doucement les voiles et le pavillon à la tête de mort garnie d'un chapeau de paille. Le temps était parfait pour une ballade à vélo -seulement les pirates n'ont pas forcément des bicyclettes à bord de leur bâtiment, donc les Mugiwaras se réveillaient sans savoir ce qu'ils feraient de leur journée.

Robin descendit de la vigie où elle était restée toute la nuit. Elle rejoignit ses quelques compagnons levés dans la cuisine et leur déclara que la Marine n'avait pas essayée de les retrouver, ce qui lui paraissait étrange.

"-Bah c'est bien ! Faut pas faire cette tête ! lança Luffy, une corbeille de croissants sous la main.

-Tu ne comprends pas Chapeau de Paille, déclara Franky à l'intention de son capitaine qui avait la bouche pleine de pâtisseries. Cà veut sans doute dire que la marine prépare un coup plus futé qu'à l'habitude pour nous coincer !

-... ?

-Où alors elle est préoccupée par quelque chose de plus important que nous... ajouta l'archéologue qui commençait son bol de chocolat chaud.

-... ?

-Laisse tomber... firent d'une même voix Franky et Robin, une goutte leur glissant derrière la tête."

Sandy s'agitait aux fourneaux en gesticulant d'un plat à l'autre et de temps en temps devant Nami qui étudiait une carte le plus sereinement du monde et en jetant quelques coups d'oeuil à son Log Pose.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un squelette, un renne et un cannonier quelque peu décoiffé.

"Bonjour ! lancèrent-t-ils à la suite."

Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner. Au bout de dix minutes, Nami leva les yeux de sa carte et annonça au groupe :

"Bien ! La prochaine île où nous devrons accoster apparaîtra dans notre champs de vision dans une heure et quinze minutes, selon mes calculs, et elle sera automnale...

-COOOOOL !! J'ADORE L'AUTOMNE !! coupa Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux et autour de lui.

-C'est bon ! On a compris ! Tu me coupes pas la parole !! reprit la rousse furax. Pffff, bon, euh... ah oui ! Cette île est petite et presque inhabitée. Cependant, nous descendrons sur la côte la plus habitée : cinq cents habitants, par contre pour éviter les affolements, il serait mieux de poser le pied à terre aux abords d'une fôret, on ne sait pas comment les gens de cette île réagiraient en voyant des pirates."

Elle s'arrêta pour voir si tout le monde suivait, des points d'interrogations entouraient maintenant le visage de son capitaine, mais c'était habituel. Elle reprit.

"D'après les informations que j'ai récoltées hier, le Log Pose se recharge en un jour, c'est bien, çà ira vite. Mais attention ! J'ai aussi appris la présence de hauts récifs aux abords de cette île : le bateau ne pourra pas aller très près des côtes. Il faudra donc choisir une équipe, où alors tout le monde, qui ira sur l'île avec le Log Pose et attendre qu'il se recharge...

-Et pourquoi ne pas attendre plutôt au chaud dans le bateau ? intervint Pipo. Je vois pas à quoi çà servirait d'aller sur cette île inutilement.

-Parce que les récifs apparaissent très loin des côtes et que le champ magnétique de l'île est beaucoup trop petit ! Même si on s'approche le plus possible, on ne pourra pas recharger le Log Pose ! COMPRIS ?

-Affirmatif ! répondit le canonnier sous le mauvais regard de la navigatrice.

-Bref... pour les groupes, il en faudrait un pour surveiller le bateau, çà paraît évident ! Et un second groupe qui passera vingt-quatre heures, ni plus ni moins, sur l'île. Avez-vous des questions ?"

L'assistance fit "non" de la tête, et Nami, ravie, rangea ses cartes. Puis, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte que quelque chose louchait, elle se leva, un regard interrogateur dans les yeux qui ceda la place à un regard assassin qui fusilla tous ses camarades. Sauf un.

"-OU EST CE CRETIN DE ZORRO ??"

Silence. Les pirates se regardèrent, comprenant que le sabreur ne s'était pas levé, et que par conséquent, il n'avait rien écouté des conversations et des longues explications de Nami sur la futur expédition.

" -Il s'est perdu, ironisa Sandy, même dans un bateau qu'il côtoit tous les jours, il est capable de ne pas retrouver son chemin...

-Sérieux ?! s'exclama le petit renne, faudrait que je le soigne...

-On ne peut pas Chopper, dit Pipo en soufflant (ne cachant pas du tout sa désespérance envers Zorro qui se perdait tout le temps et Tony Tony qui était trop naïf même si cela permettait au menteur d'avoir un admirateur quand il racontait un nouveau mensonge), ... c'est une maladie incurable ! continua-t-il.

-Gyahhh ! Non ! C'est horrible ! s'horrifia le renne, ses yeux sortant littéralement de leur orbites et sa langue se dévalant en escalier."

Tandis que l'équipage se lamantait sur leur sort et se demandait pourquoi Marimo était aussi nul à leur goût, Brook se leva de la table et se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons. Il ouvrit la porte dans un fracas assourdissant, croyant réveiller l'occupant. Cependant, le bretteur ne bougea pas du hamac. Le squelette ambulant se raprocha de sa victime et lui tapa la tête avec sa "canne-épée" de gentleman. Zorro grogna.

"-Faudrait p'tête que tu penses à te lever avant qu'un orage te tombe sur la tronche."

C'était en fait le seul Vrai argument que pouvait lui donner le squelette à la coupe affro : si le sabreur ne se levait pas, Nami sortirait de ses gongs et abatrait purement et simplement un éclair sur Zorro. Ce qu'on retrouverait, après qu'elle se soit défoulée, serait un hamas de cendres sur le plancher à moitié grillé des garçons.

"-... F_a__ti_g_u__é_éé..., marmonna le sabreur.

-OUI BEN T'AVAIS PAS QU'A TE COUCHER TARD ! ALORS MAINTENANT DEBOUT !"

Zorro tomba à la renverse, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol. Brook lui tira les cheveux alors que le bretteur se débattait ludiquement.

"-Lâ_ch_e-_m__o__i__i_i la c_a__r_cas_s__e_! J'p_e_u_x_ _m_e l'ver t_o_u_t_ _s__e__u_l !

-Et ben c'est pas ce que j'avais l'impression d'avoir compris..."

* * *

"-Il-va-m'entendre-ce-Zorro-il-va-regretter-de-ne-pas-avoir-écouter-mes-instructions-il-va-périr-sous-mon-courroux-dévastateur-il-va-souffrir-tout-simplement...

-Je suis tout-à-fait d'accord avec toi Nami-d'amour !! Je t'aiderai si tu veux...

-Nan, je veux qu'il périsse de ma main...

-Que tu es belle quand tu as de la fumée qui sort de tes oreilles !!

-Oh la ferme ! _BLAM !!_

-Ils arrivent Nami...

-Ah ! Je vais pouvoir me passer les nerfs..."

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et la tête fantomatique de notre cher sabreur apparue, des cernes barrant ses yeux. Nami le fusillait du regard, ce qui n'échappa pas au "somnambule" qui s'installa devant son petit-déjeuner d'une façon assez tendue, s'attendant au coup de poing qui allait fuser d'un moment à l'autre.

L'attaque fusa. Imperceptible, ajustée, donnant un superbe résultat : un jeune homme aux cheveux verts trônait dans les casseroles, des poussins gazouillant au dessus de sa tête qui avait maintenant l'allure d'un potiron. Sandy, mécontent du désordre qu'avait engendré son ennemi juré, ajouta un second hématome au bretteur qui se renfonça dans le parquet.

Tous cela s'était passé sous l'œil admiratif de Franky, inquiet de Pipo, perplexe de Chopper, amusé de Robin et vide de Brook (parce qu'il a pas d'œil -.-''), Luffy continuant inlassablement son repas.

Deux minutes plus tard.

"-Mais vous êtes pas un peu timbrés ?!

-Bien sûr que non !

-Ouai bah chuis pas sûr, j'ai faillit y rester ! Tu vois pas la bosse là ?

-Hum...

-Fais pas l'innocent !!

-I'm an angel.

-Bah bien sûr... et moi chuis Bécassine !

-NAN C'EST PAS VRAI ?!

-C'était une blague oï !"

La tension était redescendue dans la cuisine du Sunny-go et tout le monde s'était mi à ranger joyeusement (à part Zorro qui finissait son petit déjeuner agrémenter d'un verre de rhum). Même Nami aidait à la tâche, chose extrêmement rare. Sandy essuyait des assiettes tout en taquinant le bretteur.

"-Vu ta tête, je pense que tu as fais une nuit blanche..., lui avoua le coq.

-T'as tout compris... lâcha mollement Zorro.

-Hum,... je crois savoir pour quoi...

-...

-T'es sûr que t'avais pas un problème hier soir ?

-JE T'AI DIS QUE NON !!

-Mouai, bah môa j'en dis que t'as pas dormi à cause de çà..., rajouta le cuistot.

-MAIS JE TE DIS QUE...

_-BING !_

-Couchés, déclara Nami, c'est vraiment pénible quand ils se disputent...

-On est tous d'accord..."

La rousse se retourna et rangea la poêle qui avait servi à "l'assomage"...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les Pirates commencèrent à discerner les côtes de l'île automnale et ses récifs ressemblant aux cure-dents de la cuisine de Sandy. Les prédictions de Nami se révélèrent exactes, et ils durent suivre le plan établi lors du petit-déjeuner : un groupe fû désigner pour recharger le Log Pose en accostant sur l'île.

"-Bon, vous avez tout compris ? Vous arrivez sur l'île, vous regardez quelle heure il est précisément...

-On s'installe pour la journée, et le lendemain à la même heure, on revient sur le bateau. C'est bien çà Nami ?

-T'as tout compris Robin, ne revenez pas trop tôt, ni trop tard, sinon le Log Pose n'aura pas le temps de se recharger, ou alors c'est nous qui attendrons, et çà, je ne supporterai pas."

Robin, Chopper, Franky et Brook détachèrent les derniers liens qui retenaient la chaloupe au navire et se mirent à ramer sous les yeux vigilants de la navigatrice.

Dans son coin, (près de la cuisine) Luffy boudait. Pipo le rejoignit, ses mains chargées de tubes en verre, de liquides douteux et de récipients encore vides.

"-Tu sais, c'est pour ton bien -et celui de ton entourage- que tu ne les as pas accompagnés. Imagine que tu aurais déclenché la fureur d'un nouvel ennemi sur tout l'équipage !

-Cà aurait été cool, marmonna Luffy à son canonnier qui commençait à faire des mixtures étranges.

-Peut-être Luffy, mais on aurait perdu du temps ! Tu vas quand même pas arriver à Rough-Tell à 77 ans ! Et puis, si on se traîne à cause de tes caprices, tu seras le dernier à y accoster sur cette île ! Et un autre équipage de pirates aura déjà découvert le One Piece...

-T'AS RAISON ! coupa Luffy comprenant la conversation. Je vais de ce pas continuer à réfléchir sur le sujet !"

Le capitaine se releva en vitesse et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Sandy vérifiait l'efficacité de son cadena en pierre marine, conçu exprès par Franky contre les agressions de "Chapeau de Paille". Pipo le regardait, les yeux outrés, l'inquiétude le rongeant jusqu'à la moelle osseuse. Il balbutia...

"Qu'est-ce-ce-ce que-que... qu'il... A DIT ?! ..."Je vais continuer à... REFLECHIR" ?? CE TYPE EST FOU ! Snif... J'aurais jamais dû l'accompagner sur son navire..."

Et il se replongea dans le confectionnement de ses mixtures, destinées à être rendues solides, sous forme de billes, qui seraient ensuite expédiées dans les poingts vitaux de ses adversaires... A noter quand même la mine inquiète (très inquiète, en fait) du confectionneur de billes, dont l'esprit avait été largement bousculé par la réflexion de son capitaine.

* * *

La journée s'était passé rapidement et les Pirates, malgré n'avoir fait aucun effort sur le Sunny-go (à part Zorro bien sûr), étaient affamés, ils se rejoignirent donc dans la cuisine pour entamer leur repas.

" -À TABLE !! Attendez... OUI C'EST BON ! LUFFY N'A RIEN DEVORE !! VOUS POUVEZ VENIR !!

-T'aurais pas pu crier plus fort ? On aurait rien entendu... se plaignit Zorro en se frottant les oreilles.

-Oh ! Excuse-moi mon Choux ! Je t'avais pas vu !...

-Cà commence à bien faire vous deux ! coupa Nami en s'installant à table.

-Ouai ! C'est vraiment agaçant vos disputes ! Vous pouvez pas faire comme si vous étiez amis pendant une journée ?

-...

-...

-Bon ! N'en parlons plus ! Passons à la suite !! dit Luffy d'un ton affamé.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu as défoncé la porte ? demanda Sandy sur un ton... CALME.

-Ah ? Châ ? Ben ché parche que j'étais en retard, alors j'ai fait un chprint, et chen le vouloir j'ais arraché la porte...

-Ah bon ? Mais çà explique tout alors... _TU M'ENERVES !!_

-Hon-hon ? _Hurglh ! __SANDY CA FAIT MAL !! Argh..._"

Il était vingt heures quand le petit groupe de mugiwaras pût enfin savourer une excellente ratatouille aux fruits de mer (0.o çà existe ?), le second groupe était parti à onze heure et devait rentrer à la même heure le lendemain matin.

Après un repas superbement bon, comme à l'habitude, les pirates s'en allèrent vaguer à leurs occupations familières. Le bras de Sandy se portait à merveille et le coq avait retiré ses bandages, même si il savait que Chopper aurait insister pour qu'il le garde pendant au moins trois jours...

Alors que le soleil s'en allait mourir dans la mer et embrasait le ciel de tous ses feux, Nami, qui s'ennuyait à la vigie, distingua une forme noire se séparer du ciel. La navigatrice annonça la présence du nouveau venu à ses camarades. Ces derniers observèrent le drapeau du bâtiment. Le grand tissu portait l'emblème des pirates, celui-ci avait une tête de mort ornée de deux fusils à la place des tibias, et ses orbites vides étaient fêlés, comme si on avait voulu lui crever les yeux avec acharnement (x.x _vomir..._).

Soudain, un violent éclair des feu déchira le doux remue des vagues. Pipo cria.

"ILS NOUS CANONENT !!

-Chwinngg... BALLON !"

Le boulet alla sombrer dans les eaux noires sous les yeux ébahis des ennemis.

« -Très bien Luffy ! Tu as bien suivi mes instructions !! Continu comme ç...

-On n'a pas de temps avec çà ! Il ne faut pas que le Thousand Sunny se fasse aborder ! Si par malheur le bateau s'avançait vers les récifs, on pourrait couler !!

-Bien compris Nami-chérie !

-Pfff...

-T'as un problème Marimo ?!

-Oui.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait...

-C'est toi le problème.

-... »

Tandis que le bateau ennemi arrivait aux abords de celui des Mugiwaras, Nami s'armait de son climat tact, Pipo sortait ses billes aux multiples fonctions, Luffy faisait craquer ses os et Sandy s'allumait une nouvelle cigarette... alors que Zorro ne mettait pas son bandana...

Les flancs des deux navires se frôlèrent. Les cinq pirates sautèrent d'un même mouvement sur celui de leurs ennemis.

Cet équipage comportait une centaine d'hommes, à l'allure barbare, aux tatouages multiples et à la coiffure absente chez quatre-vingts dix pour cent des leurs. Leurs muscles suaient, et l'odeur qui s'y échappait était horriblement asphyxiante... Bref,... cet équipage ne découragea aucunement celui du Chapeau de Paille. Et inversement...

Luffy n'eut aucun mal à envoyer le premier assaut valser en l'air grâce à l'aide d'un « chwing-faucille ». Le coq s'abandonnait au «menu festivités» et Zorro tranchait tous ce qui bougeait et ayant l'apparence d'un crétin fini. Dans sa précipitation, son sabre passa à quelques millimètres du visage de son capitaine.

« -YAAAH ! Mais t'es fou ma parole ! s'écria Luffy.

-Oups ! Je t'avais pris pour un des autres... s'excusa le bretteur, et il continua à voix basse, c'est vrai qu'il leur ressemble étrangement niveau mental... »

Du côté de Nami et de Pipo, leur combats faisaient rage : les billes et les éclairs fusaient à tire la volée, et les hommes s'effondraient en masse. Quelques-uns avaient eu plus de chance que leurs compagnons et avaient pu approcher les deux pirates et tenter de les écorcher. Les barbares ayant eu cette opportunité, la regrettèrent quand ils savourèrent le doux parfum délicat du tabasco.

Au bout de deux minutes, le bateau adverse avait plutôt l'air d'un gigantesque cercueil ambulant. Les cinq derniers ennemis qui tenaient encore debout tiraient de têtes béates, se demandant s'ils avaient bien fait de s'en prendre à un équipage aussi robuste... Nos amis se rapprochèrent du groupe angoissé. Luffy allongea son bras et sa main s'accrocha au bord de la vigie. Il s'y propulsa sous les yeux ébahis des brigands. Le capitaine joua de la stupéfaction générale pour étirer sa jambe loin dans le ciel obscur, elle redescendit en une seconde, brisant le sol et envoyant valdinguer les survivants du massacre.

Le pirate au chapeau de paille souriait à pleines dents, joyeux d'avoir pu se défouler sur une bande de ringards. Nami, qui se faufilait parmi les décombres pour chercher son capitaine, aperçu alors le grand trou béant que son crétin de « supérieur » avait créé en achevant les derniers résistants. Une superbe brèche laissait entrer l'eau au fond de la sombre cale.

« -DEBILE ! TARE ! CRETIN ! BAKKA ! CON ! STUPIDE ! cria Nami. COMMENT JE VAIS ALLER CHERCHER LEUR TRESORS MAINTENANT ?!

-...

-REPOND-MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE !!

-Je crois..., intervint Pipo,... que tu l'as assommé...

-ON T'AS DEMANDE QUELQUE CHOSE À TOI ?!

-Glups...

-Namiii-chériiiiie !! Comme tu es belle quand tu es toute rouge !

-SI JE SUIS SI BELLE QUE CA, VIENT M'AIDER À PRENDRE LEUR BUTIN !! ET TOI AUSSI ! rugit-elle à Zorro. »

Tandis que Pipo ramenait Luffy, une bosse de la taille de cinq ballons de baskets sur la tête, sur le Thousand Sunny, les trois autres camarades sautèrent dans le trou qui avait traversé deux planchers et la coque du navire.

L'eau s'infiltrait rapidement dans les pièces sombres du bateau et les pieds de la navigatrice disparaissaient dans les reflets noirs de l'eau salée. La rousse courait dans tous les recoins, essayant de trouver quelques coffres aux contenus précieux.

« -Là ! Y'a quelque chose ! s'écria-t-elle. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tas de sacs et de coffres. Une dague qui traînait là fût empoignée par Nami qui trancha chaque sacs. Deux se révélèrent fort « intéressant », selon la navigatrice qui les empoigna. Elle ouvrit du pied les coffres et une lueur dorée en sortit.

« -Vous ! Vous prenez çà ! ordonna-t-elle.

-Nami-chérie ! Veux tu que je prennes le sacs ? Ils sont plus lourds que les coffres !...

-Ben... Ouai, merci... »

Alors que les deux pirates s'échangeaient leur trouvailles, Zorro aperçu au fond de la cale une silhouette courbée qui semblait être attachée avec des menottes, elles mêmes accrochées au mur par une solide chaîne.

Alors que le cuistot et la navigatrice repartaient en courant, laissant un coffre en évidence à l'attention du bretteur, celui-ci s'approcha du corps inerte qui tanguait dans l'eau de mer s'infiltrant peu à peu. Malgré les ombres trompeuses, le sabreur reconnu les traits du visage du prisonnier...

_Mais c'est pas possible !! Elle me suis partout cette fille !!... Tashigi, tu me fais ch !_

Il recula malhabilement et rejoignit en sprint ses camarades qui se demandaient comment ils allaient remonter sur le pont du bateau.

Sandy remarqua l'attitude étrange du « géant vert » et se pencha sur le côté pour observer ce qui aurait pu le troubler à ce point là. Le blondinet aperçu à son tour la fine silhouette qui commençait à être enfoui sous l'eau.

« -_ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !!_ aboya Sandy. _COMMENT AS TU PU COMMETTRE UN ACTE AUSSI IGNOBLE ?! LAISSER MOURIR DANS CE BATEAU UNE JEUNE FEMME !! JE TE RECONNAIS BIEN LA !! TOUJOURS AUSSI INSENSIBLE, CRUEL, PERFIDE,..._ »

Nami, qui ne comprenait pas trop la situation, tourna son regard vers ce qui faisait l'objet de tant de disputes...

« -ZORRO !! cria-t-elle. T'ES QU'UN GROS SAL...

-OK ! Ok... c'est bon ! J'ai compris, coupa le bretteur, je vais...

-TU VAS IMMEDIATEMENT COUPER LES CHAÎNES QUI L'ATTACHENT !! intervint Sandy qui avait déjà lâché ses sacs pour prendre délicatement la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-C'est bon, c'est bon... »

Zorro avança péniblement sous les regards assassins de ses deux « coéquipiers » et coupa net l'acier à l'aide de ses sabres, il trancha ensuite les menottes qui avaient déjà rougis les poignets de la captive. Celle-ci semblait s'être battue agressivement : des blessures ressentes lui couvraient tout le corps.

Sandy rattrapa Nami, non sans avoir lancer des regards injurieux au sabreur. La navigatrice venait enfin de trouver les escaliers rejoignant la cale au pont, et ce n'était pas trop tôt : les pirates sentait déjà le bateau aller vers le fond. Zorro dû prendre les sacs d'or, car le coq avait préféré garder pour lui la blessée.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux se sentait honteux d'avoir pu laisser une blessée aux périls de la mer, mais Tashigi restait Tashigi : l'agent de la marine le plus énervant qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et qui voulait à tout prix retrouver son honneur perdu en le combattant. C'était pour ça que cette marine l'énervait : elle le pourchassait toujours en quête d'un nouveau combat et pourtant... Jamais Tashigi ne comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas engager le duel à cause d'une amie d'enfance morte ressemblant étrangement à elle...

* * *

Pipo avait installé son capitaine sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Il dormait profondément, mais grâce à une technique acquis au fil du temps, il entama une cuisse de poulet que le canonnier avait déniché dans l'une des poches de Luffy.

Le menteur au long nez, qui sentait la fatigue le miner, s'assis auprès de son capitaine et s'endormi quelques temps après, négligeant les traces du combat : égratignures, sueurs, etc.

Soudain, un bruit de marchandises qu'on lâche par terre tira violemment Pipo de son rêve merveilleux, où il avait abattu de ses mains nues trois géants, un sphinx,...

« -VITE ! Quelqu'un ! Cria Sandy, apportez un truc, quelque chose...

-Exprime toi plus clairement steplaît..., bailla Pipo. »

Ce dernier vit alors se trois amis arriver avec un butin... Sauf qu'ils avaient un truc en plus... Un truc du genre : corps ensanglanté vétu d'une veste de marine en lambeau, avec de la suie partout, etc.

_Tilt_

« -GYAAAAHHHH !! Sandy !! Qu-est-ce-que-tu-fous-avec-un-agent-de-la-marine-dans-les-bras ??

-Eh ben... On l'a sauvé et faut qu'on la soigne ! Elle est dans un piteux état !

-T'ES FOU OU QUOI ?! Crièrent d'une même voix Zorro et Pipo.

-Bien sûr que non ! Intervint Nami. Il est réaliste ! Il faut la soigner !!

-Ok, ok... Mais vous êtes dingues tous les deux alors !! réalisa le canonier.

-STOP ! C'est bientôt fini oui ? On la soigne, un point c'est tout ! Après, on avisera !

-Ah ouai... On avisera... dit Zorro d'une voix qui se voulait tranquille. Et après ? Quand elle ira mieux, elle se rendra compte que ses sauveurs sont des pirates ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fera à votre avis ?! Elle nous remerciera, nous décernera sûrement une légion d'honneur ! Bah bien sûr !! Si c'est ce que vous croyez, et ben vous vous êtes mis le doigt dans l'œil ! Elle appellera tout de suite ses supérieurs et ils nous cueilleront comme on cueille des cerises dans un cerisier !

-TOI TU TE TAIS ! _Vlammm ! _»

Zorro : Zéro, Nami : Un.

« -Bon, Sandy, tu vas installer cette fille dans l'infirmerie, Zorro,... Oh ! DEBOUT !... Voilà, merci, un peu d'attention ! Non mais !... Toi, Zorro, tu déposes l'or dans ma chambre et moi je vais me laver pour pouvoir m'occuper d'elle. Pipo, tu peux faire ce que tu veux mais tu surveilles Luffy, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer avec lui...

-Ok, je veux bien, déclara Zorro, mais... t'es pas médecin à ce à ce que je saches !

-Peut-être... Mais en attendant le renne savant est absent et tu peux pas laisser un message après le bip sonore pour qu'il soit informé de nos dernières aventures ! Donc c'est moi qui m'occupe de la médecine ! Si vous, vous avez besoin de pansements et de désinfectants, allez-y tout de suite !

-D'accord... »

Tout le monde disparu alors, allant exécuter les ordres d'une navigatrice plus qu'hystérique... Pipo rejoignit son capitaine qui déambulait les yeux fermés et les bras devant lui à la recherche de viande. Heureusement pour Sandy, le cadenas était efficace contre les possesseurs de fruits du démon... Ce qui embêtait le coq d'un point de vue : sa chère Robin chérie ne pouvait pas se servir à sa guise, mais en même temps, elle était obligé de s'adresser à lui pour qu'il lui ouvre...

Luffy revint finalement à son point de départ et s'effondra lamentablement sur la table. Un long silence succéda à toute cette agitation. Pipo, attentif à tous ce qui bougeait commençait à suer de partout...

_C'est calme, trop calme..._

_-C'est ce qu'on appelle le calme avant la tempête Pipo !_

_-C'est toi Sogeking ?_

_-Hé hé ! Ouai ! Soit courageux mon gars ! Cà va pas tarder à secouer..._

_-QUOI ? Qu'est ce que tu veux di..._

« -MOUAHHHHHHH !! QUAND EST-CE QU'ON MANGE ?! Cria Luffy en se réveillant.

-GYYYAAAAHHHH !!

-Tiens ! Pipo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le mur ?

-...

-Il joue peut-être à cache-cache ?... Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai encore faim moi ! Et aussi sommeil d'ailleurs ! »

Le canonnier réussi à se désassembler du mur pour s'éloigner prudemment du fou qui tenait le titre du capitaine. Même si Nami lui avait demandé gentiment de surveiller Luffy, le menteur au long nez ne pouvait plus tenir avec cet imbécile dans les parages...

« -Je vais dormir, çà me calmera de tout çà... »

Luffy profita de l'absence de toute personne pour sortir une réserve de viande, qu'il avait cachée derrière le rebord d'une banquette. Il entama son sixième repas de la journée...

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie, Nami avait fait sortir un Sandy un peu trop pervers à son goût... L'agent de la marine, que le cuistot avait allongé, ne présentait aucun signe de vie, à part quelques légers battements perceptibles sous son T-shirt imbibé de sang.

La navigatrice, contrairement à son habitude, ne savait pas trop quoi faire : la jeune femme qu'elle avait comme patiente avait été sauvagement agressé et la médecine n'était pas vraiment le point fort de la rousse.

La blessée avait dû saigner à la tempe et au crâne, sûrement à cause d'une arme lourde qui avait dû l'assommer. Mais en plus de cela, Nami avait remarqué que le dos de la marine avait été lacéré. Malgré ses liaisons pirates/marines, Nami ressentit de la haine. Comment un être avait pu s'en prendre à une femme désarmée, sans défense et attachée à des menottes ?

« Quelle infamie... C'est dégoûtant... »

La navigatrice commença à nettoyer les blessures de la blessée, les désinfecta et finit par les panser.

* * *

Après l'agitation, le calme était revenu autour de l'ïle. On entendait les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les rochers mais malheureusement perturbées par le bruit d'un glouton en action.

Pipo ayant délaissé son capitaine pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, rejoignit la chambre des garçons d'un pas lent. En passant devant l'infirmerie, il s'arrêta et entrouvrit la porte. Nami y résidait encore. Le canonnier s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'elle tout en lui demandant où elle en était.

« -Ben... Je sais pas trop quoi faire... chuis pas doc moi ! Alors j'ai fais des trucs de base : désinfecter, et panser... Ah oui, je lui est aussi changé ses vêtements, ceux d'origine j'ai pas osé les jeter alors je les ais mis plus loin, ils sentent pas la rose !... Sinon je lui ais pris la température, je crois qu'elle à de la fièvre...

-C'est pas réjouissant tous çà... Même si c'est une marine !

-Là je suis tout à fait d'accords avec toi, il semble qu'elle a dû leur donner du fil à retordre ! Mais quand ces barbares ont réussis à la maîtriser, ils ont dû se venger de son comportement !

-Effectivement, elle est bien amochée... »

Ils stoppèrent leur conversation, observant les traits de la jeune femme qui leur était inconnue. Elle paraissait vigoureuse et pleine de volonté. La navigatrice l'avait recouverte d'une couette pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid, et surtout pour ne pas aggraver la situation dans laquelle la marine se trouvait. Nami lui avait aussi ôté ses lunettes cassées.

Après un moment de silence, Pipo, qui voulait en savoir plus long sur l'histoire, interrogea Nami.

« -Et vous dites l'avoir trouvé où ? commença-t-il.

-On l'a pas dit... En fait nous étions en train de prendre le trésor de nos assaillants dans la cale, lorsque Sandy a remarqué, et moi par la suite, un comportement étrange de Zorro...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? s'enquit le canonnier.

-MAIS LAISSE-MOI TERMINER !... Hum, ah oui, ce qu'il c'est passé c'est que ce sabreur sans cervelle avait découvert cette fille mais ne voulait pas qu'on la trouve pour qu'elle coule avec le bateau ! J'ARRIVE PAS ENCORE À CROIRE QU'IL EST VOULU FAIRE CA !!

-MOI NON PLUS ! s'horrifia Pipo. »

Ce dernier marqua un temps de pause pour réfléchir aux révélations faites pas Nami qui continuait à s'énerver toute seule. Il coupa le monologue de la rousse, ce qui lui valu une bosse sur le front par manque de « respect » disait-elle.

Il pu enfin exposer son idée quand elle se fut calmée pour « respecter » le repos des malades.

«-Je t'explique, fit-il, si Zorro a réagi comme çà, c'est qu'il y a un truc, quelque chose qui l'a obligé à le faire.

-Oui, et ?... Explique ! Développe !

-Ben soit c'est vraiment qu'il est bête...

-Envisageable...

-Soit il connaît ou a entendu parler de cette marine, (se tournant vers le corps allongé) et là, il peut nous expliquer quelques mystères...

-Mouai... Comme quoi ?

-Eh ben... Le nom de cette fille par exemple ! Et la raison pour laquelle il ne l'aurait pas sauvé comme nous, on l'aurait fait !...

-MAIS C'EST EXELLENT ! brailla Nami. Il faut tout de suite l'interroger !

-Euh... Tu sais qu'elle heure il est ?

-Nan. Pourquoi ?

-Euh... Il est minuit passé.

-Ah. Bah on l'interrogera demain, quand l'équipage sera de nouveau réuni... Mais ce sera mieux que seulement nous, soient au courant, donc... CE SERA TOP SECRET ! »

Nami se leva, reprit la température de la blessée et annonça au « Long-Nez » qu'elle resterait ici pour la surveiller s'il y avait un problème.

Le canonnier sortit de l'infirmerie en annonçant un « bonne nuit » qui lui semblait déjà lointain...

Quand il entra dans la chambre à coucher, il s'aperçu que Luffy avait dû succomber au sommeil et dû se traîner jusqu'à son hamac pour s'effondrer comme un pachyderme. Sandy et Zorro dormait eux aussi, le plus éloigné possible, comme si, et c'était sûr à 99,99 , ils s'étaient chamailler une fois de plus...

Les paupières de Pipo se firent très lourdes et un nuage noir l'envahit peu après. Il tomba sur sa couche, ne prenant même pas le temps de se changer.

* * *

Un peu plus loin sur l'île automnale, le second groupe des Mugiwaras avait dressé son camp sous des arbres feuillus dont les feuilles permettaient de diminuer l'arrivée des eaux en cas de pluie.

La seule tente installée était gardée par Chopper sous sa forme humaine. Il somnolait plus qu'autre chose, réveillé régulièrement par une chouette dont le hululement se traduisait pour le renne par : _Espèce de sac à bouse ! Je vais devoir te sonner pendant combien de temps pour que tu reviennes donner à manger à ta progéniture ?!..._

Le sac à bouse énervait quelque peu Chopper car tant que celui-ci ne rapporterait pas les souris pour son fils, sa femme continuerait de crier.

Au loin, le docteur entendait d'autres bruits d'animaux insomniaques, pleurant leurs amours perdues, leurs conquêtes envolées et leurs dernières chasses miraculeuses... Il avait aussi entendu en début de soirée des bruits de batailles, mais çà ne l'avait pas trop affolé...

Il devait maintenant être trois heures du matin quand le doc fût réveiller par Robin qui lui adressait un sourire amical.

« Va dormir un peu plus confortablement, je vais te relayer chuchota-t-elle au renne. »

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il alla choir sur un lit aménagé pour la petite expédition et rejoignit Franky et Brook dans le doux pays des songes.

* * *

« Commodore Smoker !

Oui ?

Nous avons trouvé des indices dans une ruelle et recueilli des témoignages de personnes qui confirment l'hypothèse que nous avions élaborée. Le major Tashigi a bien été la victime d'une agression à mains armées hier en fin d'après-midi.

C'était évidant... Préparez le navire et avertissez tous vos hommes ! On part à sa recherche !

À vos ordres Commodore ! »

A suivre...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre !!**

**Please : reviews !! 'w' !**


	3. L'aventure ne fait que commencer

**_Bonjour bonjour !! Le chapitre 3 est arrivé !! Et ça c'est grâce à vous chers lecteurs !!_**

**_Je remercie chaleureusement les lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de lire mes deux chapitres précedents, et qui liront celui-ci et les chapitres à venir !!_**

**_Un grand MERCI empli de joie, pour ChArLiN3, Clowsama, rafton, Cannelle-chan et Robin the coach pour leur review qui me motive intensément !!_**

**_Je répond à quelques intrigues que certains lecteurs me font part : la réaction de Zorro dans le chapitre 2 vous a choqué ? Moi aussi ! Nan mais quel goujat !! Il aurait quand même pu faire quelque chose hein ?! Ouai ! On est tous d'accord !! J'espère qu'il va se rattraper... ;) XD_**

**_Le p'tit résumé du chapitre 2 en image : img291.imageshack.us/img291/4564/chapitre2carteqw1.jpg (vous rajoutez "h t t p : / /" devant l'adresse, parce que le site ne prend pas les liens comme ça, et vous mettez pas d'espace bien sûr ;p)_**

**_Allez, vous rappelant que les mugiwaras sont propriétés de Eiichiro Oda, je vous souhaite une excellente motivation pour la lecture de ce chapitre !!_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'aventure ne fait que commencer...

A l'aube, sur les côtes et les récifs de l'île automnale, gisaient quelques tonneaux et planches, restants d'une "petite négociation" qui était survenue la veille.

Sur le Thousand Sunny, le silence était roi, perturbé quelques fois par des ronflements qui signifiaient que les hamacs suffisaient à dormir confortablement. A l'infirmerie, Nami était assise dans un fauteuil et rêvait de glaces à la fraise (gratuites, évidemment).

* * *

Pas si loin que çà, le second groupe de pirates démontait leur campement. Chopper préparait à manger sous les yeux attentifs du squelette et du charpentier. Robin observait le soleil et le Log Pose d'un air réjouie. Elle se rapprocha des trois garçons qui commençaient à manger.

"-Nous n'avons plus qu'une heure à attendre sur cette île et le temps écoulé sera suffisant pour que le Log Pose pointe sur l'île suivante, annonça l'archéologue. Pendant ce temps on pourra se promener dans cette sublime forêt..."

Les garçons aquiestèrent et Franky félicita le renne pour le petit déjeuner qu'il leur avait concocté.

"-Continu comme çà et tu feras des repas aussi bons que l'beau blond !

-C'est grâce à tous les livres que tu lis que tu sais faire çà ? demanda Brook.

-C'est sûrement çà, répondit Robin à la place de Chopper. Et puis la médecine permet de savoir quels aliments sont meilleurs que d'autres pour la santé, n'est-ce pas, Docteur Chopper ?

-ARRÊTEZ ! Sales humains ! Cà me fais pas du tout plaisir !! Remercia le doc en se dandinant."

Les rires fusèrent, et c'est dans la gaieté que les pirates s'équipèrent pour le retour.

Robin laissa les garçons se taquiner pour observer la vaste forêt dans laquelle ils avaient dormi. Les feuilles oranges, jaunes et rouges donnaient un air très chaleureux à cet endroit. Cependant, l'archéologue restait perplexe. Les oiseaux qui virevoltaient de branches en branches n'étaient pas nombreux, et pourtant, l'endroit était favorable à une faune très diversifiée. La jeune femme brune n'avait pas non plus découvert d'empreintes animales (à part celles de chopper) sur les chemins gadoueux.

Elle inspecta ainsi les alentours avant d'être rejointe pas ses camarades pour se promener ensemble sous les arbres. Ils profitèrent de la fraîcheur que procurait l'automne pour se remplir les poumons d'air pur.

Malgré ce qu'ils avaient pensé, ils n'avaient toujours pas croisé de villageois se promenant dans la forêt. Mais comme pour contredire cette remarque, un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs apparu quand ils allaient sortir des bois.

"-Tiens ! s'étonna-t-il, des touristes ! C'est rare dans voir ces temps-ci ! Les jeunes ne se promènent plus et ne cherchent plus l'aventure de nos jours ! Alors... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? "

Malgré l'âge, l'homme paraissait robuste, comme si il avait déjà affronté milles périls en se défendants seuleument de ses mains et avec l'expérience, cela l'avait forgé pour le reste de son existence. Il n'était pas courbé comme beaucoup de personnes de son âge et ne s'aidait nullement d'une canne.

Robin voulu répondre à sa question mais Franky la devança.

"Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? déclara-til, méfiant. Et il s'adressa à Robin qui le regardait, abasourdie : Quoi ? J'peux lui retourner sa question quand même. "

Elle s'apprêta à répliquer quand, une fois de plus, quelqu'un fut plus rapide qu'elle. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le vieil homme qui parla.

"Oui et bien si vous voulez tout savoir, je venais cueillir des champignons...

-J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y en avait pas monsieur, coupa Robin, vous pouvez repartir à mon avis...

-Oh oui je l'sais bien qu'il y'en a pas ! lui dit-il gaiement.

-... euh ??

-J'espérais seulement... ajouta-t-il tristement en baissant les yeux."

Les Mugiwaras se regardèrent, assez intrigués par l'attitude assez troublante du vieil homme : elle passait d'une extrême à l'autre et ses propos étaient vraiment étranges. Il regardait maintenant un point invisible à l'horizon, sûrement se remémorant des souvenirs nostalgiques. Les pirates, d'abord hagards, commencèrent à s'intéresser aux dires de l'homme âgé. Chopper coupa la contemplation de ce dernier et lui demanda plus d'informations sur ce qu'il disait. Le villageois fût assez surpris qu'un renne puisse parler, ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites mais il répondit tout de même à l'animal.

« -Gueuuhhh, étrange ce petit être... Hum... Ah oui ! Donc je viens cueillir mes champignons dans cette forêt depuis plus de dix ans, avoua-t-il, le sourire remontant jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais... depuis deux ans... halala... IL N'Y EN A PLUS !! Gémissa-t-il, manquant de percer les tympans des pirates, les larmes commençant à se déverser telles des cascades sur ses joues... Mais je reste optimiste !! Je suis sûr qu'il y en aura de nouveaux ! Alors je reviens chaque jour, le matin vers dix heures et demi et en fin d'après-midi vers cinq heures ! déclara-t-il, souriant, les larmes ayant disparues comme par magie... »

Je vous laisse imaginer les têtes de nos amis au vu de ce fou furieux qui sortait de pareilles inepties. Ce dernier regardait le chemin d'un air dépressif. Alors que le silence devenait gênant, l'étrange personnage qui était apparu aux yeux des pirates commença à se présenter.

« Au fait, mon nom c'est Edgar ! Edgar Roth !! Cria-t-il en levant les bras comme le fond les supporters d'un match...

-Ahhhhh... »

Les Mugiwaras de bouchèrent immédiatement les oreilles. Quel était ce fou furieux qui prétendait que les champignons de son île avaient disparus ? Robin, avide de réponses sur ce sujet, s'empressa de poser cette question. Elle supprima cependant le terme « fou furieux »...

« -Je suis un des doyens de ce village ! répondit-il. J'y réside depuis environ vingt-cinq ans ! Avant, je parcourais les mers avec mon capitaine et son équipage ! Nous n'étions pas pirates ! Ne me regardez pas comme çà ! Vous faites peur... Nous étions de la marine !! ... Ne me regardez pas non plus comme çà, çà fait encore plus peur !... Hum... Vous êtes pirates ?

-...

-Cool ! Au moins, voici des gens qui n'ont pas peur de se mouiller les doigts ! Par contre, vous devriez vite arrêtez vos actes de pirateries ! Vous passerez dans pas longtemps à l'échafaud !...

-Il faudrait d'abord que la Marine nous trouve, puis réussisse à nous enfermer... ricana Franky...

-Mais ne la sous-estimer pas Monsieur !! Regardez, plus aucun pirate ne règne en terreur sur cette mer depuis plus de cinquante ans ! »

Là, c'en était trop. Les propos que portait Edgar étaient trop confus ! Bon, va pour des champignons qui disparaissent du jour au lendemain... mais pour les pirates, çà non ! Les pirates étaient bien plus importants sur les mers que ne le croyait le vieil homme ! Robin afficha une mine désolée à ce dernier. Il ne compris pas la réaction des jeunes gens. L'archéologue, qui voyait bien l'heure tourner et surtout qui commençait à redouter le courroux d'une navigatrice en pétard, dévoila à Edgar la vérité.

« -... Monsieur... commença-t-elle...

-Oui mon ange ?

-Euh... c'est mal connaître Nico Robin mon gars ! (Franky essayait de comparer un ange à l'archéologue).

-Ah ?

-Hum, passons, écoutez-moi attentivement. Ce que vous dites est complètement faux. Peut-être que vos paroles eurent du vrai dans le passé, mais maintenant, elles déroutent... Les pirates demeurent les seigneurs des mers et le gouvernement et la marine ont bien du mal à s'en débarrasser ! Je ne sais pas d'où vous tirez vos informations, mais sachez bien que les pirates pullulent et restent la principale préoccupation des gouvernementaux... »

Les yeux d'Edgar avaient pris l'allure de deux soucoupes... L'histoire avait dû mal digérer...

« Qu... Vous... Comm...

-Et bien, si vous vous posez autant de questions, je vais peut-être y apporter une réponse. Alors, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient... pourrions-nous savoir depuis quand vous avez arrêter la profession d'agent de la marine et pourquoi ? Et depuis quand n'avez-vous pas pris de nouvelles extérieures de votre île ?

-C'est un peu personnel Robin... avoua Chopper.

-Oui mais, on n'a pas que çà à faire alors, s'il veut des explications, je peux l'aider, mais on va pas y passer la saint glinglin ! (Regards affirmatifs de Brook et Franky, d'ailleurs, ils commencent déjà à se rendormir...)

-Hum... Si çà peut vous aider..., débuta Edgar, j'ai arrêter d'être agent de la marine il y a maintenant trente ans. Hum, la raison, c'est parce que... hum, et ben j'avais rencontré une superbe personne... »

Le vieil homme avait rougi et il s'interrompit, se remémorant son passé... Bien sûr Franky avait sorti sa guitare et commencé à pleurer tout en chantant faux, ignorant totalement les remarques du Vrai Musicien de l'équipage... Quand Brook eu enfin convaincu le charpentier d'arrêter sa chanson, (si çà vous intéresse, elle s'intitulait « La mer m'a fait rencontrer la personne la plus belle à mes yeux. ») Edgar reprit lentement son récis.

« Cette merveilleuse personne était une très belle fille, jeune, énergique, et surtout complètement insouciante... C'était une pirate dailleurs...

-Euh, si çà vous dérange que l'on parle de cela, nous pouvons tout à fait sauter le passage..., compatit Robin.

-Non, non, çà ne me dérange pas, c'est que c'est si beau voyez-vous... »

_Bon, c'est pas tout mon vieux, mais c'est qu'on a une vie à côté... Quelle heure il est ?... O.O''' Arghhh !! Il est onze heures moins vingt !! On ne sera jamais à l'heure sur le Thousand Sunny !! _Franky regarda l'archéologue et celle-ci comprit son inquiétude. Par son regard, elle lui rassura que Nami ne les embrocherait pas, qu'elle serait là pour les aider, vue que c'était elle qui faisait écouler le temps en demandant des informations à un villageois de passage...

« -Cette jeune femme donc, était le capitaine d'un navire pirate... Nous sommes tomber follement amoureux l'un de l'autre lors d'un combat qui opposait son équipage au nôtre. Je ne pouvais pas vivre en sachant qu'un jour où l'autre je devrais la coincer et la condamner à mort. Elle m'avoua son amour, un jour où nous retrouvions. Mon capitaine avait bien l'intention de ne pas laisser échapper des pirates qu'il avait déjà rencontrés auparavant. Pour ne pas risquer que l'on nous sépare, elle renonça à son honneur, et moi aussi. Nous avons alors arrêté nos « fonctions » relatives et nous nous sommes installés sur une île assez peu connue. Celle sur laquelle nous nous trouvons en ce moment. Car si mon amie n'était plus pirate, cela n'empêchait pas d'oublier tous ses actes de pirateries passés. Elle était donc toujours recherchée, mais pas avec la même insistance qu'avant. En cachant sa réelle identité, je devenais moi-même un hors-la-loi...

-Ahhh... (Franky ne savait pas vraiment où cette discussion allait déboucher, Brook avait sorti son violon et jouait un hymne à l'amour très émouvant, ce qui avait entraîner les larmes du charpentier et du docteur.)

-Et voilà... souffla Edgar, assez nostalgique, pour la dernière question, je prend des nouvelles extérieures de mon île quand il y en a ! Parce que voyez-vous, y'a pas vraiment d'ouverture sur les autres îles ! Bon, mis à part celle qu'est vachement touristique, à ce qu'on dit, je vois pas vraiment d'autres îles... Ou alors l'autre qui est... euh...

-Oui ? coupa Robin, assez intriguée par le ton assez énervé du vieil homme.

-Non, ce n'est rien... Oui, je disais, pas de journaux quotidiens, pas d'escargophone pour être contacté, pas de pélicans ou autres machins volants pour faire parvenir des informations, bref rien... »

Le ton d'Edgar avait durci depuis l'altercation de l'archéologue. Celle-ci ne pria pas le villageois pour qu'il lui révèle tout sur son entourage, mais sa curiosité finirait bien par remonter un jour...

Elle reprit enfin la parole, alors qu'ils revenaient à l'endroit où ils avaient accosté la chaloupe. Elle s'adressa à Edgar qui regardait sobrement ses chaussures.

« -C'est bien normal que vous ne savez rien de tous ce qui se passe sur ces mers... Vous avez abandonné tous moyens de communications pour vivre tranquillement avec votre femme. Edgar releva la tête à l'évocation de son amie. Mais je pense que maintenant, plus aucune chose ne vous retient sur cette île. Je me trompe ? L'homme avait le regard vide. Il répondit cependant.

-Ma femme est décédée mystérieusement il y a quinze ans. Cela ne m'empêche pas de rester là...

-Si vous le dites... »

Robin rejoignit ses compagnons dans la barque, plus occupés qu'autre chose à se disputer le sandwich trouvé sous une latte en bois. Edgar fronça les sourcils, cette femme devinait tout des gens ou quoi ? Et pour confirmer ses impressions, elle ajouta sans le regarder :

«Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour quelques temps ? Nous pourrions discuter avec le reste de l'équipage sur votre... problème... Avec de la chance, et cela est certain, notre capitaine se fera une joie de vous aider... »

Elle se retourna et distingua un sourire de réconfort sur les lèvres de l'homme.

« -J'accepte votre proposition, mais je doute quand même qu'un pirate, en tout cas, tels que je les connaissais, n'aide un pauvre fou pour une cause bien perdue...

-On verra... »

Le villageois rejoignit les pirates dans leur embarcation, et ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers le bateau. Brook avait finalement trouvé un endroit pour loger le sandwich, (son ventre) ce qui lui avait valu un bon coup droit de la part du punk aux cheveux bleus... Edgar fit donc ample connaissance avec les pirates. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, évidemment.

« Incroyableuhhh !! Je suis donc entouré d'un renne médecin super intelligent qui sait parler, d'un squelette musicien qui a bien l'air de vivre (naannn, sans blague !!), d'un homme robot aux multiples gadgets et d'une ravissante créature !! Eh ben ! Cà je le reverrai pas ce si tôt ! Faut que je profite de votre présence !

-Long à la détente le mec... murmura de désespérance Franky. »

Robin rigola discrètement, comme à son Incroyable habitude, tandis que Chopper se dandinait en disant qu'il n'était pas aussi génie qu'Ed le prétendait. Brook commençait une discussion intensive avec le nouveau venu sur les musiciens qui avaient changés la face du monde –disaient-ils- lors des siècles précédents.

Edgar avait beau être ignorant du présent, il savait beaucoup de choses sur le passé ! Il s'intéressait à tous les arts, les sports, etc. Un homme intéressant donc !

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au Thousand Sunny avec seulement cinq minutes de retard. C'était d'ailleurs suffisant pour se faire exploser par une rouquine plus que sadi... non rien, voilà c'est tout, ils pouvaient passer un sale quart d'heure pour un rien...

Robin regarda son poignet, le Log Pose était rechargé et pointait donc vers une autre île, Nami pourrait au moins être satisfaite de cela.

Ils arrivèrent sur le pont du bateau, étrangement calme. Edgar, lui, admirait le bateau avec une bouche grande ouverte. _Et Yop la mouche ! Beurk, c'est deg' Hum, revenons à nos moutons... _Il félicita Franky pour la construction et tout l'art qu'il avait pu donner à ce bateau. Le charpentier devint plus sympathique avec leur nouveau compagnon. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là, mais qu'importe, Robin devait s'en occuper sûrement...

« -Bah c'est bizarre ! Y'a personne ici ! Ohé du bateau !! Appela Chopper.

-Ils sont peut-être en train de dormir, çà m'étonnerait pas ! Souffla Franky.

-Même Nami ? Hum, c'est étrange... avoua Robin.

-Je peux jouer un air de trompette !!Cà peut les réveiller ! Déclara Brook, sortant une trompette de nul part. _Rend moi çà !! Espèce de tas d'os ! Tu sais combien tu payes si tu la casses ? Glup, un pervers avec une épée, rien de plus effrayant ! Bon LucioL s'est calmée, vous pouvez repartir..._

-Mauvaise idée. Allons plutôt voir dans leur chambre... tout simplement ! »

Sur ce, les pirates, accompagnés toujours d'Ed, prirent la direction des chambres. Edgar a toujours la bouche grande ouverte par l'extase qui lui rempli le corps à chaque mètre qu'il font dans le bateau...

Enfin, quand ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la chambre des garçons, Robin toqua délicatement à l'intention des hommes de l'équipage... Il n'y eu aucune réponse, comme vous vous y attendiez. Ils laissèrent donc Franky gérer la situation : celui-ci ouvrit, dans un vacarme assourdissant, la porte de la chambre.

« DEBOUT LA D'DANS ! ET QU'CA SAUTE BANDE DE FENEANTS ! AU GARDE A VOUS ! TOUT DE SUITE ESPECE DE TIRE AU CS... _(Veuillez nous excusez, la suite du Dialogue risque fort d'opportuner ou de choquer les âmes délicates et sensibles. Nous vous serions très reconnaissant si vous acquiester cette censurassion. Bonne lecture.)_

-GYAAHHHHH !!

-Burp... Quoi ? C'est l'heure de la soupe ? BONJOUR GENERAL ! VOUS ALLEZ BIEN ?! A non... c'est Franky...

-... Quel est L'ABRUTI, qui réveille les gens quand ils font de super rêves... _(Ici aussi la suite est censurée, pour vous faire un résumé, le dialogueur commence à raconter dans les détails sont rêves où il était entouré de superbes sirènes. Malheureusement, la description, est trop "hot" pour être publier.)_

-RRRZZzzzzz... zzz... »

Le charpentier avait l'air satisfait de son effet, et pour le compléter, il donna un violent coup de poings dans le ventre du mugiwara qui dormait encore, imperturbable au bruit.

Quelques infimes millièmes de secondes plus tard, le deuxième punk du bateau, qui lui avait les cheveux verts, gisait sur le sol, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Alors que Edgar faisait rencontre avec les nouveaux pirates et avec la bonne humeur qui régnait sur ce bateau, l'archéologue alla dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avec la navigatrice. Elle fut étonnée de n'y trouver personne ou aucun signe qui pourrait faire croire que quelqu'un y avait dormi : les draps étaient en place alors qu'à l'habitude, ils restaient une bonne matinée en boule.

L'archéologue du se résigner à rejoindre les garçons qui s'exclafaient sur le sort du sabreur aux cheveux verts qui lui, avait véritablement perdu l'envie de rire...

Sandy vit arriver sa « Robin d'amour » et fronça les sourcils en voyant que sa « Nami-chérie » était absente.

« -Où EST NAMIII ?? s'affola-t-il.

-C'est exactement ce que j'allais vous demander, annonça Robin, et comment çà se fait que vous ne soyez pas réveillés comme nous en avions convenu ?

-Euh, là soirée à été longue en événement, expliqua Pipo.

-Mais là n'est pas le problème !! Il faut retrouver tout de suite Nami-chériiieee !! pleurnicha Sandy en secouant le canonnier par le T-shirt.

-Oh du calme, elle et moi avons discuté hier dans l'infirmerie, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle...

-QU'ELLE T'AIMAIT ?? Lâcha Sandy, au bord de l'apocalypse.

-Mais non ! Bouffon ! Elle m'a juste dit dormirait dedans pour qu'elle soit présente en cas de problème durant la nuit. »

Sandy souffla de soulagement et se mit à courir vers le lieu de soin, accompagné de près par Chopper.

« -Ce mec est timbré, déclara Zorro. (En parlant de Sandy, pas de Chopper)

-Sûr ! Approuva Pipo, encore sur le choc et essayant de défroisser son T-shirt.

-J'ai mal compris ou quelqu'un est blessé ? demanda Brook.

-Bravoooo ! Là on voit enfin quelqu'un qui est pas con sur ce rafiot ! répliqua le bretteur, un brin énervé.

-Non mais c'est bon Zorro, je t'en pris, pas devant un invité...

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le créateur du rafiot ? coupa viollement Franky à l'intention du sabreur.

-Je veux pas le savoir, répondit ce dernier.

-Bon, alors il y a vraiment un blessé ! Et comment çà se fait ? demanda Robin.

-Hum... En fait si tu veux tous savoir, répondit mollement le bretteur, on s'est fait attaquer par des nullards de pirates hier soir. Bien sûr on a réglé vite fait leur compte, et là, Nami a absolument voulu qu'on aille chercher leur argent. Et paf ! Là, qui est-ce qu'on trouve enchaînée dans la calle ? Hein !

-Un agent de la marine.

-VOILA !... euh... Comment t'as fait pour deviner ? »

Un rire discret fut la seule réponse que Zorro obtint. Robin le laissa poiroter et rejoignit Sandy dans l'infirmerie.

Quelle, fut la surprise de l'archéologue, quand elle découvrit le cuistot en train de dévorer le décolleté de la navigatrice qui dormait encore profondément. Chopper n'était pas là, il devait chercher quelque chose dans une autre pièce sûrement...

Quand le blondinet aperçu l'archéologue, de gros cœurs rouges vinrent s'ajouter aux premiers autour de lui, et il éclata :

« Aahhh ! C'est trop beau ! Je suis entouré de trois superbes jeunes femmes dans une même pièce ! Ah ! Aphrodite ! Quel est ce feu ardent qui brûle en moi ? Sont-ce tes flèches qui m'ont transpercées le cœur et me font désirer les plus belles créatures du monde ?! Oh répond moi ma déesse !!...

-Qui est-ce qui me réveille ? bougonna Nami, encore éprise de son sommeil.

-Nami ! Mon amour ! Que veux-tu que je te prépare pour ton petit déjeuner ?

-Tiens ? Robin ! Vous êtes déjà arrivé ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?

-Hum, maintenant il est onze heures trente...

-ONZE HEURES TRENTE ?? GYAHH !! »

Sandy sortit en courant de l'infirmerie, annonçant aux jeunes femmes qu'il allait leur préparer de bons petits plats. Sur son chemin, il renversa malencontreusement le médecin de bord.

« Espèce de... Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention ? Maintenant je dois tous ranger ce que j'avais préparé, merci ! Tu veux vraiment que le blessé s'en sorte ou pas ?

-C'est Une blessée, Chopper ! J'espère que tu vas réussir à la réanimer ! Mais je ne doute pas du Génialissime Docteur Chopper !!

-Ah ? Arrête de m'envoyer des cœurs dans le visage, sale être humain ! Quoi ? C'est si grave que çà ? O.O, fallait me prévenir plus tôt !

- -.-'' Il est déjà parti... »

* * *

Revenons dans l'infirmerie, juste après que le cuistot soit parti...

Robin observa la marine qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux malgré le boucan de Sandy. L'archéologue reconnu tout de suite (pas comme d'autres... è.é) le visage de la blessée. Nami remarque un léger trouble sur le visage de la brune.

« -Qu'est ce qui y'a ? Tu la connais ?

-Hum, eh bien, effectivement je l'ai déjà rencontré.

-Hein ? Ou çà ?

-Lors de la grande bataille à Alurbana.

-Quoi ? A Alabasta ? Mais çà date dis donc !

-Bien sûr, mais je me souviens bien de cette marine.

-... Tu saurais pas son identité par hasard ?

-Bof... Non, je crois que ses hommes l'appelaient « Sergent »... ou quelque chose comme çà... Ce que je me souviens, c'est que c'était un acolyte de Smoker, et que je lui ai cassé la jambe.

-Glups... »

Le conversation s'arrêta soudainement par l'arrivée d'un renne plus qu'affolé.

« Où est la blessée ?!

-Euh, ici, il est temps que t'arrives Chopper !

-Oui, je suis désolé, j'ai eu quelques problèmes en cours de route... »

Il commençait déjà à sortir tous ses instruments de médecine et observait maintenant l'agent de la marine. Agent-de-la-marine. La marine. MARINE.

Les yeux de Chopper sortirent de leurs orbites.

« YAHHHH !! UNE MARINE ALERTE ROUGE !! SORTEZ L'ARTILLERIE LOUR...

-OÏ, oï... du calme ! Elle peut pas te faire de mal : elle est évanouie depuis hier... ou plus...

-AH ! Ouf... Ah non, en fait c'est pas cool çà... Bon ? Veuillez sortir, faut que je me concentre sur son cas, le rôle d'un docteur est de soigner les personnes, quelque soit leurs affinités avec ce dernier !

-Bien parlé Docteur Choppinou !!

-Cà me fait auc... »

Les jeunes femmes n'entendirent pas la suite : elles sortirent de l'infirmerie plutôt amusées, et fermèrent la porte...

* * *

Dans la cuisine, tous mangeaient avec appétit. Inutile de préciser (même si c'est ce que je fais) que Luffy avait été le premier à s'y être rendu (c'est-à-dire lorsque Edgar faisait encore les présentations avec les pirates devant la chambre des garçons...).

Sandy s'animait devant les fourneaux puis ensuite devant Nami et Robin quand elles rejoignirent le reste de l'équipage autour de la grande table. Même si le groupe de l'expédition avait fait un petit déjeuner, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'ils n'allaient pas manger aussi goulûment que leurs camarades.

Edgar pu savourer lui aussi les excellents mets préparer par le coq et observer l'appétit vorace du capitaine « Luffy au Chapeau de Paille » auquel il avait plus ample connaissance durant le repas.

Les pirates qui venaient seulement de faire la connaissance du villageois, remarquèrent avec inquiétude (oui il y avait de quoi avoir peur !) qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Gol D. Roger, du One Piece ou de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille... Inquiétant donc !

« -C'est incroyable çà ! Votre île est complètement reculée du monde extérieur ! Comment faites vous pour vivre dans une telle ignorance ?

-On ne sait pas non plus que nous sommes ignorant, çà ne nous gêne donc pas ! Et vous, savez, cette île a sa culture ! Les villageois qui y vivent forment une patrie bien solide... répliqua, agacé, Edgar. »

L'ambiance retomba à plat. Chopper choisit ce moment pour réapparaître, moment très bien choisi vu que les pirates s'intéressèrent tout de suite à lui. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le renne, demandant de nouvelles informations sur l'état de santé de l'agent de la marine.

« -J'ai fait tous ce que je pouvais... déclara Chopper.

-QUOI ? ELLE EST MORTE ?! C'est pas vrai ! Cria Sandy en mordant sa chemise, tandis que sa tête prenait une teinte transparente.

-Nan, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle est sauvée, mais que là, elle dort !

-Ahhhh !! (Soulagement vocal de Sandy).

-Cool ! (Pipo)

-Super ! On ira la voir après ! (Nami)

-... (Robin et Zorro)

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? (Brook et Franky)

-Quelqu'un est mort ? (Luffy)

-CRETINS ! MAIS SUIVEZ UN PEU ! (Nami)

-?? (Edgar) »

Tandis que Nami expliquait une énième fois, avec Pipo, ce qu'il se passait à leur capitaine, Zorro partait à la vigie s'entraîner (oui, la vigie du Thousand Sunny sert aussi de salle d'entraînement, vous pouvez le voir sur les plans que Oda nous a fait dans les SBS ).

Brook et Franky décidèrent d'aider à la vaisselle après s'être fait bien shooter par Sandy. Pipo et Chopper s'en allèrent plus loin dans la « Pipo-factory », pour continuer leurs dangereuses expériences... Nami partit s'installer dehors pour continuer de tracer des cartes, et Robin invita Ed à aller discuter sur son affaire dans l'aquarium bar. Une fois de plus, l'invité fut plus qu'en extase en voyant la salle circulaire entourée d'un gigantesque aquarium ou se prélassait de très beau poissons (non carnivores).

Ils s'asseyèrent et purent constater que Luffy pêchait, vu qu'une gigantesque anguille rose vint déranger les précédents poissons.

« -Quand nous vous avons rencontré, vous nous avez dit que les champignons de votre île avaient subitement disparus il y a deux ans, c'est seulement pour les champignons que cela s'est passé ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Non, pas du tout ! Des tas de fruits, des tas d'espèces animales ont aussi disparus !

-Vous savez pourquoi ?

-Je m'en doute ! Le climat a beaucoup changé depuis deux ans ! Avant il y avait souvent des pluies de saisons, notre île est automnale, souvenez-vous, et maintenant, le climat s'est... « Asséché ». Nous sommes sur la Route de tous les périls, les îles possèdent leur climat propre, mais, là, il semblerait que notre île change de saisons ! Bien sur la faune et la flore n'étaient pas habituées à cela, ce qui explique les nombreuses disparitions...

-C'est vraiment étrange ! Mais est-ce que vous êtes le seul à vous souciez de cela sur votre île ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais le pire c'est que personne ne trouve de raison sur ce changement de climat. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'au début, tout semblait normal. C'est au fur et à mesure du temps que tous s'est dégradé ! C'est enfin il y a deux ans que la situation est devenue critique...

-Car des éléments de base pour l'alimentation humaine ont commencé à disparaître.

-Exactement... »

Tous cela était vraiment très étrange. L'archéologue ne voulait pas vraiment se soucier des affaires des autres, mais elle voyait bien qu'Edgar avait besoin d'aide. Edgar avait le regard dans le vide car cette situation le désespérait assez : qu'allait devenir son île et ses villageois si ils ne pouvaient plus se nourrir ? Mourir, çà s'était sûr...

« Mais je ne vois pas en quoi une troupe de pirates s'intéresserait à cela... Quelles sont vos véritables intentions ? Êtes vous vraiment intriguée par cette histoire ?

-Fufu... Hum, disons que tous les mystères du monde me fascinent ! Et tous ces mystères sont souvent accompagnés d'une certaine aventure que notre capitaine ne refuserait pour rien au monde !

-Et beh ! C'est vraiment cool de rencontrer des jeunes gens avec tant d'énergie à revendre ! Comme vous paraissez bien sympa, j'vais tous vous racontez, enfin, tous ce que je sais en tout cas... »

* * *

Après avoir réussi à réunir tous les pirates dans la salle à manger, non sans mal : Luffy était décidé à pêcher une sirène, quand Sandy avait entendu cela, il alla éjecter son capitaine contre le mat du bateau. Le coq avait du lui expliquer qu'il ne fallait pas s'y prendre comme çà, qu'on ne pêchait pas ces si désirables créatures, mais qu'on les aimait, tous simplement. Le problème était que le capitaine ne comprenait rien à l'amour...

Il avait fallu ensuite dénicher Brook dans la vigie en train de regarder Zorro s'entraîner. Les deux manieurs d'épées et de sabres furent contraints de descendre sous le fulguro-point de Nami...

Pipo était arrivé sans qu'on lui demande, voyant tous ses camarades subir le courroux de la navigatrice. Franky avait eu de la chance : c'était Robin qui était allé le chercher .

Enfin, Chopper qui voulait rester au chevet de la malade, du se rendre gentiment sans ronchonner auprès d'Edgar.

Le vieil homme put enfin commencer son récit. Il expliqua ce que Robin savait déjà, en résumant, pour ne pas faire attendre cette dernière sur ce que l'ancien agent de la marine allait dévoiler.

Certains pirates ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment au résumé, et pour passer le temps, ils dormaient (voir Zorro), ou ils mangeaient (voir Luffy), ou encore chantaient (voir Brook)...

Malgré tout, tous l'équipage compris à peu près le problème du « papi ».

« -Ok ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Luffy, les mains sur les hanches et abordant un air super sérieux. Je veux bien t'aider, mais je ne suis pas le maître des saisons, alors...

-Ouai, c'est vrai mon vieux, on va pas vraiment pouvoir t'aider si tu sais pas qui est la cause de tout ce remue-ménage, compléta Sandy.

-Justement, écoutez moi, je ne sais pas vraiment qui est derrière tous cela...

-Ouai, on avance toujours pas là... grogna Zorro qui s'était réveillé un peu avant.

-Hum, s'il vous plaît...

-On vous écoute.

-J'avais un fils...

-Oh, "j'avais". Il est mort alors... _BLAM !!_

-CRETIN ! SOIT UN PEU SENSIBLE !! Tais toi maintenant !

-Ouai ! Vas-y Nami ! Explose la tête à « tête de choux » !

-...

-Bon, c'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu mon fils. Il y a trois ans, il a anticipé le changement de climat de notre île. Il était le météorologue de notre île. Il était vraiment très doué, et j'étais fier de lui ! Il avait fait des découvertes qu'il disait « mystérieuses » car elles semblaient être d'origine humaine. Il prenait un très grand intérêt à son travail et n'avait pratiquement plus de vie sociale... Il ne me disait pas beaucoup de chose sur ses découvertes, il disait qu'elles n'étaient qu'hypothèse, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour çà. Je respectais ses choix, mais lui, s'inquiétait réellement de tous les nouveaux changements climatiques. Il parti un jour, me laissant seulement une lettre. Je la garde toujours sur moi, si vous voulez la voir... »

Il défroissa un papier de sa poche et le tendit aux pirates. Voilà, ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit :

_Cher père,_

_Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas pouvoir te dire au revoir, mais mes recherches ont abouties à un résultat qui mérite de garder secret. Je te demande de ne pas dévoiler cela aux autres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils en penseraient, et s'ils voulaient partir, ils risqueraient de perdre la vie._

_Je ne souhaite rien de tous cela. Je souhaite que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je reviendrais dans cinq mois, si mon expédition se révèle plus dure, peut-être nous reverrons nous dans un an._

_Je t'informe que je ne pars pas seul. Après être parti de notre île, je me dirigerais vers celle de « Quo-Lantä », ou je retrouverais Loren, Paolo et Sol, mes compagnons de travail que tu as déjà rencontré il y a cinq ans._

_Quand nous serons tous réunis et paré à l'expédition, nous partirons vers une autre île. C'est celle-ci qui semblerait être à l'origine de tous. Nous ne connaissons rien d'elle, mis à part que c'est une île volcanique._

_Si nos doutes se révèlent exacts, il y aurait quelqu'un, ou plusieurs personnes, qui dirigerait cette île comme une machine à tuer._

_Son nom nous est inconnu._

_Mais pour plus de contenance mais surtout pour qu'elle ne nous semble pas plus étrange, qu'elle ne l'est, nous l'avons baptisé l'Ile du Feu._

_Je t'embrasse papa, sache que toi et maman resterait toujours dans mon cœur._

_Ilan._

« -Votre fils n'avait pas vraiment l'air de penser qu'il allait revenir, si vous voulez mon avis, dis Franky.

-Hum, sûrement, oui. Et il n'est jamais revenu. Je n'ai jamais reçu quelques informations sur une quelconque expédition dans les environs...

-Mais peut-être que cette île n'est pas située dans les environs... murmura Nami.

-C'est lugubre... balbutia Pipo.

-Mais non long-nez. Votre fils a du découvrir quelque chose, et ce quelque chose n'était sûrement pas sans danger, exposa Robin.

-Mais depuis de jour, je vis seul voyez-vous. Bien sûr il y a les autres villageois, mais j'ai déjà perdu ma femme Lillian, alors quand mon fils s'en est allé et n'est jamais revenu, s'en est devenu trop ! Seulement je n'ai plus la force et l'insouciance de mes vingt ans...

-Mais nous nous l'avons ! »

Tous les pirates tournèrent la tête vers leur capitaine.

« -Pas de çà Luffy ! commença Pipo, je t'ai dis que si on s'attardait à chaque île, tu deviendrais le seigneur des pirates à soixante-dix-sept ans !

-Oui mais que vaut le temps face à une aventure ?

-...

-Pourquoi il a dit un truc d'intelligent pour une fois ?

-J'en sais rien Nami-chérie... »

Robin rigola discrètement et des sourires naquirent enfin aux lèvres des Pirates. Ils éclatèrent de rire, même Luffy, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il riait, même s'il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver dans cette nouvelle aventure...

Edgar avait la larme à l'œil. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait trouvé un bel équipage qui pouvait l'aider à reprendre espoir...

Après que les pirates eurent finit de reprendre leur souffle, Sandy décida de fêter le début de l'aventure par un magnifique repas. Luffy bondit de joie, accompagné de Pipo et Chopper. Brook sortait un répertoire de musiques assorties à la fête, et Nami et Franky s'occupèrent de la décoration. Robin et Zorro, eux, allèrent choisir les meilleures bouteilles d'alcool...

Mais alors que tout le monde vaguait à leur activités respectives et que Edgar racontait des histoires de marine à Chopper (ou comment lui et ses amis de la marine avait réussi à faire une bonne farce à leur supérieur, c'est-à-dire lui avoir caché tous ses vêtements dans la partie des femmes agents de la marine...), un cri aigu et trèèèès strident, retentit à travers le navire.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée de la cuisine, qui était Normalement fermée.

Sauf que là, elle était ouverte, et une jeune femme brune au regard terrifié se tenait devant.

A suivre...

* * *

**_Non ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ?!_**

**_Quel suspens !!_**

**_Hé hé !! Reviews !! Tadada !! Reviews !! Tadada !! (SPOIL : argh, vous avez vu les derniers chapitres de OP ? Ahlala !! Une guerre va bientôt naître !! J'en suis sûre !! Oda est un dieu !!)_**

**_LucioL ;)_**


	4. L'heure est aux réjouissances

**_Bonjour bonjour !!_**

**_Je vous présente maintenant le quatrième chapitre !!_**

**_Merci à Elodie85, Daffy from the GoldenFreaks (quel nom !), Clowsama et Raflon pour vos reviews, elles me comblent de bonheur :D ! Merci aux autres lecteurs !! Je le vois dans mes stats qu'il y a du monde qui viens !! YEAH !_**

**_C'est d'une humeur chaleureuse et joyeuse que vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!_**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : L'heure est aux réjouissances...

Revenons un jour auparavant, sur l'île touristique où nos amis mugiwaras avaient rencontrés le commodore Smoker et sa troupe de marine...

Après la disparition de son major, Smoker avait réquisitionné un poste de marine abandonné dans une rue de l'île. Ils étaient maintenant plus à l'abri des regards curieux qui se demandaient pourquoi des soldats s'installaient sur une île comme celle-là.

"-Les marines peuvent s'installer sur tous les territoires qu'ils veulent ! Avait aboyé le commodore, énervé par Tashigi qui avait littéralement disparu de l'île."

Pendant environ un jour, le "chasseur blanc" n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit avec ses hommes. Ils avaient ratissé l'île de fond en comble sans obtenir la moindre parcelle du major Tashigi et maintenant, ils roupillaient tous dans le nouveau poste de la marine. Bien sûr, Smoker ne s'était pas attribué ce loisir, et contactait Hina la "dame de fer" par escargophone.

"Oï ! Hina à l'appareil ! Un problème Smoker ?

-Grmblmbl...

-Ok, vas-y explique moi... T'as plus de vêtements de rechange ? C'est çà ? Je l'aurais parié...

-NON, ce n'est pas çà ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer comme histoire ?...

-Bon, accouche, j'ai pas que çà à faire ! Tu sais quelle heure il est ? Quatre heures du mat' !

-Bon, écoute, on a un gros problème : Tashigi a disparu...

-O.O (rappelons que l'escargophone reproduis le visage du dialogueur)

-Oui, bon, fait pas cette tête, on a fouillé toute l'île de fond en comble et on l'a pas retrouvé, la seule information qui pourrait nous aider est celle d'une vieille personne : apparemment une jeune femme se prétendant "marine" l'aurait aidé face à une troupe de pirates et lui aurait permis de s'enfuir après que le combat fut engagé.

-Okééé... Mais çà nous avance pas... --'''

-Attends, c'est pas fini, après, la vieille a dis qu'un des brigands avait assommé la marine et qu'ils l'avaient emmenée avec eux sur leur bateau. Après, elle les a vu juste lever l'ancre et s'en aller en détruisant sur leur passage nos navires...

-Mais c'est bien réjouissant tous çà... Donc je conclus que vous êtes bloqués sur cette île jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher...

-... x-x'''...

-Bon, c'est bon, j'arrive, je prend deux navires, et sinon, elle s'appelle comment votre île ?

-"Bananaslip ", c'est une île estivale, super touristique avec pleins de bateaux au port... Tu peux pas te tromper...

-... C'est, bon, j'ai l'Eternal Pose de "Bananaslip"... Hum,... vu la distance sur la carte, je dirais qu'on arrive dans... w

-Dans ??

-Trois jours...

-TROIS JOURS ??

-Bon, on se dépêchera, alors disons dans... deux jours ...

-Ouai, bah vas-y, j'espère que t'es déjà dans ton navire !!

-Mais oui... -.-''', En tout cas, je te préviens que pendant ces deux jours, tu prépares un plan pour savoir où on va après ! Parce que j'ai pas non plus envie de rester sur une île à rien foutre...

-T'inquiètes ! Allez ! Tchaô ! A dans deux jours !!

-C'est çà... _Clac ! BIP BIP BIPP..._"

Smoker raccrocha le combiné et commença immédiatement à réfléchir sur la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait... Pourquoi des pirates auraient pris une marine ? Pour l'échanger contre un butin, ou pour avoir un otage et demander la restitution d'un prisonnier en échange... Mais là, Smoker n'avait pas eu de message de pirates sur un otage quelconque...

La situation était assez compliquée, et s'il ne retrouvait pas son major le plus rapidement possible, il risquait d'avoir de sérieux problèmes et surtout des regrets...

Mais sincèrement, il pensait toujours que "Tashigi était la honte de la marine".

* * *

Revenons dans le temps réel pour retrouver les mugiwaras, alors qu'ils commencent à préparer le départ d'une nouvelle aventure, avec à leur bord, "Edgar Roth".

Tandis que dans la cuisine, les pirates commençaient à préparer les réjouissances pour la fête qu'ils avaient prévu de faire dans une ambiance chaleureuse, dans l'infirmerie, Tashigi était toujours allongée sur le lit. Chopper était passé prendre sa température quelques minutes plus tôt, et d'après lui, elle avait légèrement de la fièvre. Son état était correct, quand on oubliait qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée depuis que les pirates du Chapeau de Paille l'avait retrouvé.

Derrière la cloison, les pirates faisaient beaucoup de bruit à s'agiter dans tous les sens, de plus, la cuisine se trouvait tout près de la salle de soins...

Doucement, les yeux de Tashigi s'entrouvrirent. Puis quand elle distingua le meubler autour du lit, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se redressa difficilement : la fièvre était assez élevée et sa tête cognait. Elle sortit du lit en chancelant et se rattrapa au bureau du docteur. Elle ne voyait pas très clair sans ses lunettes, et c'est à tâtons qu'elle les reconnut sur une pile de livre.

Elle les ajusta et remarqua que le verre était cassé.

_Ce n'est pas possible... Cà n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de problème... Et où suis-je d'abord ? Je ne me souviens pas trop de ce qu'il s'est passé après avoir été attaqué sur Bananaslip... Ouch !! Ma tête !_

Une violente douleur lui parcouru le crâne, le coup qu'elle avait reçu de la part du brigand était mal passé... Normal en fait... Mais Tashigi était en rage contre elle ! Elle n'avait pas réussi à tenir bon face à cette tripotée de pirates ! Ah les forbans !!

Elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle et analysa la situation : elle n'était plus dans la sombre cale du bateau pirate apparemment. Elle était plutôt bien logée à vrai dire. Elle se trouvait vraisemblablement dans une infirmerie coquette, et avait reçu de bons soins, ses blessures avaient été désinfectées, puis elle portait une longue chemise de nuit beige.

Elle retrouva son uniforme complètement usé par le sang et les déchirures...

_Le commodore Smoker va me tuer... Enfin, si je le retrouve ! Je ne sais même pas qui m'a sauvé... Ils ont l'air bien jouasses en tout cas mes "sauveurs"! Ils font un de ces boucans ! Cà fait mal à la tête !_

Elle décida d'aller voir l'équipage auquel elle devait la vie. Elle prit malgré tout son jean usé, il ne devait pas vraiment faire chaud dehors... Elle chancela une nouvelle fois. La fièvre lui brûlait le corps...La cale où elle avait été logée auparavant grouillait de rats et de moisissures avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse une nouvelle fois. Finalement, elle devrait peut-être rester couché... Mais elle voulait absolument exprimer sa reconnaissance aux marins, de plus, elle avait un grand creux dans l'estomac. Elle ouvrit l'une des deux portes de l'infirmerie et se retrouva sur le pont du bateau. Une violente bourrasque de vent entra dans la chambre. Tashigi referma tout de suite la porte.

« Euh... On va passer par l'autre hein... Se dit-elle. »

Cette fois-ci, elle ouvrit plus prudemment la seconde porte. Et ce qu'il s'y trouvait derrière était largement beaucoup plus pire et horrible et stupéfiant et inconcevable et incroyable et inimaginable (etc.) qu'un ouragan rose sentant le pop-corn qui serait entré dans l'infirmerie.

Devant elle ne se trouvait pas un, pas deux, pas trois, mais bien quatorze Willy Waller Two thousand SIX !!

_Note de l'auteur : Veuillez barrer cette phrase issue des « têtes à claques » que LucioL ne devrait pas regarder pour sa santé mentale... Bon, reprenons..._

Devant elle s'afficha une vision d'hallucination. Elle rêvait forcément, la fièvre lui était trop montée à la tête ! Elle aurait du rester dormir dans ce lit tout douillet... Elle se pinça pour vérifier si ce qu'elle voyait était réel ou fictif...

_Aïe. Ce n'est pas fictif._

Tashigi, surmenée par tout ce qui lui arrivait en quelques jours et par son mal de tête, cria d'horreur avant de s'évanouir...

Les pirates ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Soit parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un en plus à bord, soit parce qu'il commençait déjà à s'empiffrer, soit parce qu'il avait perdu leur sang-froid ou parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire...

Chopper fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur, (suivi de prêt par Sandy... 'o') et prit sa forme « humaine » pour soulever la jeune femme. _(Faites comme moi : imaginer Chopper version « mi-humain, mi-renne », essayant de soulever quelqu'un, trop chou non ? ... --')_

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?? demanda Sandy à Chopper.

-J'en sais pas plus que toi figure-toi ! grogna le renne, je croyais qu'elle n'était toujours pas réveillée ! Je suis allé la voir il y a seulement un quart d'heure !

-Eh ben çà à suffit pour qu'elle se rende compte qui l'avait sauvé j'ai l'impression... murmurèrent Brook et Franky qui découvraient pour la première fois la marine qu'ils avaient seulement entendu parler.

-Cà a du lui faire un choc de s'apercevoir que des pirates sauvent un agent de la marine, déclara Chopper.

-Oui, et c'est bien çà qui me fait dire que nous ne sommes pas des pirates normaux... grogna Zorro.

-Tiens ! Toi, la « brute aux cheveux verts », on doit te parler ! dit Nami, se souvenant seulement maintenant d'une importante chose.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ? J'ai encore quelque chose à te rembourser ?

-Mais non ! Enfin si, mais c'est pas de çà qu'on voudrait te parler...

-« On » ?

-Oui, Pipo et moi.

-?? »

La rousse et le canonnier prirent le bretteur à part et fusillèrent ce dernier de leurs regards. Les autres pirates avaient repris leur activité et Chopper s'occupait de la marine dans l'infirmerie. Nami reprit son interrogatoire.

« Pas la peine de nier. On sait tous maintenant.

-Mais çà va pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?? répliqua Zorro.

-Dis-nous pourquoi t'as pas sauvé la marine l'autre jour. Dit Pipo.

-EH ! C'est personnel...

-Tu l'as connais ? demanda Nami sur un ton « séducteur ».

-T'ES MABOULE OU QUOI !! O.O

-Oh... J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait... reprit-elle de la même façon en se rapprochant un peu plus du sabreur qui suait à grosses gouttes. (Inutile de dire que Pipo était pété de rire...)

-C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! siffla Zorro pour ne pas attirer plus d'attention que ne le faisais Pipo avec son grand rire.

-Ah... Bon, c'est quoi alors ? grogna-t-elle, déçue de ne pas faire plus d'effet sur le jeune homme. (Avec Sandy, çà aurait marché...)

-Hé ! fit le canonnier, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose d'important, et ce qui était sûrement le cas...

-Quoi ? è-é

-Je me souviens d'elle !

-é-è Mais de qui tu parles ?

-Ben de la marine ! A ton avis !

-Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ? _BLAM ! Nami 36 – Pipo 0._

-A Alurbana ! Elle nous a aidé Vivi et moi lorsqu'on devait rejoindre la tour de l'horloge ! Elle nous avait bien couvert de toutes attaques qu'on nous lançait...

-Tiens ! Les marines aident les pirates maintenant ! C'est nouveau ! S'exclama Zorro.

-Ouai, bah fait le malin ! C'est en partie grâce à elle que la ville n'a pas explosée è-é !

-...

-Mais on en apprend ces temps-ci !! J'hallucine... souffla la navigatrice.»

Robin esquissa un sourire tout en mettant le couvert avec Sandy. Si le trio de comiques aurait bien regardé aux alentours, ils auraient sans doute aperçu une oreille et un oeil sur le mur adjacent...

« -Qui y a t il Robin d'amour ? Laisse ces couverts s'ils te dérangent, je m'en occupe !!

-Nan, c'est bon Sandy-Kun...

-w J'adoreee quand tu m'appelles comme çà w !!

-Ah... ô.ô... »

A quelques mètres de l'archéologue et du coq, l'autre discussion bien animée...

« -Mais tu vas nous le dire ? Oï ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

-Nami, arrête ! Tu l'étrangles !!

-Hum ? Ah ouai...

-Cà t'es tellement habituel de traumatiser les gens que maintenant c'est comme un réflexe pour toi ! C'est grave !

-Répète pour voir !! _CATABLAM BOUM CRAC !! Nami 42 – Pipo 0._

-Arhhhhh ! Kof, kof... Mais t'y vas pas de main morte quand tu m'étrangles ! suffoqua le sabreur. Bon si t'y tiens tant que çà... Son prénom à cette marine c'est « Tashigi ».

-Ben voilà ! Suffisait de me le dire plus tôt !

-Comment voulais-tu que je parle ? Tu m'en empêchais !

-Kof... ne la cherche pas Zorro ! Tu vas t'en prendre une ! Kof... c'est moi qui te le dis ! balbutia le canonnier.

-Bon, c'est tout ce qui m'intéressait pour le moment... »

La rousse semblait à peu prêt satisfaite (dans ces cas là vous pouvez vous estimer heureux) et laissa les deux garçons par terre pour se joindre à l'autre groupe qui commençait déjà à se goinfrer de succulents plats « made by Mr. Prince » ! Pipo délaissa toute cette agitation et partit pêcher en compagnie de Brook et Chopper sur l'avant du bateau.

« -Regardez-moi celui-là !!

-Pas mal ! Mais çà ne vaut pas celui que j'avais pêché sur Calm-Belt quand j'avais neuf ans !

-C'est vrai ?? Pipo, t'es géant !!

-Merci mon p'tit Chopper ! Alors prends-en de la graine Brook ! Pêche moi un crocodile d'au moins trente mètres de long !

-Ben bien sûr... »

Le petit groupe commençait à s'extasier sur le poisson que le musicien venait de pêcher. Sa bouche était énorme et possédait une bonne centaine de canines prêtes à vous déchirer la peau, ses écailles étaient d'une noirceur plus que troublante si vous rencontriez l'engin dans l'eau : en fait vous ne le verriez même pas puisqu'il se fondrait avec la couleur de la mer... Enfin, son corps mesurait seulement deux mètres de long, ce qui était relativement petit pour se trouver sur La Route De Tous Les Périls.

Malgré les dires de Pipo, ce monstre suffirait à l'anéantir en un seul coup de mâchoires...

Luffy les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, avec des gigots dans les mains.

« Yosh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-On plante des tomates ! répondirent les trois pirates ironiquement.

-C'est vrai ?! O.O

-Ben bien sûr... Tu les vois pas là ?? -.-'''

-Nan... Elles sont où ?

-MAIS T'ES AUSSI STUPIDE QUE CA MA PAROLE ?!

_-Arghh_... (Cri d'agonie de Luffy)

-Cà lui apprendra... è-é »

Zorro était sorti à la suite de son capitaine, mais d'une façon un peu plus discrète (et une bouteille de rhum à la main). Il s'était installé à quelques mètres d'eux dans une partie ombragée, de sorte que ses amis ne l'embêtent pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà... Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit : Qu'allait-il faire quand Tashigi se réveillerait ? La marine piquerait une crise, c'était sûr, et elle lui demanderait de se battre, et gnagnagni et gnagnagna... et elle lui réciterait son baratin comme quoi un pirate comme lui n'est pas digne de porter de si beaux sabres...

D'un geste instinctif il porta la main à ses trois précieux katanas qu'il chérissait plus que tous...

La marine était décidément née pour le poursuivre jusqu'à la fin des temps juste pour eux... Son sabre « Shigure » ne lui suffisait donc pas ?

En repensant à la lame magnifique du sabre de Tashigi, il fronça les sourcils... Il n'avait pas revu ce sabre à la ceinture de la jeune femme dans le bateau pirate...

Zorro se releva brusquement. Où était-il maintenant ? Il n'imaginait pas la fureur de Tashigi lorsqu'elle remarquerait l'absence de son précieux sabre. Tout du moins, il se disait que cela ferait le même sentiment pour lui s'il perdait ses katanas...

_On n'aura plus jamais la paix avec elle et elle aurait encore une raison de m'en vouloir à mort... « Pourquoi t'es pas allé chercher mon sabre ? Hein ? Alors je ne vais pas être gentille ! Prépare-toi à la fessée !! » Argh... J'imagine vraiment pas..._

_-... ._

_-..._

_Je crois que je vais faire une bonne action... Euh... En fait je sais pas trop... Si c'est pour me faire fusiller après... Enfin, comme çà je me rattraperais sur l'épisode du bateau et Nami, Pipo et l'autre cuistot me laisseront un peu tranquille... Bonne idée tous comptes fait...-.-'_

Zorro regarda les pêcheurs du coin de l'œil en s'enfournant une bonne gorgée de rhum dans la bouche. Ils avaient trop l'air occupé par la nouvelle proie de Chopper : un poisson aussi long et fin qu'une corde se trémoussait sur le pont du bateau. Tandis que les quatre pirates balançaient l'étrange poisson dans l'aquarium à travers la trappe, Zorro ôta son T-shirt blanc mais garda quand même sa ceinture munie de ses sabres.

_On ne sait jamais... Je sais pas ce qu'il y a là-dessous... Et vu ce que les autres pêchent, çà n'a pas l'air inofensif..._

Le bretteur monta sur le rebord du bateau et fit un magnifique plongeon !! « YEAH ! Vas-y Zorro ! T'es le meilleur !! »-dixit LucioL w. Après avoir repérer l'épave sous l'eau, il prit une grande inspiration et sombra dans les ténèbres des eaux tumultueuses du Nouveau Monde !! Ah ah ah !! (à prononcer avec une fois très profonde, sombre et peu rassurante 'u')

« -Z'avez pas entendu un « _Plouf » _?

-Ouai Chopper ! Cà doit être un nouveau monstre marin pour avoir fait autant de bruit !!

-Gyahhh ! Tous à couvert !! TT..TT

-Tranquille Tony Tony ! Ecoute ! Je vais leur jouer une sonate d'un artiste réputé : c'est de « Zarmo » ils vont adorer !

-Je ne suis pas rassuré là Brook...

-OUAI !! UNE CHANSON ! UNE CHANSON !!

-Je vois que l'enthousiaste du capitaine me donne une grande source d'inspiration ! Je vais plutôt improviser !

-J'ai encore plus peur là...

-Tais-toi ! Ecoute plutôt... »

* * *

Nami, Robin, Franky, Sandy et Edgar étaient toujours dans la cuisine, à discuter un peu plus intelligemment que l'autre groupe. La navigatrice achevait de dessiner la carte de l'île à laquelle ils avaient accosté et se joignait vivement à la conversation qui était en cour. C'était bien beau de s'être lancé à la recherche du groupe de recherche d'Ilan, le fils d'Edgar, mais si les mugiwaras ignoraient où se situait « L'île du Feu », ils n'allaient rien découvrir du tout...

Sandy cuisinait pour la soirée tout en jetant souvent des coups d'oeil à travers la porte de l'infirmerie. Tashigi restait blanche comme un linge, allongée sur le lit, et comme toujours, le cuisinier ne pouvait supporter qu'une belle jeune femme soit malade, comme l'avait été Nami après Little Garden.

Il avait beau demander à Chopper quand la marine allait se réveiller, le doc n'en savait rien. « Mais arrête avec çà tu veux ! Je ne suis pas devin, et elle n'a que de la fièvre et eu un choc émotionnel. Bien sûr que cela est grave, mais tant que je suis là, rien à craindre. Je ne pourrai pas supporter que l'un de mes patients succombe malgré mes efforts ! Alors, maintenant, si tu veux qu'elle aille bien, tais-toi et prépares-lui un plat requinquant quand elle se réveillera ! ».

Les paroles du docteur faisait leur effet : Sandy ne prononçait aucun mot sur l'état de santé le Tashigi, dont il avait appris le nom quelques temps auparavant par Nami, et avait préparé un très bon plat équilibré et adapté à un malade.

Les pirates restaient toujours sereins sur la façon dont ils allaient pouvoir se rendre sur l'île du Feu. Alors que la navigatrice rangeait ses cartes, elle sursauta à la suite d'un violent coup de point donné sur la table.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS FRANKY ? TU POURRAIS PREVENIR AVANT DE FAIRE CA !!

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose.

-C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR QUE TU FRACASSES LA TABLE !!

-Elle n'est pas cassée. Bref, je viens de...

-Y'a pas de « Bref » qui tiennent ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! Chuis trop jeune pour mourir !

-Bon, c'est bon Nami ? Franky a l'air d'avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à dire.

-Grmblmr... Ton pacifisme me déçoit Robin...

-Bon ! coupa le charpentier, Regardez là !

-What ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette lettre ? demanda Sandy.

-Ben, on dirait qu'il y a un petit symbole en dessous du texte... Ici, dans la partie blanche...

-Hum, oui, effectivement, c'est une étoile, affirma Edgar. Je ne m'en étais pas préoccupé auparavant mais elle peut avoir un certain lien avec notre problème...

-Mais pourquoi vous ne nous l'avait pas dit ? demanda Sandy, un peu énervé.

-Euh... Je ne sais pas. Alzheimer ?

-Sûrement... -.-'

-Eh Edgar ! Pour moi c'est pas n'importe qu'elle étoile, ton étoile là.

-Ouai ! Franky a raison, si vous auriez regardé un peu plus souvent des cartes pendant votre poste à la marine, çà aurait pu vous être utile... Cette étoile représente une boussole...

-Ahhhhhhh... s'étonna le vieil homme.

-Et votre fils voulait peut-être vous indiquer une direction à prendre, si l'envie vous prenait de le retrouver...

-Incroyable ! Je suis vraiment aussi stupide que çà ? Dites le moi franchement !

-Oui.

-Arghh ! TT..TT J'en était sûr !! Bouhouuuuhouuu...

-Hum -.-', allons, reprenez-vous... le consola Franky. »

Il s'en suivit un silence de réflexion ponctué par les reniflements d'Edgar. Que signifiait la boussole ? Elle était si petite qu'on en distinguait mal les moindres détails. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit passée outre aux yeux des pirates. Ils auraient tout à fait pu la prendre pour une tache d'encre... Dailleurs, la lettre était resplendissante de petites taches et infimes traits...

Etrange... Sandy prit lentement la lettre et la porta devant son œil. Au fur et à mesure qu'il observait la feuille, son œil et sa bouche s'agrandissait.

« -Sandy ? Un problème ?

-ô.O, O.ô, o.-, -.-, O.O ! X.X !

-SANDY !! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! s'inquiéta Nami en voyant le cuisinier s'asseoir lentement sur une chaise.

-...C'est... c'est...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est quoi ?

-Regarde toi-même Nami... »

L'archéologue avait pris délicatement la lettre des mains du cuisinier et l'avait inspecté sans aucune réaction. Elle la passait maintenant à la rousse.

Silence.

Cri de la part de Nami suivi d'un tremblement et de l'effondrement d'une chaise.

« -NON MAIS CA VA PAS NAMI ? TU POURRAIS PREVENIR AVANT DE FAIRE CA !!

-ARRRGHHH !! J'Y CROIS PAS !!

-OUAI BAH DIS CA À LA CHAISE QUE TU VIENS DE REDUIRE EN POUSSIERE !

-T'SAIS CE QUE JE LUI DIS À TA CHAISE ?

-... Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le droit de lui crier dessus ?

-La vie est injuste Franky, tu ne savais pas ?

-Arghh... Je crois que t'as raison Nico Robin...

-C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !! continua Nami. Comment à ton pu passer outre sur cette flagrante découverte ?!

-Qui y-a-t-il ? demanda Edgar sur un ton inquiet.

-Cette lettre... C'est une carte en fait... »

Le vieil homme prit précipitamment la feuille et l'observa dans les moindres détails. Sa réaction fut spontanée. Il fondit en larmes... Les pirates le regardèrent étrangement, disons qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela de la part d'Edgar. Ils tentèrent de le réconforter, mais rien à faire : il commençait à divaguer sur les pouvoirs de l'âge.

« Regardez moi !! Bouhouhouuu !! J'ai eu cette carte sous le nez pendant plusieurs années et je croyais simplement que mon fils avait pris un brouillon tout chiffonné !! Mes yeux ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient... bouhouuu...

-Hum, ne vous inquiétez pas Edgar... nous aussi nous n'avions pas vu la ruse employé par votre fils...

-Nami, intervint Robin, je ne crois pas que nos yeux soient les responsables si nous n'avons pas remarqué tout de suite la carte à travers la lettre. Il semblerait qu'elle soit apparue après qu'Edgar nous l'ai montrée. L'air de la mer fait toujours un bien fou quand on est resté trop souvent sur terre...

-Tu voudrais dire que l'encre de la carte a réagi avec l'air marin ? Invraisemblable !

-Pourtant se serait un bon moyen de cacher certaines informations. Ilan s'attendait sûrement que son père s'inquiète pour lui s'il ne revenait pas dans les délais donnés...

-Bien sûr que j'ai été inquiet ! Je le suis toujours !! coupa Edgar.

-Oui, sûrement, reprit l'archéologue, mais vous n'avez pas pris la mer pour aller le chercher.

-Hum, je n'avais aucune information sur l'endroit où il se rendait ! Cela ne servait à rien de préparer un bateau !

-Eh bien, si vous l'aviez fait, l'encre de la carte serait apparue. Je pense effectivement qu'elle réagi avec le sel... »

Edgar fit une moue épouvantable... Ce qui entraîna quelques rires. Finalement, la situation s'améliorait : l'équipage avait maintenant en sa possession la carte qui les mènerait à l'île du Feu ! Et si la chance pouvait rester en compagnie des pirates et d'Edgar, peut-être retrouveraient-ils le groupe d'Ilan et découvriraient le mystère de l'île...

L'ex-marine se leva de sa chaise et prit un air reconnaissant.

« Je vous remercie beaucoup de votre aide ! Grâce à vous, mes espoirs, qui avaient disparus, retrouvent vie dans mon cœur ! Cependant, vous pouvez encore oublier cette idée d'aventure... elle ne sera pas sans soucis à mon avis...

-Oubliez cela ! intervint Sandy. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte la joie que notre capitaine aura quand nous lui indiqueront le cap à prendre !

-Il se fera une joie de vous être utile tant qu'il y aura de l'aventure dans les environs ! compléta le charpentier.

-La fête de ce soir sera encore plus excitante ! Je vous assure qu'on va s'amuser !! affirma Nami avec un grand sourire... »

Le vieil homme commença à s'inquiéter : ces pirates n'avaient pas l'air de se rendre compte du danger qui les menaçaient, ce n'était pas une croisière sur les tropiques qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire... Mais Edgar refusa de s'inquiéter. Si ces pirates étaient parvenus au Nouveau Monde avec une joie de vivre aussi intense, pas besoin de s'alarmer ! Enfin, peut-être que si après tout...

Tout à coup, la porte de la cuisine qui joignait le pont s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit. Luffy venait d'y apparaître. Il avait l'air hilare et voulait sûrement faire transmettre sa bonne humeur. Il arriva à se calmer de son fou rire. (Non s'en mal, Nami avait du l'assommer pour qu'il se calme).

« -Hahahhaa !! Pfff... Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'on a pêché !! Ahahhaha !! Wouahahha !! Au début on a eu super peur, mais après c'était trop marrant ! AHhahwhouuuhouuu... Pff, çà fait du bien de rigoler...

-Bon, ok, t'as l'air vachement heureux... --'

-Venez voir ! Vous serez pété de rire !! »

Le groupe s'échangea des regards inquiets (quand même, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu encore attraper comme engin ? Bonne question...) Après réflexion, ils se levèrent et partirent à la suite de Luffy...

Ils découvrirent Zorro en train d'étrangler Pipo, si bien que de l'écume sortait de la bouche de celui-ci. Le bretteur semblait très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très énervé. Savez-vous ce qui vous arrive quand vous taquinez un Zorro très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très énervé ?

Dans le meilleur des cas, vous devenez tétraplégique.

Dans le pire, vous mourrez.

Aussi simple que cela.

Encore que nous ne savons pas vraiment laquelle option est la meilleure...

Encore que vous ne mourrez que dans d'atroces souffrances : comme dépieutez de tous vos tendons jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive... (H O R R I B L E !! comment j'ai pu imaginer çà x.x ?)

Bref. Imaginez l'état du canonnier après le courroux du sabreur... Pitoyable est un mot très faible. Enfin, passons. Les nouveaux arrivants ne comprenaient pas trop ce qu'il se passait : Luffy leur avait prétendu une belle prise. Où était-elle ?

...

Une seule et même idée se forgea dans le cerveau de tous les pirates. Leurs regards convergèrent tous vers un point vert.

« -Nan...

-...Qu'est-...

-...ce...

-...qu'il...

-...faisait...

-...pour...

-...qu'ils...

-...le...

-VOS GUEULES !!

-...J'y...

-...crois...

-...pas...

-J'AI DIS DE VOUS LA FERMER ! C'EST COMPRIS ?!

-... ...

-TOI ! J'AI DE MOTS À TE DIRE ! »

Zorro se jeta sur son capitaine en dégainant ses sabres. Il s'en suivit une énorme bagarre camouflée par un gros nuage de poussière (d'où sortaient des étoiles et des serpentins).

L'équipage éclata de rire. Les larmes jaillirent à flots tellement la situation était hilarante. Sandy fut le premier à stopper le massacre qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Il éjecta Luffy sur le mat et Zorro par terre. Le coq s'adressa alors à son « meilleur ennemi » :

« A quoi tu jouais Marimo ? Tu prenais ton bain ? Remarques, je crois que c'était une bonne résolution ! C'est dommage que les mecs t'aient pêchés trop tôt !! T'aurais p'tête pu sentir meilleur...

-TU PEUX REPETER ?

-Les algues t'ont bouché les oreilles ? Ah non, çà c'est habituel pour toi d'avoir des algues à la place des tympans...

-TU VAS... _BLAM ! BOURFFF ! _(Nami : 122 – Sandy et Zorro : 0)

-Qu'est-ce que faisait Zorro dans l'eau Chopper ?

-Bonne question ! Alors qu'on discutait, Pipo a vu sa canne à pêche se courber, bien sûr, il a tiré comme un fou et on s'est joint à lui ! Et là ! Qu'est-ce qu'on voit sortir de la mer ?

-Zorro...

-EXACTEMENT ! Il ne semblait pas très content qu'on l'ai pêché ! Si çà se trouve il aurait pu se faire croquer par un monstre marin, et on n'aurait jamais su ce qu'il serait devenu !

-Nan mais tu crois quoi Chopper ? Tu me prends pour Pipo ou quoi ? répliqua le sabreur qui reprenait connaissance.

-Eh ! s'indigna Pipo.

-Zorro, pourquoi tu m'as attaqué ? demanda Luffy.

-T'avais pas qu'à ramener le peuple pour qu'il me voit comme une bête de foire !

-C'est qui çà ?

-Grmblmlf... J'vais m'le faire, j'vais m'le faire...

-Du calme ! coupa Franky en se mettant entre le sabreur et Chapeau de Paille. Zorro, qu'est-ce que tu fouttais dans la mer ? Tu crois que c'est la saison ? Tu vas prendre froid comme çà ! Remets ton T-shirt !

-Ouai bah toi remets ton pantalon !

-Snif... je me sens vexé.

-Pas grave Franky ! intervint la rousse. Toi ! Là ! Réponds-nous ! è.é Pourquoi tu te baignais !

-...-.-... Suis-je obligé de répondre ?

-Je pense que oui, conseilla Robin.

-Hum...

-Réponds tout de suite à Nami-chérie ! Espèce de brocoli interstellaire ambulant !

-O.O T'es allé chercher çà où tête de rat ?!

-Dans mon cerveau ! Pas comme toi !

-J'VAIS TE DEFONCER !! »

Ce long dialogue pris enfin fin, (Hum, très mauvais çà...) lorsque un éclair jailli du ciel, accompagné soudainement par un déluge. Les pirates emportèrent les affaires qui se trouvaient sur le pont et rentrèrent prestement dans la cuisine dans un ensemble de cris et de tumultes. Le sabreur profita de l'occasion pour fuir dans la salle de bain, en essayant de cacher avec l'aide de son T-shirt, le quatrième sabre qu'il portait à la ceinture.

Après s'être assurer que la porte était bien fermer à clé, il posa Shigure à part.

_Pff... Qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour une marine qui vous en veut à mort... Heureusement que les autres non pas remarquer son sabre, j'aurais eu l'air malin..._

La porte vibra dans son dos, il se releva rapidement, ses « camarades » avaient du s'apercevoir de son escapade...

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On n'en a pas fini avec toi ! Faut que tu t'expliques ! cria Nami à travers la cloison.

-Je prends une douche ! répondit le bretteur sur un ton mi-figue mi-raisin. Je vais m'enrhumer sinon !

-Tu t'occupes de ta santé maintenant ? Incroyable ! Faut fêter çà ! répliqua Sandy, aux côtés de la rousse.

-Tu m'énerves !

-Merci.

-... »

Dehors, l'orage grondait et la nuit commençait à tomber. Luffy avait appris la bonne nouvelle concernant la carte découverte, il fêtait ainsi cela dignement avec ses acolytes de toujours : Chopper et Pipo. Le doc avait sorti ses « potions » préparées auparavant, qui permettaient de changer d'apparence. Ils avaient testé leur premier mixage sur Franky.

Maintenant, le charpentier se baladait dans la salle en cherchant un miroir. Effectivement, il avait de quoi être inquiet : une longue chevelure rousse ondulait sur ses hanches... (?)

Robin riait à pleine joie, accompagnée par les trois gamins pirates, tandis que Brook se faisait accompagner à la guitare par Edgar à l'harmonica. Le vieil homme savait quelques bases musicales, et les mettaient à profit, ce qui enchantait tout le groupe. Sandy et Nami étant toujours dans le bateau avec Zorro, ils ratèrent une magnifique scène.

Quand Franky mis enfin ses longs doigts fins (?) sur un miroir, les rires et la musique cessèrent pour voir sa réaction.

« GYAAAHHHHH !! C'EST QUI CA ?? (explosion de joie dans la salle)

-Désolé Franky, on s'est loupé sur les cheveux : ils sont trop longs et bouclés...

-Vous allez tout de suite me trouver un « contrepoison » !

-Euh, ce n'est pas du poison qu'on t'a donné...

-C'est une potion de métamorphose ! Le seul hic, c'est que la voix n'a pas changé... »

Le charpentier avait pris la magnifique apparence de la navigatrice de l'équipage, et quand Sandy entra dans la cuisine, il y eu une éruption de gros cœur rouges dans la salle accompagnés d'un geyser de sang.

« -Wouhouu ! Nami ! Que fais-tu dans cette tenue affriolante ? lui demanda le coq en s'essuyant le nez avec un mouchoir. Je croyais que tu étais parti te changer pour mettre une robe de soirée, mais te trouver ici, dans un maillot de bain « deux pièces et seulement celle du bas » et une chemise hawaïenne un peu trop grande ! C'est trop beau !!

-... (Franky tire une tronche plus qu'affolée )

-Qui y'a-t-il ma Nami-d'amour ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Et qu'à tu fais à tes cheveux ?

-Espèce de Love-cook ! Tu sais au moins à qui tu parles ? cria Franky avec sa voix habituel mais le corps de Nami.

-O.O, Nami ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as mué ? »

Imaginez tous les pirates complètement pétés de rire, par l'attitude du charpentier et du cuisinier.

Imaginez Sandy, choqué par la voix de « Nami ».

Imaginez Franky, version « sexy-canon » (voir bombe humaine...), complètement fou, prêt à exploser.

Cà vous donnera une description assez efficace de l'ambiance sur le bateau.

Quand Sandy voulu s'approcher de ce qu'il croyait être la navigatrice, le charpentier lui envoya un énorme coup de point dans la tête et fuya derrière le bar.

« Combien de temps çà va durer votre truc là ?! pleurnicha-t-il à moitié.

-Ahaha ! Parce que tu veux pas rester comme çà ? Tu obtiendrai plus de respects, crois moi ! dit Brook.

-Mais j'ai pas envie que l'autre blond me regarde comme çà ! Cà fait vachement peur !!

-Normalement, vu la dose qu'on a mis dans ton verre, l'effet devrait commencer à s'estomper en ce moment ! Répondit Chopper, le maître en la matière, heureux d'être le créateur de cette invention. »

On voyait les cheveux du punk rockeur raccourcir et virer sur le bleu, tandis qu'un nez en ferraille et des muscles saillants réapparaissaient sur son corps... La transformation achevée, il s'empressa de laminer Luffy qui avait obligé le petit renne à verser le liquide dans son verre de cola.

Pour la énième fois de la journée (j'en ai marre de compter), le Chapeau de Paille se fit déglinguer la tête ! Super ambiance de ouf ! Cependant Sandy était un peu triste que Franky n'était pas la véritable Nami.

Dans un coin un peu plus calme, ledit cuistot vérifiait les derniers préparatifs et imagina, dans son cerveau de dragueur confirmé, une chose invraisemblable mais qui lui fit esquisser un sourire certainement très sadique... Il abandonna pour quelques instants ses amis, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain...

* * *

Nami s'admira une dernière fois dans le miroir de leur chambre, ajusta ses bijoux et sa nouvelle robe pourpre. Elle était décidément ravissante, se disait la navigatrice.

Alors qu'elle refermait la porte pour retrouver Zorro et le forcer à sortir de la salle de bain, elle rouvrit son armoire et en sortit une autre robe. Celle-ci était noire et peu plus simple que la sienne.

_Allez, si elle se réveille, je l'oblige à ce qu'elle se joigne à nous pour la fête... Après tout, çà ne fait rien de mal de partager un repas avec une marine... Cette robe devrait lui aller à ravir ! Cà s'ajuste avec ses cheveux !_

Sur cet élan de bonne volonté, Nami pris une autre paire de boucles d'oreilles et un collier de perles pour Tashigi...

Enfin, elle sortit de la chambre en faisant virevolter ses foulards...

* * *

_Quelques mètres plus tard..._

"-Tiens, Sandy, que fais-tu là ?

-J'ai eu une incroyable idée... Tu ne devineras jamais... Je force notre ami à s'habiller correctement pour la fête.

-Ah O.ô ! Bah çà c'est une bonne idée ! Cà le changerai un peu ! acquiesta la navigatrice sur un ton un peu plus fort pour que le sabreur, derrière la porte, l'entende.

-Te mêle pas de çà toi ! rugit Zorro. Cà sert à rien de bien s'habiller d'abord ! Puis chuis sûr que les autres ne se sont pas changés...

-Faux ! coupa Sandy, Franky a mis une chemise hawaïenne un peu plus classe, avec un maillot de bain noir , Chopper s'est aussi mis en costume, Pipo a un très bon style dans sa nouvelle tenue, Brook, bon, ben, c'est comme d'hab mais très "gentleman" aussi... Edgar a même empreinté quelques vêtement par-ci par-là, il est très heureux qu'on l'aide. Robin a une supppeeerrrbbbeee robe violette qui lui vaaa trèsss biennn !!

-Pervers.

-Teigneux.

-Arrêter, je vais me défouler sinon...

-D'accord Nami-chériiie !

-ZORRO ! TOI, TU VAS TOUT DE SUITE PRENDRE UN COSTUME A SANDY POUR QUE TU SOIS CORRECT ! ET QUE CA SAUTE !!

-Euh... un costume à moi ? s'inquiéta le love-cook.

-Evidemment ! Tu crois qu'il en a un ?

-Hum... Non, effectivement...

-Va lui apporter, moi j'ouvre cette porte...

-Ok !"

_Deux minutes plus tard..._

Trois pirates se dirigent vers la cuisine. L'un se fait plus traîner de force qu'autre chose par l'autre couple. La jeune femme tiens dans une main une robe et dans la deuxième le col d'un sabreur, le jeune homme blond, lui, pousse le forcené en lui bottant les fesses.

"-Je ne te permet pas !

-Oh, excuse-moi alors...

- -.-' Bon taisez-vous, il va falloir être poli devant Franky...

-Eh ! Tu te débrouilles toute seule ! C'est toi qui as cassé la porte ! Personne d'autre !

-Parle sur un autre ton quand tu t'adresses à Nami-chérie !

-Chut ! On entre !

-...

-..."

Quand les jeunes gens entrèrent dans la pièce, l'ambiance qui y régnait était euphorique. Les musiciens jouaient un air super connu et Luffy les accompagnait en chantant à pleine voix. Chopper avait eu la malchance de se trouver près de lui lorsque la chanson avait débuté : ainsi, il se retrouvait à danser avec son capitaine qui ne comprenait rien aux arts de la danse, de la chanson et de la musique. La danse dans laquelle s'était embarqué Luffy avec le médecin, ressemblait plutôt aux danses rituelles qu'offraient quelques pratiquants à leur religion. _(Houngawawa, houngawawa...)_

Zorro se débarrassa de Nami pour se réfugier sur la banquette, à côté de Pipo qui buvait une boisson très appétissante selon le bretteur. Il tendit le bras vers une choppe et la vida d'un trait.

_Cette journée est naze... Tout ce qui m'est arrivé et ce qui va m'arrivé est naze, ma vie devient de plus en plus naze et elle est de plus en plus polluée par des gens nazes... Quelle existence... Manquerais plus que Tashigi revienne à elle et se mette à danser avec Luffy..._

_N'empêche que je ne louperais çà pour rien au monde, çà raviverait un peu les côtés "naziforme" (n.b : je ne parle pas des nazis, qu'on soit clair, c'est un terme dont le radical est "naze".)_

La chanson pris enfin fin, pour le bonheur de certains et le malheur d'Un autre. Chopper tituba vers la banquette pour s'y effondrer. Luffy continuait quand même à danser sous le regard inquiet des autres. Quand Brook et Edgar commencèrent le nouveau morceau, il y eu une explosion de joie chez Luffy, il empoigna Pipo et se mis à le trémousser de toutes parts.

"Naannn Nan, maiss mais çà va vava paaas ?! Sto-Stoppp ! Oïï, Lu-Luffy arrêêêteeeuh !

-Allez ! C'est la fête !! Demain c'est le début d'une nouvelle aventure !! Soit heureux !!

-Je suis tr-trèèès heureux-reux commeuh çàçàçà, mer-merci, maintenantnant tu me laisses tran-tranquille !

-Pfff, t'es pas rigolo, Chopper au moins, il était de mon avis !

-Nan mais regarde son état maintenant ! Tu penses qu'il avait eu assez de force pour te dire d'arrêter ? C'est une boule de poil trop gentille pour t'avouer que t'es super lourd... -.-'"

Le Chapeau de Paille observa un peu plus attentivement le renne, c'est à dire avec un doigt dans le nez et les sourcils froncés. La petite créature était complètement ivre sur la tête de Zorro, qui pénait à le retirer de sa tête.

"-Et voilà ! ajouta le canonnier. Maintenant çà retombe sur Zorro, vraiment pas de chance pour lui, ce sera un miracle si Chopper ne lui vomit pas sur son beau costume... Tiens ! Il a changé d'habits !! Cà alors !

-Hum... Tu feuh un gigot ? (Tu veux un gigot ?) Ils chont chuculents ! (ils sont succulents !) Ch'est Chanby qui les a fait ! (C'est sandy qui les a fait !)

-Evidemment que c'est Sandy qui les a fait, c'est pas le pape hein... Burp ! (réaction de Pipo en voyant le capitaine) Non merci, beuhh, et Luffy...

-Hum ?

-Un conseil,... mange la bouche ferm..."

Pipo n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il couru aux toilettes recracher ce qui n'avait pas pu supporter la vue de l'intérieur de la bouche de son capitaine...

Robin et Nami discutait déjà sur la façon dont laquelle ils allaient commencer le voyage demain.

"-On attribuera différents postes pour les garçons, çà ira plus vite, mais si on fait des groupes, ce sera par affinité parce que j'ai pas envie que çà se chamaille tout le temps et que çà nous retarde... Déjà que nous avons trois ans de retard, il manquerait plus qu'on en rajoute un...

-J'ai bien peur que l'on arrive trop tard tout de même Nami...

-Ben t'en qu'on a pas essayé, on peu pas savoir, alors allons-y avec la même ambition que si nous trouvions une carte aux trésors récentes...

-Bien sûr...conclu Robin. Tu ne vas pas danser avec les garçons ? demanda-t-elle à la rousse.

-Tu rigoles ! Avec le capitaine sur la piste ! C'est comme si c'était un fléau dans un placard à balai : tu meurs point barre !

-Hu hu... On attendra les slows...

-Hum, je ne sais pas, j'ai bien peur qu'après ce soit Sandy le fléau...

-Hu hu... Au fait, c'est pour qui cette robe ?

-Oh çà... c'était pour Tashigi au cas où elle se réveillerait, elle voudrait peut-être danser...

-Hum, tu espères trop à mon avis... Elle est anti-mugiwaras... Enfin plutôt anti-Zorro...

-HEIN ?!

-Chut...

-Hein ?

-Oh, c'est facile de s'en apercevoir, depuis que vous l'avez rencontré, toutes les évocations de la marine avec Zorro aboutissaient toutes au même résultat...

-Nan ! Lequel ?

-Ah, bah simplement qu'il y a des mystères entre eux qui seront peut-être éclaircis un jour...

-Cà m'avance pas franchement... -.-' T'as le mérite d'être pas claire du tout toi..."

La soirée était maintenant bien avancée, mais la fête pas du tout terminée. Dehors, l'orage s'était éclipsé pour laisser la place aux étoiles et à la lune.

Dans une cabine du bateau pirate se trouvait une marine, qui pour l'instant semblait reposée au pays des songes, mais qui en vérité était complètement retournée par sa situation.

La nuit apporte peut-être conseil se disait-elle, alors elle essayait de fermer les paupières. Mais ce qui revenait alors à ses yeux était bien différent que le noir de la nuit.

Trop différent...

A suivre...

* * *

_**Voilà c'était un chapitre plutôt axé sur la rigolade (au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué) !! Ils ont raison nos pirates !! Les prochains chapitres ne vont pas être aussi joyeux !! Mouhahaha !!**_

_**Sayonara !! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !! :D**_

**_LucioL_**

* * *


	5. On avance, ce n'est pas une évidence

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Totalement différent de l'optique du précédent, il vous inquiètera plus sur mon l'état de mon esprit que sur l'état de certains mugiwaras... Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !! Voilà !!_**

**_ChArLiN3, je suis aussi très heureuse qu'il y ait des fans du Willy waller !! XD Ouais, maintenant, je suis sûre, il y aura dans cette fic trois couples Bon, ils vont pas être abordés de la même manière, évidemment, c'est ce qui fait l'exotisme lol !_**

**_Désolé Clowsama si ma fic ne convient pas, j'espère te revoir dans une prochaine peut-être ;)_**

**_Merci Elodie85 !! Toi aussi tu connais le Willy waller, good !! Un grand merci aussi pour tes encouragements :)_**

**_Raflon, merci, ça à l'air de bien te plaire, je vais essayer de faire une Nami moins "ardente"... T'inquiète pour le ZoTa..._**

**_Je voudrais aussi vous informer que les conseils que vous me donnez en ce moments ne pourront s'appliquer qu'à partir du chapitre 8 ! Oui, les sept premiers ont déjà été publiés "officiellement" si j'ose dire ..._**

**_Bonne lecture !!_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : On avance, on avance, on avance, ce n'est pas une évidence…

Le jour suivant, à huit heures du matin, dans la cuisine du Thousand Sunny, les bouteilles d'alcool, les serpentins et tous les accessoires de fêtes jonchaient le sol. Sur la grande table, on pouvait trouver les instruments des musiciens, les restes des plats commencés, puis venait Luffy étalé sur la nappe, suivi de Chopper qui était à moitié ivre.

Tout cela formait une agréable scène de tranquillité…

Les autres pirates étaient partis dans leur chambre pour s'y effondrer de fatigue quelques heures plus tôt. Edagar avait pris la couchette de Zorro, qui avait veillé cette nuit au nid de pie.

La soirée s'était très bien déroulée, Sandy avait eut la chance de danser avec la navigatrice, Brook se relayait parfois à la guitare avec Franky et Edgar, et il en profitait pour faire danser Robin. Le vieil homme avait pu aussi se lancer sur la piste sous les encouragements de Luffy.

Seuls Pipo, Chopper et le sabreur avaient pratiquement passer la soirée assis. Pour les deux premiers parce qu'ils ne se sentaient pas en pleine forme à cause de leur capitaine, et pour le troisième car il trouvait çà ridicule de se trémousser devant tout le monde.

Le cuisinier avait tout de même réussi à l'amener dans les bras de l'archéologue, qui s'était fait une joie d'enseigner les bases d'un slow au sabreur sur un air très connu dans la région de West-Blue… Quand la chanson avait pris fin, Zorro avait empoigné une bouteille de rhum et était partis se « réfugier » sur le pont du bateau.

Il avait alors profité de sa solitude pour regarder à travers le hublot de l'infirmerie et voir comment se comportait l'agent de marine. Elle dormait toujours, un air assez triste sur son visage blanc encadré de ses cheveux bleu nuit… Dailleurs ils avaient poussé d'une dizaine de centimètres depuis la dernière rencontre des deux sabreurs, ce qui donnait un air beaucoup plus féminin à la personne.

Zorro s'était surpris à remarquer un tel détail, lui qui laissait passer outre les points de physique des gens de son entourage (sauf le sourcil enroulé de Sandy).

Puis finalement il était repartis et avait finis la nuit dans le nid de pie qui faisait aussi office de salle de gym.

_Neuf heures._

Une fine silhouette sortie de l'infirmerie en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Son regard se porta sur le drapeau pirate et son comportement devint vite angoissé. Elle descendit le petit escalier à la va-vite et glissa à cause de l'humidité du matin qui s'était déposée sur les marches. Elle finit par dégringoler et retomber sur les fesses. Elle se releva sur le qui-vive, en regardant autour d'elle si quelqu'un arrivait, alerté par le bruit.

Après quelques minutes d'attente et de silence, la jeune femme traversa le pont, cherchant un moyen de quitter le navire.

Elle se dirigea vers une porte, tendit la main pour tourner la poignée, quand soudain, un contact lourd sur son épaule la stoppa net dans son geste. Elle se retourna immédiatement en cherchant son arme à sa ceinture. Elle se rappela tout de suite qu'elle ne l'avait plus.

Ce fut donc un mauvais réflexe car n'ayant trouvé son sabre, la jeune femme n'eu pas le temps d'éviter la lame qui se dirigeait vers sa gorge.

Alors qu'elle se voyait déjà écroulée sur le pont, au milieu d'une marre de sang, la lame se stoppa à deux millimètres de son cou. Elle releva précipitamment les yeux vers son agresseur.

« -On cherche quelque chose Sergent-chef ?!

-C'est « Major », maintenant, Roronoa ! »

Les deux personnes se regardèrent avec une telle intensité que seule la mort peut rendre identique.

Après quelques secondes, le tableau recommença à bouger : le troisième Kitetsu revint dans son étui et Zorro s'adressa de nouveau à Tashigi tout en s'écartant plus d'elle.

Une dispute allait naître…

« -On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda le pirate.

-Ce que t'es prétentieux ! Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne !

-Non, ce que tu fais intéresse tout le monde sur ce navire !

-Et bien, vois-tu, j'essaye de quitter au plus vite votre navire de PIRATES !

-Et c'est quoi ton problème avec les PIRATES ?! On aurait pu te laisser couler dans ce navire et on entendrait plus parler de toi ! Et pourtant, ne sommes-nous pas des PIRATES ?!

-...

-Ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de çà ?

-Mon honneur touche le fond ! Voilà ce que j'en dis ! balbutia-t-elle. Et mon sabre ? Qu'en as-tu fais ? L'as-tu volé ? reprit-elle.

-QUOI ? Nan mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?!

-OU EST-IL ALORS ?

-Quelque part en sécurité ! Si je n'étais pas aller le chercher dans l'épave hier, au péril de ma vie, il serait en train de croupir et se préparerait à une mort longue et salée…

-Très drôle !

-Je t'en pris…

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ? Donne le moi tout de suite !

-Remercie-moi d'abord ! »

Les yeux du Major se troublèrent mais elle soutint vivement le visage de Zorro dont les muscles de la bouche se crispaient et qui lui donnaient une allure assez démoniaque.

« -Jamais je ne te remercierai ! Pirate ! Tu abaisses mon honneur à chaque rencontre, tu m'insultes devant mes hommes, tu m'évites à chaque fois que je te défie, et finalement, quand je réussi enfin à engager un combat, tu refuses de me tuer quand tu en as l'occasion ! Maintenant il faudrait que je te remercie ?! Mais c'est une blague j'espère !

-Et voilà, j'en étais sûr… J'aurais jamais du te le ramener…

-Penses-tu ! Si tu ne l'aurais pas fait, tu serais déjà en train disparaître dans l'eau !

-Alors tu es bien contente que ton sabre ne soit pas dans l'épave, non ?

-Oh bien sûr ! Cà me fait au moins oublier la douleur de mes blessures ! Grrr…

-Grrr… »

_(Deux vrais amis ceux là, j'vous jure… -.-''' Qui est le chien, qui est le chat ?)_

Zorro et Tashigi continuaient à se fixer, on aurait presque vu des éclairs dans leurs yeux. Ils se souvinrent où ils se trouvaient et observèrent s'il y avait quelques curieux qui se seraient réveillés après leur dispute.

Apparemment, les autres dormaient toujours, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils s'étaient couchés vers quatre heures du matin, alors que le bretteur était parti plus tôt, soit minuit.

Ce dernier se retourna vers la marine et de son regard, « l'invita » à ne pas bouger d'où elle se trouvait. Il disparu dans les pièces du bateau et revint cinq minutes plus tard, avec Shigure.

Il le donna un peu énervé à Tashigi qui s'empressa de le dégainer et de porter sa lame en un éclair sur la gorge du sabreur. A la vue de sa tête, il ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part de la jeune femme, et fut pris au dépourvu lorsque une goutte de sang vint couler le long de son cou. Contrairement à lui, l'agent de marine ne se retenait pas autant sur la blessure qu'elle lui affligeait.

« -A quoi joues-tu ?

-Je crois que les rôles sont inversés Roronoa…

-Sale g… »

La lame vint dérober une nouvelle foie le liquide rouge et chaud qui sillonnait le corps du bretteur. La pression qu'exerçait le katana le fit reculer et il sentit le mur du navire derrière son dos. Ses doigts se posèrent sur l'un de ses sabres mais la marine le rappela à l'ordre.

« Pas de çà ! On ne joue pas ainsi avec sa vie Roronoa… L'aurais-tu oublié ?

-Je crois que oui, et cela depuis longtemps… Aïe… Tu devrais poser ce sabre, ce n'est pas un joujou…

-Continue comme çà, et je fais rouler ta tête sur le pont.

-Oh ! Mordious, j'ai peur… »

Les yeux de la marine prirent une expression que l'on retrouve souvent dans ceux des sadiques ou des assassins, et malgré tous ses entraînements, le pirate sentit une goutte de sueur froide couler sur sa tempe.

Apparemment, c'est ce que Tashigi attendait. Elle ôta la lame du cou de Zorro et la rengaina dans son fourreau.

« -Je te dois bien çà, pour avoir été chercher mon sabre dans le bateau de ces brigands.

-Eux aussi c'étaient des pirates tu sais… Et pourtant bien différent de nous, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Ne dis pas de sottises. Vous êtes tous identiques, vous les Pirates : avides de sang et d'or, aussi stupides qu'un caillou…

-Là tu te trompes, coupa Zorro.

-On verra çà plus tard, maintenant, moi aussi je vais te rendre quelque chose…

-?

-Tiens. Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes affaires personnelles…

-Et c'est toi qui dis çà ! ô.ô répliqua le sabreur en désignant les lunettes fendues de la jeune femme.

-Hum -.-'… »

Tashigi mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit le foulard de Zorro. Elle le lui tendit et il le remit à son bras. Pendant un moment, elle aperçu un sourire sur sa bouche, mais le bretteur repris tout de suite son air sérieux.

Son capitaine et le doc, qui titubais à côté, venaient de sortir de la cuisine, un air très endormi sur son visage.

« -Oï Zorro ! Qui s'est avec toi ?

-Tu ne vois pas que c'est Tashigi Luffy ?

-Wouah ! C'est vrai que c'est elle ! T'as un super sens de l'observation Chopper !!

-TT..TT

-Eh ! Tashitruc ! Cà va mieux ? T'es plus malade ?

-Chapeau de Paille !! Tu vas me ramener tout de suite auprès de mon supérieur Smoker ! Si tu te rends en plus sans faire d'histoire, on laissera ton équipage repartir !…

-...Tu rêves là… coupa Zorro, jamais Luffy se rendra…

-Mais avec tout ce qui se passe depuis que vous êtes parti d'Eneas Lobby, le gouvernement et la marine vous poursuivent avec autant d'insistance que les plus grands pirates du Nouveau Monde.

-Oï, Tashigi, commença Luffy, jamais je ne me rendrai et laisserai mes amis alors que l'on s'est regroupés pour réaliser nos rêves. Si l'on est recherchés, on ne se livrera pas nous même à l'échafaud. C'est à ceux qui le souhaitent, de le faire. Et pour l'instant, on ne peut pas te ramener auprès de l'enfumeur…

-Commodore Smoker ! Je ne supporte pas que l'on se moque de lui…

-...Je ne me moque pas, je ne fais que dire la vérité. C'est un enfumeur. Et comme je le disais, nous ne pourrons pas te ramener tout de suite, pour l'instant, on a une île à trouver. »

La marine se figea. Pourquoi resterait-elle neutre à ces provocations ? Ces pirates voulaient-ils l'emmener quelque part et la tuer discrètement, ou la prendre en otage pour que Smoker laisse tomber les poursuites après eux ? Il n'en serait pas comme çà ! Chapeau de Paille allait trop loin !

« -Je proteste ! Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous me ramènerez auprès de mes hommes après avoir découvert votre île ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on te garderait : tu n'es pas pirate, tu n'as pas les mêmes convictions que nous, tu ne souhaiterais pas qu'un pirate fasse parti de ton régiment…

-Luffy à raison Tashigi, ajouta Chopper, ne croit pas que l'on te garde par caprice, c'est simplement que nous restons humains : on ne va pas te laisser seule ici, alors nous te prenons en compassions, c'est un peu de l'amitié vois-tu…

-...Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas me laisser ici ? Je peux tout à fait attendre sur cette île le Commodore Smoker, rappela l'agent de marine.

-Jeune fille, intervint Edgar qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt avec Franky et Nami, cette île n'est pas fréquentée du tout depuis quelques années. C'est déjà assez incroyable que cet équipage ait réussi à y parvenir. Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites y rester et y habiter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

-Mais alors, comment ont-ils pu y arriver ? demanda Tashigi.

-Bonne question…

-Notre Log Pose a peut-être eu un problème, proposa Nami. Bien que je ne le pense guère ! Je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait eu un choc ou quoi que ce soit…

-Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a trafiqué ? exposa Franky.

-Tu penses qu'un Log Pose peut être trafiqué ? Et si oui, par qui ?... »

Les pirates restèrent songeurs, à se regarder et à dire à Tashigi qu'après tout, qu'elle n'était pas non plus obligée de les suivre, qu'elle était bien libre de faire ce qu'elle désirait. La marine fut assez surprise que des forbans lui demandent son choix.

« -Au moins, vous me demandez mon avis, c'est correct pour des pirates…, dit-elle avec quand même des soupçons dans la voix. J'accepte de rester avec vous, mais quand vous aurez fini ce que vous avez à faire sur cette île, vous devrez me reconduire auprès de mes hommes…

-Pas de problème ! Acquiesta Luffy.

-Cependant…, continua-t-elle, je n'y serais pour rien si ensuite nous nous en prenons à vous… Vous êtes Pirates, nous sommes Marines…

-Et nous combattons différemment notre Justice !

-...o.ô

-Luffy... C'est bizarre quand tu dis des trucs intelligents, tu savais ?

- yosh ! »

Le capitaine décida que la conversation était terminée, et se précipita dans la salle à manger en clamant haut et fort le nom de son cuisinier et qu'il avait faim. Les autres se pressèrent derrière lui. C'était à se demander s'il y avait un fond dans leur estomac, vu la quantité de plats qu'ils avaient partagés la veille.

Le ventre de Tashigi émit un grondement, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas toujours mangé depuis plusieurs jours, à cause de sa captivité à bord du bateau des pirates, puis à cause de son état peu enviable. Malgré son envie de manger incessante, elle était toujours sur le bateau de ses ennemis, qui plus est, celui des mugiwaras, et ne devait pas prendre cela à la légère. Au contraire, elle resterait toujours sur ses gardes, et suivrait de près chaque intention de ces pirates. Elle obtiendrait peut-être ainsi des informations importantes pour la marine.

Même si les mugiwaras l'avaient sauvés, ils restaient pirates et leur ennemis. Ils pouvaient bien cacher leur jeu, mais Tashigi ressentait de l'amertume de les trahir… Tout à coup, Zorro l'a sortit de ses pensées.

« Bon, tu comptes rester là jusqu'à devenir un glaçon ? C'est pas une île estivale ici… Il fait plus chaud à l'intérieur, vient.

-Roronoa… C'n'est pas parce que tu as « sauvé » mon sabre que je suis devenue ton pote, répliqua sèchement le Major. Il y a toujours le passé, et je n'ai jamais oublié comment tu m'as humilié à Loguetown puis à Rainbase ! Mais surtout n'omet pas mon duel contre toi ! Et depuis le temps que l'on ne s'est pas vu, sache que je me suis améliorée…

-Oh ! T'inquiètes, moi aussi j'ai augmenté ma puissance, sinon je ne serais pas là…

-Hum…

-A TABLE !! Prévint Sandy à l'intérieur de la cuisine.

-J'arrive ! répondit Zorro.

-Moi aussi, ajouta la jeune femme. »

Dans la salle à manger, tout le monde était enfin réuni. La marine fit plus ample connaissance avec Edgar et sentit une plus grande confiance en cet ancien marine qu'aux autres pirates.

Elle vit aussi Franky, dont elle avait déjà vu l'affiche de recherche, mais quand elle aperçu Brook, elle failli tourner de l'œil. Finalement, elle se ressaisit à temps, et le squelette eu l'amabilité de lui expliquer son histoire.

Bien sûr, Tashigi n'échappa pas à la question et au rire (devenus cultes) du musicien.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je voir votre culotte ?

-O.O (Tashigi devint rouge comme une tomate)

-Cà ne va pas de reposer cette question à toutes les jeunes femmes que tu vois ? rouspèta Sandy sur son compagnon. Je vais te démonter os par os et les répandre à travers toute la Route des Périls si tu continus comme çà !

-Cà me rappelle une ancienne légende Egyptienne… murmura Robin.

-Dis, c'est quoi la culture égyptienne dans ces cas là ?

-Hum, eh bien, vois-tu, Chopper, ce n'est pas dans notre monde…

-SERIEUX ?! »

Durant le petit déjeuner, Nami pu enfin trouver le dernier moyen pour se rendre sur l'île du feu, car malgré la carte précise d'Ilan, la boussole aurait pu être d'une grande aide si et seulement si le bateau se trouvait en dehors de Grand Line. Avec le Log Pose, la position de l'aiguille restait « stable » sur cette voie mais pas avec une boussole de base.

C'est grâce à la carte qu'avait dessiné la navigatrice et qui représentait l'île d'Edgar : Redbones, qu'elle pu situer le Nord sur son Log Pose. Elle le marqua au feutre indélébile sur le verre de l'outil pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise et recommencer ses calculs.

Le tour était joué, en tout cas jusqu'à la prochaine escale : celle de l'île du Feu, et il y avait simplement à suivre les indications de la carte d'Ilan.

Le repas terminé, tout le monde se mis à la tâche de faire avancer le Thousand Sunny le plus vite possible. Même Tashigi s'exécutait au plus vite et avec une grande maîtrise des éléments marins inclus dans le voyage. Cette soudaine aide précieuse était dû, premièrement, parce que plus vite ils aurait fini leur quête, plus vite elle serai de retour. Deuxièmement, parce qu'une aventure en plus, çà faisait toujours du bien !

Ainsi, ils naviguèrent sans relâche, s'accordant seulement quelques petites pauses en grignotant des restes. Luffy résistait cependant à la tentation grâce Nami …

L'équipage faisait en sorte de pouvoir arriver à destination le lendemain matin. Par conséquent, Franky fit un coup de bust, et le navire fit un gigantesque bon en avançant encore de plusieurs milles.

En fin de soirée, les pirates étaient exténués. Le bateau voguait lentement : il n'y avait plus de vent favorable, les réserves de cola du charpentier diminuait et ce dernier arrêta de les consommer, pour pouvoir tenir le coup après, sur l'île du Feu.

C'est vers 21h30 que Pipo aperçu à travers une longue vue, la silhouette d'une île. Malheureusement, la distance était trop importante pour que Nami la compare avec la carte du fils d'Edgar.

Ce dernier avait expliqué leur but à Tashigi, pendant leur instant de repos, dans la cuisine, tout en lui narrant sa vie auparavant en tant que marine, puis en tant que simple habitant d'une île perdue : Redbones...

« C'est fou ce qu'ils donnent de leurs forces pour parvenir sur cette île, et m'aider. C'est tout à fait incroyable, dit Edgar en vidant un verre d'eau.

-Oui, je suis surprise, avoua Tashigi. Je ne les imaginais pas aussi solidaires entre eux, même s'il y en a toujours un qui crie sur l'autre car il fait n'importe quoi… Ils sont amis, et ne laisseraient jamais l'un des leurs mourir…

-Ah… L'amitié…

-Nostalgique ?

-Hum, oui, bien évidemment…

-...»

Chopper et Zorro entrèrent dans la salle à manger et s'installèrent sur la banquette d'une façon « écroulage immédiat ».

Ed et Tashigi se levèrent et sortirent de la cuisine pour relayer les deux arrivants. L'équipage faisait ainsi des relaies pour permettre à deux pirates de se reposer, et en avoir deux nouveaux en meilleure forme.

Le sabreur s'endormit profondément tout de suite, tandis que le renne était parti dans la salle de bain pour vider l'eau de la baignoire. (Euh, c'est pas parce qu'il restait de l'eau dedans, en fait c'est plus commode pour boire plusieurs litre à la minute .)

Il revint tout trempé, apparemment, il avait dû se jeter complètement dans le bain et boire à s'en exploser la panse.

Il s'ébouriffa, réveillant sur le passage Marimo.

« EH ! Regarde-moi ! Chuis tout dégoulinant maintenant !

-Bah, çà changera pas que comme lorsque tu t'entraînes, puis de toute façon, avec la chaleur qu'il fait, tu seras sec dans trente secondes… J'arrive pas à croire que t'ais pas soif…

-N'importe quoi ! J'ai soif de rhum mon p'tit Chopper ! Haha !

-C'est pas conseillé de boire par cette chaleur, tu sais ?

-Pff…

-TT..TT Pourquoi il ne m'écoute jamais ? »

Effectivement, depuis que l'île était en vue, la chaleur avait considérablement augmentée, et tous les garçons étaient torses nus (O.O Ne bavez pas, fans girls des mugiwaras, sinon, le niveau de l'eau va considérablement augmenter ).

Robin et Nami avaient optées pour le haut pour leur maillot de bain, et pour le bas pour un panta-court pour l'une et un short pour l'autre (cinq « pour » dans une phrase ! Je suis trop forte ! ).

Tashigi avait bien entendu refusé de mettre un maillot de bain, et suait à grosses gouttes dans son débardeur.Même Sandy n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre de changer de haut !

Bref, le petit renne ne supportait aucunement cette hausse de température à cause de son poil, et malheureusement pour lui, l'équipage n'était même pas encore parvenue sur l'île, bien au contraire. Il suffisait maintenant au doc qu'il imagine la chaleur aux côtes de l'île pour qu'il pète un cable.

C'est donc ainsi que Chopper, ne pouvant plus survivre, se fit enterrer par ses amis dans l'herbe du pont du Thousand Sunny.

Bien sûr, cela est faux.

Donc reprenons, Chopper suait à perdre toute sa graisse (déjà qu'il est pas gros), et n'était plus du tout efficace. Grâce à cela, si l'on peut dire, son groupe avait pu s'arrêter et se reposer (le groupe se résumait évidemment au renne et au sabreur).

Alors que ces deux garçons commençaient à s'endormir sur la banquette, un coup de canon déchira leurs tympans. Le bois de la cuisine explosa sous la puissance du boulet, et le lavabo de Sandy qui se trouvait en face, fut littéralement éradiqué du monde de One Piece®.

Zorro, qui se tenait en dessous du trou béant, se releva spontanément et regarda par cette nouvelle ouverture. Un bâtiment un peu plus grand que le Thousand Sunny, arrivait sur le côté bâbord de celui-ci et le canardait avec des boulets plus gros que la normale.

Le sabreur se retourna pour chercher Chopper.

« -CHOPPER ! OU T'ES ?

_-Ici… _répondit une faible voix. »

Une boule de poil se tenait sur les cheveux du bretteur. Elle ne tarda pas à s'écrouler dans les débris.

« -CA VA ? CHOPPER ?! Eh ! Réponds-moi !

-J'entends… pratiquement plus… Le canon est… est passé à di-dix centimètres de maaa tête…, balbutia le renne.

-Tiens bon !

-Comment ? T'as dis quoi ? J'ai rien entendu ?... »

Dehors, des cris et des insultes déboulaient. De nouveaux tirs de canons faisaient rompre le bois. Les ennemis devaient être très nombreux, et peut-être occasionnellement, puissants.

« -ZORRO ! CHOPPER ! VITE ! ON A BESOIN DE VOUS ! VITE ! cria Brook sur le pont, par-dessus le bruit du combat. Sinon il ne restera que quelques os de nous !! Même si je n'ai déjà plus que des os !! Yohohoho !! Blague squelettique !!

-J'ARRIVE !

-MOI AUSSI !

-Non, Chopper ! T'entends plus rien, tes facultés sont réduites, reste à couvert, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne !

-M'en fou ! Je fais comme toi !

-... -.-', voilà l'éducation que je donne… Et ben, c'est parf… NON CHOPPER ! »

Trop tard, le renne venait d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine donnant sur le champ de combat d'où jaillissait des cris de guerre, des ordres, mais aussi des balles. Des silhouettes sautaient du navire et s'en prenait aux mugiwaras restés à l'extérieur. Parfois, on voyait des corps s'effondrer après s'être pris des coups de pieds, de points, des tranchants de sabres et d'épées.

Le docteur commençait à se joindre à la bataille en donnant des coups de sabots, sous forme humaine, aux premiers assaillants, quand il sentit quelqu'un qui le tirait par derrière.

« -REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE CHOPPER ! TU VAS LE REGRET… »

Zorro se tu. Son regard se glaça.

Une balle venait de sortir de nulle part et venait de se ficher dans le torse du renne. Ce dernier ne bougea pas sur le moment, puis il tomba à la renverse en changeant de forme, retombant ainsi sur Zorro dans son allure « mi-humaine, mi-renne ».

Le sabreur était épouvanté. Il du la vie à Sandy qui envoya valdinguer un tireur d'élite qui visait son crâne.

« -Eh ! Marimo ! Fais un peu plus gaffe quand mê…, le coq stoppa net sa tirade. Chopper…

-Il lui faut des soins immédiatement !

-Chuis pas médecin bouffon vert ! »

Le « bouffon vert » pris délicatement, mais prestement le docteur et le reposa à l'intérieur de la cuisine. Sandy couvrait son meilleur ennemi pour qu'il examine le doc. Les gestes de Zorro étaient rapides et tremblants, il n'avait jamais eu affaire à cela.

Du sang commençait à recouvrir tout le doux poil du renne.

« -La balle est en bas à droite de son torse, je sais pas si c'est grave, mais en tout cas, çà je suis sûr, c'est pas son cœur qu'a été touch…

-VA CHERCHER ROBIN, CRETIN !

-Hein ?

-Fais ce que je te dis, c'est certainement la mieux placée pour l'aider !

-Ok, j'y vais ! »

Le sabreur sortit le troisième Kitetsu et le Shusui et se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin à travers les furibonds qui tentaient de les soumettre à leur attaque surprise. Il pouvait apercevoir avec quelques difficultés ses amis.

Des éclairs fendaient l'air chaud, certain d'origine naturelle, d'autre créés par Nami avec son « Climat tact » qui réduisaient à néant plusieurs rangées d'ennemis. Des phoenix de feu et des explosions faisaient un bruit monstre dans le périmètre du combat, les tirs fusaient à travers les hommes et faisaient mouche à tous les coups. Pipo était donc en vie, mais le sabreur ne le voyait pas : il avait du se réfugier quelque part…

A droite de Zorro, Edgar, Brook et Tashigi taillaient l'air avec leur sabre et épées, traçant des lignes de sang sur l'herbe bien verte du pont.

A sa gauche, Luffy semblait pris de tous les côtés, mais il ne faiblissait pas malgré les nombreuses entailles qui lui zébraient les bras.

Sur le bateau adverse, des salles explosaient de l'intérieur, Franky devait s'être infiltré dedans.

Mais où était l'archéologue ?

_C'est pas possible, c'est toujours la personne dont on a besoin qui n'est pas là…_, pensa le sabreur.

Soudain, il vit une dizaine de marins se cambrer dans un craquement d'os épouvantable, mais très familier, et finir par terre.

« -ROBIN ! appela-t-il, en cherchant du regard la brune.

-Je suis là ! répondit-elle après quelques secondes. Qui y a-t-il ?

-Chopper est blessé ! Il est dans la cuisine ! Faut que tu fasses quelque chose, expliqua le bretteur.

-J'arrive ! »

Zorro couvrit la femme pirate en tranchant tous sur son passage.

_Décidément ! Y'en a des pirates qui veulent notre peau dans le Nouveau Monde ! C'est plus différent qu'avant ! _se dit-il.

Ils parvinrent intacts dans la salle à manger, et Zorro repartit au combat.

Robin se précipita vers la table où Sandy avait pris soin du renne en diminuant les pertes de son sang. Elle retira les linges et inspecta rapidement la plaie. Ensuite, elle se munit des instruments que Sandy lui ramenait au fur et à mesure de l'infirmerie, ne sachant pas lequel serait le plus adapté.

Après avoir désinfecté une pince semblant convenir, la brune commença à donner toutes ses compétences et ses connaissances pour enlever le plus délicatement possible la balle.

« -Bon, Sandy, il faut que tu continues à m'aider : tiens le ventre de Chopper, de sorte qu'il ne bouge pas avec tout le remous sur le bateau, quand je retirerai le plomb. Tu essayeras aussi de limiter les écoulements de sang si tu peux…

-Difficile,… Je n'ai pas trois bras…

-Attends, je peux y remédier… »

_Sur le pont._

Pipo sortit des mandariniers de Nami, et se rua vers Luffy, délaissant ses adversaires. Son capitaine venait de s'écrouler sous ses yeux, après avoir tenté de combiner un gear 2 avec un gear 3, et après s'être vu affublé d'un coup de sabre dans l'abdomen.

« -Luffy ! T'es fou ! Pourquoi t'as fait çà ? cria Pipo en brûlant ceux qui lui barrait la route.

-Kof… kof… Je… Kof… _wah_…

-Oh non ! Réponds-moi ! Ste plaît !! Tu vas bien ?

-...

-Mais tu vois pas qu'il est fouttu là ? cria Nami au canonnier. Amène-le… ouch… Dans un en… MAIS LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE-TOI ! Dans un endroit sûr, je disais… Allez ! »

Le menteur professionnel mis son capitaine sur son dos avant d'entrer dans la salle la plus proche, qui (par pur hasard), se trouvait être la cuisine.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, essoufflé à Sandy et Robin, qu'il n'attendait pas à voir ici.

-Chopper s'est fait tirer dessus ! répondit le coq à la va-vite en s'épongeant le front. EH ! C'EST QUI SUR TON DOS ?!

-Le Pape, évidement ! Non,… TT..TT BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! C'EST LUFFY !!

-J'y crois pas, on est pas sorti de l'auberge…

-Ah çà non, je t'assure… »

Pipo déposa Chapeau de Paille à côté du docteur. Robin crispa les lèvres.

« Il faut que çà en finisse dehors ! Faites tous ce que vous pouvez ! Courage ! Mais je ne veux plus de blessé grave là… »

Le canonnier sortit tout de suite et ferma la porte. L'instant suffit pour que çà le coq et l'archéologue se regardent et comprennent que la partie n'était pas terminée, même si les derniers mugiwaras remportaient la bataille.

Aussitôt dehors, Pipo descendit les marches en tirant sur ses ennemis. Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva dans les airs : un boulet venait de procurer une magnifique onde de choc juste derrière lui. Il retomba lourdement avec le reste des marches qui l'avaient accompagné dans son magnifique saut périlleux.

Il regarda dans la direction d'où était parti le tir, il découvrit Franky qui faisait de grands signes sur le bateau adverse. Quand Pipo comprit ce que lui disait le charpentier, il brandit son grand lance-pierre vert et tira derrière le charpentier, sur une cible très précise.

Il y eu une seconde d'oubli du monde extérieur dans l'esprit des deux pirates. Puis ils revinrent à la réalité quand le bâtiment des adversaires pris feu de l'intérieur.

Franky avait juste eu le temps de se jeter à l'eau avant la destruction du bateau.

La soudaine lueur dans le bleu foncé de la soirée, produit un effet d'éblouissement sur tous les combattants, y compris les mugiwaras, Edgar et Tashigi, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été prévenus.

Le punk aux cheveux bleus et « Long-Nez » profitèrent de cet arrêt prévu dans leur plan pour tirer sur les derniers ennemis. Comme quoi, les lunettes teintées et les lunettes de soleil, c'est pas que pour la frime (c'est pour le cas de nos deux individus, pas forcément pour vous que j'écris çà…).

A côté de Pipo, Tashigi se fracassa de tout son long mais se ressaisit aussitôt.

« -Vous auriez pu prévenir ! Déjà que je vois que dalle avec mes lunettes cassées, mais alors, si en plus, il faut qu'on m'aveugle… Vous étiez avec qui là ?... è.é

- --' Hum, sorry ! s'excusa le canonnier. Oh ! ATTENTION DERRIE… »

Alors que Zorro brandissait son sabre et Franky braquait ses points sur un ennemi, encore debout, qui s'en prenait à Tashigi, cette dernière pivota en un éclair et donna un violent coup circulaire dans le ventre de son agresseur. Il s'écroula avant d'avoir pu dire « Ma qué ! ».

Tashigi, Zorro et Brook rengainèrent finalement leur sabres et épée, tandis qu'Edgar jetait celle qu'il avait emprunté à un assaillants. Il choisi cependant une plus efficace et plus belle avec le fourreau approprié, et se l'attacha la ceinture.

Zorro resta stupéfait de la vitesse de l'agent de la marine. Elle avait dû Beaucoup progresser…

Pipo et Franky se tapèrent dans les mains dans un signe de fierté et de complicité car leur enchaînement avait sonné la fin, du combat. Enfin, Nami fit son apparition dans une grosse insulte qui visait le tas de cadavre qui l'avait étouffée.

« -J'ai pratiquement combattu que depuis la vigie, faut dire que c'est pas le meilleur endroit pour se battre, mais çà surprend assez l'ennemi, conclua-t-elle en souriant, mais son air réjouit disparu dans la seconde. Où sont Sandy, Chopper, Robin et Luffy ? »

Les visages de Zorro et Pipo devinrent livides, et ils perdirent tout autant leur sourire. Ils se précipitèrent dans la cuisine, suivit des autres qui ne comprenaient pas trop leur affolement…

Derrière la porte régnait un spectacle pas très conseillé pour les plus jeunes. Nami passa sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri d'effroi.

Robin et Sandy étaient retournés vers la table, en train d'effectuer des soins à deux personnes dont on se doutait bien de l'identité. Le sol était maculé de tâches rouges et de bandages.

Au grincement qu'émis la porte en se refermant, les deux pirates se retournèrent.

Leurs sept autres compagnons les observèrent avec un regard inquiété. Effectivement, il y a de quoi l'être : Les vêtements de la brune et du coq étaient souillés de sang.

Pipo brisa finalement le silence avec une voix tremblante.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il vont bien ? »

Robin esquissa un léger sourire, et les visages des spectateurs de détendirent.

« -On ne vous promet pas que d'ici l'arrivée sur l'île, il seront dans le même état qu'au début de la traversée, mais ils devront déjà se porter mieux cette nuit, avoua-t-elle. Chopper a repris connaissance quelques secondes…

-Et il a parlé ? demanda Nami.

-Hum… A la vue de ce qu'on avait fait à Luffy et à lui, il est tout de suite retombé dans les pommes, mais… Il a eu le temps de nous dire qu'on avait fait du bon boulot ! déclara Sandy. »

Les pirates soufflèrent de soulagement.

« -C'est très bien çà, qu'ils aillent à peu près bien, commença Franky, mais…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au fait ? reprirent les quatre autres.

-Fufufu… »

_A suivre..._

* * *

**_Reviews ?!_**

**_Chopper : Pourquoi tant de haine ? TT..TT_**

**_Luffy : Franchement, c'est une expérience toute nouvelle de se prendre un sabre dans le ventre !!_**

**_Chopper : Mais ça va pas ? On nous maltraite tellement dans les fics qu'on va finir par être miné psychologiquement !!_**

**_Moi : Désolé, je vais essayer de ne plus être aussi sadique alors '_**

**_Luffy : A la prochaine les gens !!_**


	6. L'arrivée

**_Bidonjour !!_**

**_Le sixième chapitre est là, c'est cadeau, c'est bonheur !!_**

**_BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !!_**

**_Et merci entre autre à ceux qui ont mis des reviews !! Ca fait extrèmement plaisir !!_**

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : L'arrivée._

A bord d'un des trois navires de la Marine, aux larges de Bananaslip, un vif dialogue amusait tous les agents qui se collaient à la porte de leur commandant…

La flotte était parvenue aux aurores dans le port de l'île touristique, et avait reçu un accueil peu élogieux de la part d'un certain Commodore Smoker. Hina, assez vexé du peu de remerciements que lui apportait son collège, était d'une humeur exécrable. Et bien entendu, Smoker ne faisait rien pour améliorer la tension qui les encerclait dorénavant.

Une discussion intensive régnait donc à l'intérieur de la cabine d'Hina : des exclamations frustrées, des contradictions et des refus de remerciements… Tous cela faisaient bien rigoler la galerie…

« -HINA DESEPEREE !!

-Tu m'énerves, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! grommela Smoker en regardant à travers le hublot de la pièce.

-Un petit « merci » ne serait pas de trop !

-grmblmm… Merci… Mais j'ai pas que çà à faire de te remercier, on a déjà perdu assez de temps avec ton histoire de bateau…

-Bon ! Cà suffit ! Cette histoire est passée, on en parle plus !

-Alors passons directement à notre nouvel ordre du jour… dit-il en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

-« Notre » ? J'ai cru mal entendre… C'est Ton ordre ! Pas le mien ! répliqua le Dame de Fer.

-Comment ? Tu refuses de porter aide à un agent de la Marine qui est sûrement en difficulté ?

-Mais tu n'as aucune information sur ce que Tashigi a pu devenir ! Ne te jette pas dans la gueule du loup comme çà !

-Tu m'avais demandé de concocter un plan, pendant que tu arrivais, crois-tu que j'en ai fait qu'à mes oreilles ? se défendit le fumeur de cigares.

-Bien sûr.

-...

-… Bon, je veux bien te suivre et te porter secours, mais il va falloir que tu te fasses une raison !

-Laquelle ?

-Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi…

-CA NE VA PAS ?! rugit Smoker en regardant Hina avec des yeux de poissons avariés.

-Allez, avoue, à chaque fois que tu as un problème très grave, tu me demandes de te venir en aide… C'est pas une preuve çà ?

-PAS DU TOUT !! C'est juste que…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, coupa Hina, je suis la personne en laquelle tu as le plus confiance ! Mais c'est tout naturel, pas besoin de devenir rouge comme une tomate…

-...Que ?…

-Ha ha ! Si tu te voyais ! Rebaptise-toi le « Chasseur Rouge » Ha ha ! HINA AMUSEE !!

-Très drôle… marmonna Smoker en reportant son regard sur la mer, comme s'il cherchait une aiguille dans une meule de foin… »

Finalement, l'ambiance était redevenue plus agréable et les marines avaient pu rigoler des masses en ayant entendu le jeu de leur Commandante envers le Commodore Smoker.

Malheur aux plus curieux qui étaient restés encore derrière la porte, car Smoker l'ouvris en grand et le ramassis de marins s'écrasa à ses pieds. Après s'être pris chacun un point de fumée dans le ventre, les trois agents furent dispensés de repas durant toute la journée…

Il se dirigea vers le pont où d'autres matelots s'efforçaient de rendre le sol aussi reflétant qu'un miroir. Hina le rejoignit et ils s'accoudèrent tout deux sur le rebord du bateau pour observer l'horizon.

« -Le log pose indique une île, qui d'après les renseignements que nous avons du quartier général, s'appelle « Whitesnow ».

-Ok… et après ?

-C'est tout ce que l'on sait.

-C'est une blague ! s'exclama Smoker, choqué par le peu de renseignements que la Marine savait sur une île : bien sûr, cela arrivait parfois que les caractéristiques d'une île ne soient pas connues car elle n'avait pas encore eu son heure de gloire avec les explorateurs… Mais l'île qui vient à la suite d'une île touristique, d'après le Log Pose, ne doit pas être normalement si secrète…

-Qui y a t il Smoker ? Tu t'inquiètes pour quoi ?

-Hum… pour tout. Pour Tashigi mais aussi pour nous et de l'étrange façon dont laquelle les choses changent ces temps-ci…

-... Je suis bien d'accord avec toi,… cette fois,… Hina inquiète... clonclua-t-elle dans un murmure. »

L'homme chargé de surveiller l'horizon, dans la vigie, averti soudainement à l'équipage qu'un objet voguant non identifié se déplaçait sur les flots. Il désigna ledit ovni à bâbord, soit le côté contraire où se trouvait les deux chefs de la flotte.

Ils traversèrent donc le pont et fixèrent le point noir se rapprochant lentement des trois bâtiments. Quelques agents repêchèrent finalement la porte et l'individu qui gisait dessus.

Le pirate, car apparemment, c'en était un, reprit ses esprits après quelques brefs soins de l'infirmier de bord. Il paniqua tout de suite à la vue des gens qui l'avaient tirés d'une mort lente, mais qui sûrement, lui en donnerait une autre plus rapide.

L'homme était grand, musclé et la boule à zéro, avec un gros tatouage sur le mollet gauche, représentant une tête de mort aux orbites crevés.

Il demanda des vivres s'ils espéraient vouloir des informations sur sa présence sur la mer à bord d'une… porte. Même si Smoker ne voyait pas ce que le pirate pourrait leur apporter d'important, il fit exécuter ses demandes.

C'est à la suite d'une goinfrerie non dissimulée, que le pirate, répondant au nom de « Boit-sans-soif », dévoila tout ce que les marines lui demandaient.

Il affirma alors que son équipage avait été attaqué par cinq personnes dénuées de pitié, et qu'à la suite de cet abordage, qu'ils avaient fait dans un vacarme assourdissant, son bateau avait coulé profondément avec tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur…

C'est à ce moment que Boit-sans-soif émit un soufflement de désespérance, et qu'il ajouta que maintenant, plusieurs kilos d'or gisaient dans les eaux, avec, peut-être en leur compagnie, le corps d'une beauté…

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Smoker fit tout de suite un lien qui lui tira une de ces têtes… Horrible, en un mot. Hina ayant aussi fait allusion à Tashigi, interposa son bras au plus vite entre Smoker et le pirate pour que ce dernier ait encore les possibilités de parler.

Le Chasseur Blanc avait baissé son regard et n'écoutait déjà plus ce que disait le bandit. Hina comprenait la réaction du marine, mais essaya de le rassurer en posant de nouvelle question au pirate à propos de la « beauté ». De toute façon, n'avait-il pas dit « peut-être » ? Si çà se trouve elle s'en était tirée !

« -Moins grande que vous m'dame ! répondait-il sur un ton enjoué quand la Dame de Fer demandait l'allure physique de leur prisonnière. Mais grande et Fine tout de même ! Avec des beaux cheveux bleus nuit ! Puis une paire de lunettes aussi… Pas en bon état quand mes compagnon l'on ramené sur le navire ! Ils avaient pas du y allé molo sur la crosse de fusil…

-Comment çà ? s'inquiéta Hina.

-Bah ils l'ont assommée pour pas qu'elle se rebelle durant le trajet. Sauf que on a eu un petit « accident de route »… Rah… C'te maudit équipage et ce gamin avec des membres en caoutchouc… Si je les avais ! Ils passeraient un mauvais quart d'heure… »

A l'évocation du gamin en caoutchouc, Smoker et Hina tendirent plus l'oreille. Celui-là, quand il s'agissait de se fourrer dans les affaires des autres… Il était doué !

« -C'est pas possible… grogna Smoker. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait après vous avoir démolit la tronche ?

-Oh, moi, j'en sais trop rien, répondit-il d'un air désintéressé. Je ne voyais pas vraiment bien avec la tonne de corps qu'il y avait sûr moi… J'entendais d'une façon pas très nette. J'ai cru cependant comprendre que la fille avait assommé un mec et qu'ensuite, ils avaient décidé de prendre notre trésor…

-Ah ! Et où se trouvait ce butin ? demanda Smoker.

-Dans la cale, entassé… EH ! VOUS NE VOUDRIEZ PAS ALLER LE REPECHER LA PAR HAZARD ? En fait vous vous jouez de moi depuis tout à l'heure ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, vous cherchez que l'argent ! Vous n'êtes pas si différents des pirates alors !!

-Hum… En réalité, on se fiche du trésor…

-C'est çà ! Et moi chuis le p'tit Jésus !

-Qui c'est ?

-J'en sais rien à vrai dire… BREF ! FOUTEZ-VOUS PAS DE MOI !

-Il parle bien la France lui… murmura Hina.

-Bon, on va pas y aller par quatre chemins, le plus court sera le mieux, intervint Smoker. Où se trouvait la jeune femme que vous avez capturée ?

- ? Ah… C'est donc la femme qui vous intéresse, ouai, c'est bien ce que je vous disais… Vous n'êtes pas différents des pirates…

-RETENEZ-MOI ! OU JE VAIS L'EGORGEZ !

-Du calme Smoker… Bon, tu vas sagement nous dire où elle était, sinon je t'égorge, déclara Hina avec un gros sourire sadique.

- Pas trop le choix dans ce monde…, se plaignit Boit-sans-soif. Bon, elle était juste à côté des sacs d'or et des caisses de rhum.

-Donc, tout prêt du butin que les pirates vous on pris ?

-Oui… C'est çà… Oh ! Je vois où vous voulez en venir ! Ouai, c'est bien possible qu'ils aient trouvée la fille ! »

Silence.

On entendait plus que le remous des vagues contre la coque et le bruit des marins sur les deux autres navires. Sur celui où se déroulait la scène, tout le monde s'était tu.

Tout le monde comprenait.

Tout le monde commençait à ouvrir leur bouche et sortait leurs yeux de leurs orbites.

Une marine. Chez. Des. Pirates. P-I-R-A-T-E-S.

Un nom qui sonne très très très faux chez les Marines…

Hina se ressaisit la première. Elle donna une claque dans le dos de son acolyte de toujours, pour qu'il se déconnecte du mode « Cybers-bouche-yeux-intergalactiques ». Quand cela fut fait, elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice pour lui dire que la situation n'était pas aussi grave qu'il le pensait. « Elle est pas mouru ! Tu vois qu'elle est pas mouru ! »

Puis alors que les deux Marines allaient redemander des détails à Boit-sans-soif, celui-ci s'écroula. L'infirmier se jeta sur lui pour l'examiner et ne compris rien de ce qu'il venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

« -Un arrêt cardiaque ? C'est étonnant quand même ! Mais c'est tout à fait possible…, informa le doc.

-Mais il allait tout à fait bien il y a encore quelques minutes ! fit remarquer la Dame de Fer.

-Oui, c'est ce qui me fait penser à un arrêt cardiaque… En tout cas, je ne sens plus de pouls ni de respiration, j'ai bien peur que ce soit la fin pour lui…

-Ce n'est qu'un pirate ! Pas besoin d'en faire un fromage ! A part les informations qu'il nous aurait données, je ne vois pas à quoi il aurait servit.

C'est tout de même un homme mon Commodore ! répliqua l'infirmier. Je ne désire pas voir la mort s'attribuer à des gens sans que l'on y prenne attention. Cela est une pensée bien inhumaine… »

Et avant que Smoker puisse répliquer, le soigneur était déjà parti avec un autre homme pour porter le corps du défunt à l'infirmerie.

Tout le monde dû retrouver ses activités habituelles sous un grand cri magistral du fumeur de cigares. Ce dernier retrouva son pair dans la cabine du capitaine et s'asseya pour remettre ses pensées en ordre. Après un court délai, Hina lui demanda ce qu'il avait décidé.

« Ben, de toute façon, les Mugiwaras doivent suivre tout simplement leur itinéraire… Soit, le nôtre aussi… Donc, on double la cadence et on les piste jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve avec cette bigote de Tashigi…

- « Bigote » ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu penses d'elle, avoue. Je les bien lu dans tes yeux tout à l'heure…

-Pff…

-Et voilà, que du respect envers ses collègues... Je retiens, je retiens… Hina vexée !

-… »

* * *

Quelques milles plus loin, la chaleur de l'air était beaucoup plus élevée et atteignait ainsi facilement les 40° C à seulement dix heures du matin. La raison de ce réchauffement venait apparemment de l'île qui était immergée dans cette partie de la mer. Elle émanait de la fumée sur tout son entourage et rendait la vision navale très difficile. La fumée n'étant qu'au final de la vapeur, elle rendait encore plus compliquée la navigation.

Cette île était finalement un calvaire et ne donnait aucunement envie de s'y arrêter. De plus, cette île n'avait pas beaucoup de végétation, son sol était ocre tellement la sécheresse s'était infiltrée dedans. Subsistaient alors quelques cactus et sapins sur des rainures qui cassaient la terre et lui donnait une impression de vieillesse. Au centre de cette gigantesque terre aride, un volcan culminait. Il était inactif, et ne faisait que renforcer l'impression de pauvreté qui s'échappait de ce désastre naturel… ou non…

Malgré ce paysage de désolation, deux navires s'y dirigeaient plutôt avec entrain. L'un des deux était déjà parvenu dans la zone brumeuse, tandis que le second n'était toujours pas en vue de leur objectif, si bien qu'il lui restait tout au moins deux jours de rude traversée pour parvenir à son but.

Celui qui vogue lentement, par repos bien mérité, en attendant d'arriver aux côtes de l'île, n'a pas âme qui vive sur son pont. C'est au bout de quelques instants qu'une porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer un squelette. Il courait en levant bien les genoux, d'une façon très « british » (n.b : j'aime bien l'Angleterre). Il finit par monter vers les mandariniers de la navigatrice et y cueillit plusieurs fruits, de façon à remplir au ras bord le gros panier qu'il tenait au bras.

Il redescendit du rehaussement et rentra de nouveau dans la cuisine. Là, il passa devant plusieurs visages dont les corps se vautraient sur des chaises ou sur la banquette, et finit sa course en face, dans l'infirmerie, dont il s'empressa de fermer la porte.

On avait installé dans la salle de soin une autre couchette pour Chopper, tandis que Luffy occupait le lit principal, question de taille. Sandy était rentré lui aussi et préparait des repas très stricts pour leur docteur et leur capitaine, d'où la nécessité de presser les agrumes pour plus de vitamines. Quand le blondinet acheva les plats, il sortit en compagnie de Brook pour laisser Robin et Nami tranquilles avec les blessés.

Depuis la veille, elles étaient restées à leur chevet pour répondre au moindre de leurs besoins, car elles étaient les mieux placées pour savoir ce qui était réglementaire pour leur état…

C'était Luffy qui s'était réveillé le premier, vers trois heures du matin. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi on s'occupait de lui autant, car il se sentait en pleine forme. Il avait répété cela pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il recrache du sang. Nami c'était déchaîné alors sur lui, car il aurait du les écouter et ne pas bouger. Depuis, il ne parlait plus et restait cloîtré au lit, avec des yeux en forme d'assiettes.

Quand ce fut au tour de Chopper de se réveiller, vers six heures, la navigatrice fit tout de suite comprendre au petit renne que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était médecin qu'il devait en faire à sa tête. Maintenant, c'était elle qui avait pris les rennes de l'infirmerie (c'est le cas de le dire) et se chargeait de les nourrir, tout en suivant quand même les conseils du docteur qui avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas ce jouer de cette fille.

Malgré leurs airs jouasses, les deux casse-cou n'étaient pas dans état formidable. Luffy avait eu une lame dans l'intestin qui avait un peu endommagé son système digestif, mais le capitaine était finalement habitué de ce genre de situation, il ne fallait donc pas s'inquiéter, vers midi, tout serait réglé pour lui.

Pour ce qui était du cas de Chopper, l'animal avait reçu une balle qui avait frôlé sa trachée, son cas était beaucoup plus inquiétant et il s'était vu scotché au lit même s'il voulait jouer les braves et n'en faire qu'à sa tête, comme Zorro, disait-il.

Quand Robin avait rapporté çà à l'escrimeur, ce dernier avait passé sa main sur sa tête en signe de désespérance. Tashigi, qui était à côté, avait rigolé de la remarque et il l'avait fusillé du regard en retour, ce qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa moquerie. « Il voulait jouer les braves et n'en faire qu'à sa tête, comme un gamin… » Avait répété le Major de la Marine dans le dos de Zorro.

L'intérieur de Zorro bouillait, et il se retenait de ne pas répliquer à ces remarques pour essayer de ne pas rendre Tashigi plus furax afin qu'elle ne le poursuive pas pour plus de crimes qu'il n'avait fait…

En fin de matinée, Pipo annonça leur arrivée imminente sur les récifs de l'île du Feu. Franky et Ed jetèrent l'ancre et sortirent une chaloupe pour qu'ils se rendent enfin à terre, enfin… ce qu'il en restait, vu l'état satanique de l'entourage.

Chopper se sentit d'attaque pour explorer une nouvelle île gorgée de mystère, et il finit par se soigner lui-même avec l'aide d'un miroir pour prouver à Nami qu'il irait tout à fait bien. Pour Luffy, c'était de l'histoire ancienne et il avait vidé des tonnes de réserves pour combler le trou qu'il avait dans l'estomac depuis la veille. C'était à se demander s'il y aurait assez de vivre pour subsister dans cet entourage aride et creusé de grotte. Au pire, l'équipage siroterait du bon sirop de sève… --' A l'évocation des solutions de survie prochaines, Luffy se restreint un peu sur la nourriture.

Un miracle…

Effectivement, la « quête » dans laquelle ils s'étaient lancés, pourrait durer indéfiniment. Chacun fit donc son sac avec des vêtements de rechanges et le plus d'eau et de nourriture possible. Ils prêtèrent facilement des habits pour Edgar, alors que Tashigi se trouvait difficile sur ce point. Chaque tenue que lui proposait Nami était trop vulgaire à son goût, la navigatrice ne la comprenait pas : elle mettait cela pourtant tous les jours !

« La Marine, c'est trop strict ! Et en plus çà vous oblige à porter des trucs pas très élégants et trop encombrants ! dit-elle à Tashigi.

-Mais les pantalons sont beaucoup plus pratiques pour bouger et pour se battre !

-Bon, et ben moi j'ai pas de pantalons, alors débrouille toi avec Robin !

-Quoi ?! Nan, je ne préfère pas. »

Tashigi ne portait pas l'archéologue dans son cœur, étant donné la manière dont elle l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois. Si se faire briser les os de la jambe était une manière de sympathie, alors au contraire, elles auraient pu devenir les meilleures amies du monde… Mais il n'en était pas le cas.

« -Va demander aux garçons alors ! proposa Nami.

-Euh là… tu penses qu'ils ont des pantalons à ma taille ?

-Tu mettras une ceinture, on verra rien !

-Bon, je vais voir çà, même si çà m'enchante pas, je préfère mettre un pantalon trop grand qu'une jupe…

-Tu ne trouves pas la chaleur insupportable ? Tu seras prévenu ! Prends quand même des tenues, légères, tu ne tiendras pas plus d'un jour, j'en suis sûr…

-Mouais…

-Et au fait, dit Nami à Tashigi, qui partait déjà à la recherche de pantalons, Fais attention quand tu iras dans leur chambre, tu peux avoir des surprises…

-Comme quoi ?

-Ben des caleçons qui traînent par terre par exemple…

-V.V… Ah, d'accord… »

Tashigi repartit donc en quête de vêtements pour raisons de survie… Dans le couloir, elle croisa Robin qui venait de la cuisine avec des sacs déjà remplies de nourritures. Elle ne lui adressa pas un mot et l'évita du regard alors que la pirate ne cilla pas une fois quand elle la fixa.

L'instant où leurs manches se frôlèrent fit ressortir la haine de Tashigi, mais elle se contenta de la refouler intérieurement. Finalement, elle ne pensa pas pouvoir cohabiter longtemps avec cet équipage.

Alors qu'elle continuait sa route, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la chambre des garçons. Autant demander à la personne la plus près… (« Oh ! Youpi, c'est une de mes pires ennemies ! »)

En grimaçant, l'agent de la Marine s'arrêta et se retourna pour demander son chemin à l'archéologue.

« -Hum… pardon, est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer la chambre des garçons ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Robin avec une voix décontractée qui contrastait avec celle de Tashigi. C'est la pièce qui est juste en dessous de notre chambre !

-Ah, ok… Merci…, finit par remercier Tashigi après un moment de silence.

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais… Comme tout le monde sur ce navire !

-... C'est que… On ne se connaît pas trop, alors… Enfin… -Tashigi se sentait vraiment à part sur le bateau, avec des convictions différentes de celles des Pirates, et elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.

-Oh, mais si tu es gêné du passé, alors je m'excuse ! Bien sûr, tu peux rigoler, car moi je n'ai rien subit –faux è.é-, ce jour là, à Alurbana, alors je te comprendrais si tu n'accepte pas mes excuses… Mais sache tout de même, que moi, j'ai rayé ce passé, et que je préfère repartir sur de nouvelles bases. De meilleures bases. »

Tashigi ressentit un peu de soulagements, maintenant, elle se sentait un peu moins crispée et plus détendue en compagnie de la jeune femme. Elle comprenait tout à fait ses paroles et décida de ne pas être plus bête qu'elle se trouvait : elle partirait sur de meilleures bases, bien sûr, sans jamais oublier les faits d'avant qui vous trottent dans la tête jusqu'à la mort…

« J'accepte ces excuses, je les prends très au sérieux, alors j'espère ne pas avoir à regretter ma décision. Vous… Tu as raison, repartons plus unies…, fini par articuler Tashigi.

-C'est sympa… Par contre, sans vouloir te vexer, dépêche toi un peu si tu ne veux pas te faire incendier par le capitaine… Il est un peu sur les nerfs depuis qu'on a accosté et surtout, depuis qu'il sait qu'il ne peu plus utiliser la meilleure attaque de son répertoire… C'est vrai que çà risque d'être embêtant pour les combats…

-Comment être sûr que l'on se battra ?

-C'est simple, à chaque escale y'a quelqu'un qui cherche les ennuis avec nous, alors…

-Ah, ok… »

Robin sourit à la marine et repartit finir de ranger ses affaires dans la chambre. Enfin, les ennuis s'estompaient petit à petit dans l'entourage de Tashigi et cela lui redonna du courage pour affronter la chambre des hommes du navire.

_Une minute plus tard, devant ladite chambre…_

_Toc Toc Toc_

« -Hum ? Entrez…»

La jeune femme ouvrit donc la porte et leva la tête vers celui qui l'avait accueillit, car il se trouvait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul pirate dans le dortoir. Et malheureusement pour elle, l'homme en question, et ben c'était le légume…

« Ah, c'est toi ! siffla Zorro en retournant vers son sac à dos où il enfournait ses vêtements sans ménagements.

-Oui, désolé si c'est moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as bon sang pour être si arrogant ! lança furieusement la jeune femme en claquant furieusement la porte derrière elle.

-Eh ! Je ne l'ai pas crié à ce que je sache !

-Mais tu le penses tellement fort au fond de toi-même que c'est comme si tu me l'avais hurlé !

-... Mais, c'est quoi ton problème ? Grogna Zorro en se retournant vers elle, laissant tomber une chaussette à côté de lui. A chaque fois, tu m'en mets plein à la figure ! Tu es déçue que je ne sois pas gentil, doux et agréable avec toi ?... »

Un filet de sang vint colorer les joues de Tashigi, elle se rendait enfin compte comment elle était trop brutale avec le sabreur. Elle se sentit honteuse et baissa la tête, ses lèvres tremblèrent un peu, voulant laisser échapper un mot d'excuse.

Qui ne vint pas.

Zorro retourna à son « rangement » et s'acharna sur la chaussette qui avait eu le malheur de ne pas se fourrer avec le reste de son équipement.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu veux ? A part me crier dessus, t'es venue pour quoi ? reprit-il.

-... Pardon…

-O.O… Comment ? T'es venue t'excuser ? C'est quoi cette bafouille ? Tu vas bien ? Attends, t'as encore de la fièvre ! Je vais chercher Chopper, bouge pas d'ici ! Je cours…

-STOP ! coupa la jeune femme et Zorro s'arrêta dans son élan. En fait, c'est que j'ai un problème, que tu pourrais...

-... Que je ? »

Le visage de Tashigi vira au rouge écarlate, elle n'aimait pas du tout la situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée : elle, seule dans une chambre, avec lui.

Avec Roronoa…

« -Un problème que Tu pourrais me résoudre… bafouilla-t-elle.

-Ah… Bah, ok ! Quel est ton problème ? demanda le bretteur, d'une façon plutôt décontractée, qui la troubla on ne peut mieux.

-Hum… Pourrais-tu me prêter des vêtements ? »

Les yeux de Zorro sortir de leurs orbites. Elle y allait un peu fort la gamine ! Pourquoi cela en plus ? Mais pourtant, Zorro n'insista pas et sortit un pantalon qui avait du rétrécir un peu à la machine à laver (çà existe ces engins dans One Piece ?) et le tendit à la brune. Il lui passa aussi des T-shirt noirs, blancs et bleus qu'il mettait habituellement (oui, il ne met que des blancs d'habitude, mais moi, je change ! ) et retrouva un autre pantalon qu'il lui prêta.

« -Je pense qu'avec çà, tu peux tenir plusieurs jours, si tu as besoin d'autres choses, n'hésite pas à revenir demander quoi que ce soit ! Sinon, les autres garçons pourront aussi t'aider ! « »

Tashigi était assez choquée du caractère du sabreur, il conservait sa « façade » habituelle, avec ses sourcils froncés, son regard et son corps durs, mais avait une certaine gentillesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Merci, Roronoa. »

Ce fut maintenant au tour de notre marimo préféré d'être sidéré : il y avait de quoi tout de même ! C'était quoi ce changement d'attitude ? Voilà que cette jeune femme lui demandait pardon et la remerciait !

Il resta en bug et se ressaisit quand elle ouvrit timidement la porte. Alors qu'il voyait sa silhouette disparaître, il la rappela. Elle se figea au dernier moment et resta de dos.

« Oui ?

-Tu sais, les vêtements féminins t'iraient largement plus… Faudra que tu te lances un jour, je suis sûr que tu regretteras pas… »

Elle resta muette, et fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu puis repartit voir Nami et Robin. Elle croisa Sandy, avec un énorme sac à dos rempli de nourriture, qui revenait vers la chambre.

« Oh ! Tashigi, as-tu besoin d'aide ? Tu veux que je t'apporte tes provisions ? Compte sur moi ! Je t'amène çà… Euh, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec… les habits de Zorro ?

-Euh… c'est une longue histoire, t'inquiète, ne te fais pas de soucis…

-Hum… je reste septique, s'il te fait du mal, tu me préviens ! C'est qu'un légume à l'intérieur qui ne pense qu'à lui et qui se fou de toutes les belles femmes du monde…

-Nan, mais c'est bon Sandy…, oui c'est Sandy ? C'est çà ?

-Oui ma chère ! Bref, méfie toi de ce loubard… »

Le cuisinier finit par se sentir abandonné dans le couloir car la marine l'abandonna à son monologue dragueur et anti-Zorro. Il finit par se fracasser la tête contre la cloison, malheureux d'avoir pu laisser partir une si belle fille…

_Une heure et demie plus tard…_

Deux chaloupes avaient été préparées et chargées de matériels de campements. Les jeunes gens s'étaient alors séparés dans les deux embarcations au milieu de la brume que dégageait petit à petit l'île. Ils avaient installés des lanternes aux avants et arrières des chaloupes pour se repérer plus facilement dans les deux groupes.

Ainsi, Nami, Sandy, Chopper, Zorro et Tashigi suivaient les autres en repérant les points qui scintillaient dans le voile gris de plus en plus intense. Le silence régnant donnait une ambiance assez lugubre, ressemblant à celle de Thriller Bark, à la différence qu'aucune créature étrange ne sortait de l'ombre.

La mer était calme et noire, les pirates ne parlaient plus, restaient vigilants et ramaient doucement. Les claquements de dents de certains pirates étaient les seuls repères auditifs qu'on percevait.

Finalement, quand le premier groupe arriva à vingt mètres de la plage, la brume céda soudainement sa place à un soleil aussi intense que sur le Thousand Sunny. Franky se retourna et vit la seconde chaloupe sortir à son tour de la brume. On aurait dit qu'elle formait une sorte de muraille tout autour de l'île qui empêchait les plus audacieux de pénétrer dans un endroit interdit. Le charpentier tenta d'apercevoir son navire mais ne distingua même pas une voile, il se retourna et descendit sur le sable avec ses coéquipiers, l'esprit inquiet tourné vers le Thousand Sunny. Quand les deux groupes eurent finis de vérifier qu'aucune chose n'avait été oubliée, et que les chaloupes étaient assez dissimulée sous le sable (tâche que Chopper et Luffy avaient rempli avec efficacitée) ils se retournèrent pour faire face à l'île.

« -Ouah…

-Tu l'as dit Pipo…

-Ca me donne vraiment pas envie d'habiter ici…

-Trop dangereux ?

-Ca doit être çà… »

Les onzes personnes restèrent impressionnées.

Des collines desséchées s'étendaient devant eux, prenant toutes plus d'altitudes au fur et à mesure que le regard s'éloignait de la rive. Au centre de ce cimetière vivant, culminait une seule et gigantesque montagne. Sur ces flancs, on apercevait tout de même parfois de la végétation qui ne se résumait qu'à des arbres gris ou morts qui donnait un certain piquant à tout ce paysage…

Au loin, ils crurent distinguer des habitations, mais à cause de la distance, ils ne purent le vérifier. Quand Nami jeta un coup d'œil à travers une longue vue, elle décréta que ce n'étaient que quelques chaumières à l'abandon.

« -Bon, pour chercher une piste de quoi que ce soit de bizarre, il faudrait des faits… commenta Sandy.

-C'est sur… approuva Zorro en observant les alentours. Et c'est pas en restant planté à regarder les filles que tu feras avancer le schmilblick…

-Et alors ?! Ca te dérange que j'observe les plus belles créatures du monde, marimo !!

-CA SUFFIT !!

-Une fois de plus, le coup de point de Nami fait des ravages…

-Qui c'est qu'en redemande ?!

-... C'est Pipo, dit Luffy sur un ton neutre en se curant le nez.

-WOUHA ! POURQUOI TU M'AS DENONCE ?!

-Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois… décréta Nami en se frottant le poing, délaissant le cadavre du canonnier parmi ceux de Zorro et Sandy. Bon, Zorro a raison, on va chercher des indices… Et le truc, pour en trouver beaucoup et le plus rapidement possible, pfff, fait chaud ici, bref, on va se séparer !

-Que tu es intelligente Nami-chérie !

-Bakka…

-QUOI ? Répète un peu si t'es un ho…

-Donc, des groupes de deux,… ou trois ? Tout le monde est d'accord ? »

Après un rapide vote, où deux voies blanches furent seulement retenues, (celles du cuistot et du sabreur qui somnolaient doucement en compagnie de poussins) les groupes formés furent finalement :

-Luffy, Robin et Edgar,

-Zorro, Brook et Nami,

-Pipo, Tashigi et Sandy,

-Chopper et Franky.

Ces groupes étaient censés être équilibrés sur la force, l'orientation et l'intelligence… Mais çà, seulement les filles le savaient…

« -Bien, résuma Nami en s'épongeant le front, on se donne jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour trouver, ou plutôt, essayer de trouver, des traces de présences humaines ou certains indices qui puissent faire douter un changement de climat. Je sais que pour certains, c'est compliqué de comprendre tout çà, mais essayer de voir un truc qui cloche ! Sincèrement, j'ai aucune envie de rester sur cette île !

-T'as raison ! approuva Pipo, elle fout les chocottes !! Y'a pas un bruit, seulement le vent dans nos oreilles ou le ventre de Luffy ! En plus y'a rien ni personne qui puissent nous aider si on meurt !!

-Ouahhh !! C'est horrible !!

-Totalement Chopper ! Sans compter que dès la tombée de la nuit, des monstres sortiront de leurs cachettes et viendront nous dévorer alors que nous, nous nous reposerons !!

-WOUAAAAH !! Je stresse un max !!

-T'inquiètes ! Je serrais avec toi ! rassura Franky.

-Ah oui ! Ouf…

-Bon, on vous ne dérange pas ? coupa Sandy qui venait d'apprendre tristement qu'il n'était pas avec toutes les filles. De toute façon, si un groupe à un GROS soucis, il peut envoyer la fusée de Pipo ! Là, on viendra en secours, pas de problèmes…

-Ok ! Je suis trop pressé de la lancer, je suis trop pressé !! S'exita le capitaine en dançant joyeusement...

-C'est pas un jeu, bouffon ! Tu l'envoie que si t'as une once d'intelligence dans ta tête ok ?! Soit, quand t'es en train de mourir !

-Ah ! Cool, je suis pressé d'être à la limite de la mort alors !

-MAIS RETENEZ MOI JE VAIS LE TUER !!

-Du calme Sandy, intervint Zorro, tu nous laisses ce plaisir à tous ! Egoïste… »

Ah la fin de cette mascarade (60-0) les groupes se séparèrent finalement et partirent tous dans des directions opposées. Ils devraient se rejoindre le lendemain matin, dans le bois gris qui se trouvait en face du lieu de l'accostage, sur une colline. Chacun avait un sac à dos, au cas où certains se perdraient et se retrouvaient seuls. « On ne sait jamais… » avait murmuré Sandy à l'oreille de Tashigi en désignant du regard le marimo qui s'éloignait avec la navigatrice et le musicien.

Pipo grelottait de peur sous le soleil plombant du ciel, et il se murmurait des paroles encourageantes tout en se fixant des idées pessimistes telles que « Je suis sûr qu'on nous regarde, vu le boucan qu'on a fait tout à l'heure en se préparant… Ce serait prévisible qu'un indigène sorte de ce bosquet ! ».

Finalement, Sandy jouait aussi le psy en persuadant le canonnier que rien n'allait sortir du sol… Tashigi, elle, regardait ce spectacle d'un air amusé, tout en restant sur ces gardes, malgré les paroles de Sandy qui se voulaient rassurantes…

C'était elle qui surveillait la direction, et pour l'instant, ils restaient bien sur « Nord-Est »…

* * *

Plus loin, avançait dans la direction Nord-ouest, le groupe de Nami. Contrairement à la précédente équipe, le paysage se faisait plus vallonneux, et les nakamas grimpaient durement en transpirant à grosses gouttes. Ils avaient tous remis des tenues semblables à celles d'Alabasta pour ne pas souffrir de coups de soleil, mais la chaleur les cuisait à ce qu'ils appelaient « le plus haut point ». Tout en marchant derrière Brook, Zorro et Nami pensaient à leurs gourdes qu'ils avaient emportées. Cependant, ils se réservaient : ils ne savaient pas combien de temps durerait cette aventure, ou s'ils trouveraient de l'eau potable sur cette île de désolation.

Brook les revigorait en chantant des hymnes connus qu'ils murmuraient seulement pour ne pas attirer… Quoi dailleurs ? Attirer « des choses » ? Tout était trop mystérieux à leur goût… Ils avancèrent toujours sans repérer aucune trace, en se demandant avec empressement ce qu'il pouvait siéger derrière chaque colline. Nami se disait que même s'ils découvraient ce qu'ils cherchaient, peut-être que çà ne ferait quand même pas avancer les choses, et que çà leur attireraient plutôt des ennuis…

Finalement, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle désirait. Peut-être être comme Brook ? Un squelette qui ne ressent pas la chaleur ?...

* * *

Vers le Nord, c'étaient Luffy, Ed et Robin qui faisaient route. Ils avaient eu une place privilégié avec le groupe de Chopper et Franky : ils marchaient dans la fôret, peut-être cela ne durerait pas, mais au moins, c'était de l'ombre de gagné ! Les arbres ne possédaient pas beaucoup d'ampleur en se qui concernaient leurs feuilles, mais leur grandeur et leur entassement faisaient le bonheur de se trouver à seulement 30°C.

Cependant, cela inculquait un passage assez difficile entre les ronces, qui elles, avaient eu le don de pouvoir pousser dans un endroit si aride ! Les pirates étaient donc assez prudent, et pour l'instant, Luffy jouait aussi le rôle de l'aventurier raisonnable : pas de gigot enfourné à tire-larigot, pas d'eau gaspillée… Peut-être que le souvenir de Toto lui revenait et l'emportait sur sa triste stupidité (sortez les mouchoirs, c'est super émouvant non ? TT..TT) ?

Ainsi, les deux groupes avançaient parallèlement, mais de façon très éloignée, dans cette forêt. Si, rien ne les retenait, ils finiraient sûrement par arriver sur les flancs de la montagne, que Robin avait caractérisée plutôt de « volcan ». Heureusement pour eux, si celui-ci venait à se réanimer, ce serait de la lave qui en sortirait. Il fallait mieux que ce ne sois pas un volcan explosif, car l'île serait rasée en moins de deux…

« -Chuis trop excité, chuis trop excité…

-C'est bon capitaine, tu peux arrêter de gesticuler comme çà, on sait même plus où on va ! intervint Robin en lui scotchant une main sur la bouche.

-Ok, j'me rends… T'es pas marrante tu sais Robin !

-Je crois qu'elle a raison ! Si tu faisais moins de bruit, on serait plus discret, et ainsi moins repérable !

-OUAHHHHH ! Ce que t'es intelligent grand-père !!

-S'il te plait, tais-toi.

-Okééé… z'êtes pas marrant vous… »

* * *

« -Boum boum boum, quand votre cœur fait boum boum boum…

-T'as pas entendu quelque chose là ?

- Boum boum... Bon, arrête de voir des gens partout où y'a des arbres, sinon, c'est un vrai public en furie qui nous veut des autographes…

-Mais, je suis sûr que cette fois…

-Taratatata ! Cà suffit Chopper ! Si tu continus, je t'assomme et t'abandonne là, ici, solo, comme un clochard !

-M'en fou, je te retrouverais grâce à mon Super odorat !!

-C'est çà, c'est çà ! Et moi je suis Gol D. Roger…

-SERIEUX !!

-Ouahahahahaha ! Je t'ais encore eu ! Je suis, trop fort !! Hahaha ! Enfin, ce que tu peux être naïf…

TT..TT J'en ais marre de faire équipe avec lui, il est méchannnnt !! »

Et voilà quelle était l'ambiance dans cette dernière équipe. Peut-être que Franky devrait faire plus attention à ce que dit Chopper : avoir toujours l'oreille en écoute, tout nos sens aux aguets et finalement, on se tire plus facilement des ennuis qui nous sont envoyés…

* * *

_Quelque part sur l'île…_

Une silhouette est assise sur une chaise.

Elle tourne la tête vers un filet de lumière qui pénètre à travers les trous d'un rideau. Temps et négligence…

Les yeux de la personne font des allées et venues entre cette lueur et le papier qu'il tient. L'ombre est si pesante que l'on peine à décrypter le sentiment qui s'enferme dans les yeux de cet être.

Soudain, la main se referme dans un craquement sourd sur la lettre. Le silence a été rompu.

Cet instant marque le début d'un changement, la paume se rouvre, et silencieusement, le papier vint échouer sur le sol de béton. A ce moment précis, l'homme se lève et tire brusquement sur le rideau.

Un soleil enivrant s'empare alors de l'obscurité des quatre murs et du toit. La fenêtre semble presque flamboyer, et pourtant, les yeux de l'homme n'ont pas cillé.

De cette vue, on aperçoit un paysage terne de désolation qui s'étend jusqu'à ce que la mer contraste avec le sol ocre.

Plusieurs secondes passent, et cela pourrait représenter une éternité si vous vous trouveriez en présence de cet être. Cet être est humain, certes, mais très étrange…

« Il y avait quelque chose. Une chose qui n'a pas été prise en compte. Quelque part, je ne sais pas… Et nous l'avons passée outre. Mais cette chose fait que maintenant, tout est bouleversé. »

La silhouette se rassoit.

« Cette chose m'importe peu, c'est ce qu'elle a engendré, qui est important. »

A suivre...

* * *

**_Voilà, c'est sur une ambiance de bonne humeur, que je vous dis à bientôt !!_**

**_Et oui, revoir la finale de foot 98, ça fait toujours plaisir !! Et 1 ! Et 2 ! Et 3 ! ZERO !! KAMPAÏ !! YATA !! (ça me fait toujours cet effet là quand je la revoie, hum, oui, je suis une grande fan, j'ai cinq cassette de la finale mdr !)_**

**_Je sais, ça à rien à voir avec One Piece..._**


	7. Quand les efforts se payent

**_Hello mina !! Je suis désolée pour tout le retard !! Je n'ai aucune excuse en plus, vu que j'avais déjà écrit le chapitre... -.-'_**

**_En tout cas, voilà le septième !! Voilà nos mugiwaras qui vont enfin avoir la monnaie de leur recherches... Même si cette monnaie n'est que mystères et embrouilles !! Mwahahaa !!_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisirs !! Continuez de lire ma fic, l'action ne fait que commencer !!_**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Quand les efforts se payent.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une silhouette. Elle s'arrêta devant l'autre homme.

Elle le regarda pendant quelques instants, essayant de détourner l'attention qu'il portait au paysage. Quand il tourna enfin la tête, c'est d'un regard las qu'il lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait prendre la parole.

Cependant, ce sont ses yeux qui s'exprimèrent à l'homme.

Ils fixaient l'interlocuteur sans ciller, lui faisant comprendre l'improbable. Une sorte de code secret, si vous préférez.

Seulement, ici, il s'agissait d'un avertissement que les deux ombres redoutaient tout au plus, et qu'ils n'osaient aborder à haute voix, comme si le silence rompu concordait la fin d'un plan parfait.

Et cela, ils ne le souhaitaient pas, même pour tout l'or du monde, car, qu'est-ce que la richesse quand l'on se retrouve avec des os et de la poussière en guise de corps ?

Oui, finalement, quand on est mort, il n'y a plus que çà qui est intéressant.

C'est pour cela que maintenant, pour un avenir long et prospère, ces personnes devaient jouer le tout pour le tout et parvenir à perpétuer… ce plan parfait.

Le premier homme se frotta les yeux en signe de fatigue, comme si la situation avait changé d'importance en quelques secondes.

Il fixa finalement le jeune homme blond, qui était venu le prévenir de cet avertissement.

« -Combien sont-ils exactement ?

-Onze, dont trois femmes.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que la différence de sexe ne faisait pas la puissance. Regarde ta sœur par exemple…

-Laquelle ?

-Les deux.

-...

-Bref, en comptant les cinq cents Autres sur cette île, et si ces onze là arrivent à les mener contre nous, nous n'avons rien à craindre : ils sont trop peu pour parvenir à nos fins.

-Ok Justin. Mais n'oublions pas non plus que ce n'est pas leur manque « d'effectifs » qui forme leur faiblesse. Ils te semblent effectivement insignifiants, mais à leurs yeux, tu l'es sûrement aussi : tu n'es qu'un homme, entouré de quelques autres ! Ne sais-tu pas qui sont ces nouveaux arrivants ?

-Non.

-Tu as donc omis de regarder leur pavillon. Ce manque d'observation pourrait déjouer notre plan…

-Elie Mikani, de quel droit oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Celui qui a conçu ce plan, c'est moi, et cela de la préface jusqu'aux remerciements ! Alors ne prend pas tes capacités pour les plus grandes qui soient, et accepte que je décide de la marche à suivre.

-Mais pour un plan parfait, il ne faut ja…

-...mais oublier que l'union est l'un des meilleurs atouts qui forment la puissance.

-Oui, voilà. Si nous ne trouvons pas un terrain d'entente, la suite risque d'être longue, et souvent, le deuxième tome est moins bon que le premier… Alors…

-...cessons ces querelles stupides et retournons chacun à nos tâches. »

Cette réplique ramena le silence dans la pièce bétonnée. Les deux hommes se détournèrent, chacun retournant à leur point de départ, d'une façon si exacte que l'on eu crut, l'espace d'un instant, qu'un miroir était tombé entre eux.

Ces parades restaient liées par leurs deux regards, liant une tension lourde et pesante, et soudain dangereuse.

La porte se referma dans un souffle de poussière accumulée au cour de quelques années.

Le premier homme, dorénavant seul, tendit la main vers une paire de jumelles top moderne.

Il les ajusta et dirigea son champ de vision vers la brume qui encerclait la berge. Avec l'aide de l'outil, cette barrière blanche ne le gêna aucunement, et il parvint à distinguer nettement les couleurs et la forme d'un navire.

Le pavillon noir au crâne bien familier, orné d'un chapeau de paille, fit ciller l'observateur.

« Alors comme çà, Kerry, tu as failli à ta mission. C'est bien la première fois que cela t'arrive en l'espace de ces cinq ans… Mais tu as de la chance, je vais peut-être utiliser ce bémol pour que nous puissions nous amuser un peu… Car, il est vrai,… je ne me suis plus dégourdi depuis belle lurette… »

Ses longs cheveux raides coupés aux épaules vinrent flamboyer de leur rouge feu quand il se retourna pour ranger ses jumelles. Il plissa les yeux, d'un air énervé, et tira sur les lambeaux qui faisaient office de rideau, pour redonner à la pièce, la noirceur qu'il y régnait au début.

Maintenant, il attendrait un changement, assis dans cette pièce, réfléchissant au plan qu'il menait face aux forces de la nature, face à ceux qui se dressaient contre lui.

Ce plan qui faisait face à tous ses antagonistes.

* * *

_Groupe de Luffy ; localisation : la forêt ; direction : Nord._

« -J'en ai marre de chercher ! Il est quelle heure ?!

-Bientôt mi…

-ON MANGE ALORS ?!

-Non.

-Rohh… Vous êtes pas sympa vous ! J'aurais dû faire équipe avec Pipo et Chopper, là au moins on aurait rigolé !

-Mais c'est toi qui as voté pour ! Tu t'en souviens ? Rappela l'ex-marine. Tu l'as choisi démocratiquement !

-C'est qui lui « Démokratikeman » ?

-Désespérant ce jeune homme…

-Fufufu… »

Les trois compagnons marchaient ainsi dans la forêt, toujours tout droit et n'avaient toujours pas encore rencontré le moindre vestige de civilisation.

Ils entendaient parfois les grondements de l'estomac du capitaine, et la mission semblait devenir, pour ce dernier, un véritable calvaire ennuyeux…

C'est en ayant écarté une énième fois des ronces du chemin à l'aide de son bâton, qu'Edgar s'arrêta brusquement. Robin et Luffy firent de même, l'une pour la vigilance, l'autre pour finir sa gourde d'eau.

Ed lança des regards furtifs dans le bois gris.

« Attention… prévint-il aux pirates »

A première vue, rien ne changeait du spectacle sobre qu'ils avaient l'habitude de traverser : des arbres gris, gris, gris, et ho ! Tiens ! Un arbre noir ! Puis encore des gris…

Ed regarda Robin en désignant le spécimen différent. Cette forêt regorgeait de végétations grises, et paf ! Là, sans prévenir, un petit détail venait susciter l'attention du groupe. Etait-ce une erreur de la nature, une défaillance génétique, ou un manipulement tout à fait humain ?

Prudent, l'homme âgé dégaina son épée et se rapprocha de l'arbre, comme s'il représentait une menace apparente, alors que sa grande masse sombre ne bougeait guère telle une machine, et n'impressionnait pas tant que çà.

Ed cherchait une raison de la présence de cet arbre, car maintenant qu'ils avaient accosté sur cette île, leur prudence avait redoublé (sauf pour Luffy, qui aurait presque chanté un chant de fou furieux à travers toute l'île si l'archéologue ne l'avait pas menacé de lui crever les yeux.)

Ainsi, le vieillard arriva au niveau du tronc massif. Il n'avait rien de spectaculaire, les bouts de ses branches étaient grillés et les rainures qui le creusaient lui donnaient un air sec et encore plus mort. En bref, cet arbre égaillait la forêt autant que l'intelligence de Luffy dans tout l'univers…

C'est finalement en faisant le tour du mystérieux spécimen, tout en observant les alentours suspicieusement, qu'Ed dénicha dans les sillons de l'arbre des lettres gravées au couteau. Elles ne mesuraient que quelques millimètres, mais elles ne passèrent outre au regard encore perçant de l'ex-marine ! Il prévint les deux pirates de sa découverte. Le décryptage ne fut pas aussi évident que d'avoir découvert ces signes.

Alors que Robin et Luffy le rejoignaient, Ed passa ses doigts sur les caractères, et soudain, les racines noires bougèrent, faisant disparaître les feuilles sous les pieds de l'homme mais aussi le sol. Un trou noir trôna ainsi sous les pieds d'Edgar. Il y eu un moment d'absence, de silence, ou les regards fixaient, hébétés, cette apparition (ou disparition, selon les points de vues).

Quand le temps sembla reprendre les tours incessants des aiguilles de la montre de Robin, c'est le corps d'Edgar qui disparu à son tour, happé par la noirceur de l'orifice.

C'est grâce aux formidables réflexes des deux hors la loi qu'Edgar se vit stoppé en pleine chute sur un tremplin de bras, puis « repêché » par un long bras élastiques.

« Yiiiiiaaaaahhhhaaaa !! _BAOUM _Yeah ! T'es là papi !

-Waohoohaooooo…

-T'es sonné ?

-Argl… Merci… merci, haleta le secouru, je n'ai rien suivi de ce qu'il c'est passé…

-Bah c'est simple, t'es tombé dans un trou ! expliqua Luffy, tout sourire.

-Euh… ce n'est pas si simple que çà, répliqua Robin. Nous ferons l'hypothèse qu'il ne fallait pas toucher ces lettres si tu ne voulais pas tomber.

-Bon, çà c'est un peu plus explicite, mais c'est tout de même mystérieux… »

Luffy aida Edgar à se relever, apparemment, il n'avait rien subit des chocs.

« -T'es super solide toi ! O.O admira Luffy.

-Hum, je sais, je tiens çà de ma grand-mère qui en fait…

-Il est trop byzarre cet arbre ! Tu trouves pas Robin ?!

-Mais tu m'écoutes quand je te cause ! coupa Edgar.

-Waoh ! T'énerves pas,… je suis sûr que la chute t'a bousillé l'esprit…

-TT..TT Et c'est toi qui dis çà… »

Les deux hommes rigolèrent de la stupidité de Luffy. (n.b : oui, y'en a un qui rigole de lui-même, malgré qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi.) Ils rejoignirent l'archéologue qui observait de loin le phénomène. L'arbre semblait pourtant si naturel, qu'on serait passez à côté sans le voir si la forêt aurait comportée plus d'espèces de la flore.

Si ça se trouve, la couleur était un repère pour certaines personnes, et ainsi, la conception de l'arbre ne serait pas naturelle…

Alors qu'ils l'observaient en silence, les racines bougèrent à nouveau, repassant sur les feuilles, se liant entre elles, s'enfonçant dans la terre qui s'effritait au bord du précipice, et finissant par stopper net leur activité.

« -C'EST TROP DINGUE CE TRUC !

-Premier point commun entre toi et ce truc, nota Ed.

-AH OUAI ?! GENIAL !

-Notre capitaine a raison…

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison Robin !...

-Hem, bref, je n'ai jamais vu cela ! Si c'était naturel, je dirais que le processus d'évolution de cet arbre est démentiel ! A moins que ce ne soit son instinct de survie qui soit si… incroyable… Mais…

-GENIALLLIIISSSSIIMMMEEE !! C'est enorme !!

-Tu peux arrêter de faire cette tronche quand tu cries. (n.b : Robin parle de la version « étoiles dans les yeux ».)

-Et Luffy ! coupa Ed. Je te rappelle que ce truc « génial » a faillit me tuer ! è.é

-Ouai ! Je m'en souviens ! Yeah ! Mais t'es pas mort !

-Quel perspicacité dans ton observation ! Vraiment là, bravo mec…

-De rien !

-Tu connais le second degré ?

-Ouai ! Quand on est arrivé à Drum, on est passé de 30°C à -50 !!

-Bon, çà prouve qu'au moins il sait que 2 est placé entre 30 et -50… TT..TT

-Allez, on va pas en faire tout un fromage, intervint la jeune femme, un peu lassé des crétineries de son capitaine.

-FROMAGE !!

-Kso.

-JE VEUX MANGER !! A TABLE !

-Une seconde, pas tout de suite, on vient de découvrir enfin un mystère, et ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est « manger !! » ! s'indigna l'ex-marine.

-Bah… Ouai ! T'as tout pigé Papi ! »

Luffy sorti une nappe et le repas en moins de temps qu'il faut le dire, et commença à se remplir la panse, sans écouter les répliques qu'on lui disait.

Robin était largement plus intéressée par la découverte qu'ils venaient enfin de faire, après quelques heures de marche.

Elle y réfléchi avec Edgar, reportant toutes les informations, qui auraient pût être capitales pour la suite de l'aventure, dans son esprit.

Elle accepta finalement de manger après avoir inspecté de nouveau, et avec des distances de sécurité, l'arbre et les caractères gravés dessus…

-oOo-

_Groupe de Zorro ; localisation : les monts arides ; direction : Ouest, Nord-Ouest._

Pendant que le groupe de Luffy se reposait et mangeait à sa fin, celui de Zorro peinait à l'ascension d'une colline. Le soleil tapait sur le dos des nakamas, et les poussait à arriver de l'autre côté pour trouver l'ombre qu'ils attendaient depuis une demi-heure.

Contrairement aux équipes rentrées dans la forêt, les deux autres avaient revêtus des foulards tombant sur leurs épaules, pour protéger leur tête du soleil, ainsi que de longs tissus qui leur servaient de manteaux ressemblant à ceux d'Alabasta.

Cette protection était bien sûr indispensable dans un tel endroit, mais la chaleur qu'elle rendait était souvent insuportable.

Alors, pour compenser cette difficulté, les pirates buvaient, buvaient… En essayant de se stopper, mais de manière assez inutile car ils ne pouvaient plus avancer si la chaleur était trop pesante.

Entre les deux groupes qui souffraient de ce désavantage, c'étaient Zorro, Brook et Nami qui encaissaient le plus : le relief se faisait rude, des pentes de 30 se dressaient souvent devant eux.

A chaque colline franchit, ils se vautraient à l'ombre, essouflés et rincés, mais continuaient leur devoir : trouver des indices pour… bref, vous connaissez la suite. _(Ca devient presque de l'endoctrinement là ! O.O)_

« -Quand je pense qu'on va devoir se retaper le chemin pour le retour, j'ai l'impression que mes pieds vont s'enflammer !

-Ah… ah… haleta Zorro, non mais… tu te fous pas un peu de moi ?

-Quoi ? demanda innocemment Nami.

-Non mais ! Qui est-ce qui te porte depuis une heure sur ses épaules ?!

-Ouai, c'est toi… et alors ? Tu me devais une dette de 5000 berrys sur tes dépenses à Bananaslip ! Tu l'auras bientôt écoulée à la fin de cette journée, estime toi heureux !

-O..O'''AHHHHH ! C'est… c'est de l'arnaque é.è ! répliqua le bretteur, au bord du cataclisme, en voyant que le sommet de la colline n'était qu'à vingt mètres.

-Tu exagères un peu ! ajouta Brook. Il va mourir avant la nuit si tu ne fais pas un effort !

-Pff… c'est un homme super entraîner ! Moi je suis une faible femme !

-TT..TT'''

-Bon alors tu veux que je te porte Nami ? Allez ! Zorro n'en peu plus…

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS ?! JE VAIS TRES BI… kof… BIEN ! intervint le bretteur. Il m'en faut beaucoup plus pour être foutu !!

-Ouai, c'est çà… C'est limite si tes blessures de Thriller Bark vont pas se rouvrir --'…

-N'importe quoi ! C'est pas possible !

-Yohohoho !!

-Vas-y Zorro ! Tu peux le faire, waooh, je crève de chaud ! Il reste plus que dix mètres !! encouragea Nami en vidant sa gourde et en brandissant fièrement le point.

-TT..TT'' »

C'est en espérant une énième fois qu'une ville s'étendrait derrière la colline, que Zorro gravi la pente, ses yeux à moitié clos, usés par le poids de la navigatrice et par son sale caractère, mais encouragé par Brook : un nakama beaucoup plus compatissant !

_Dix mètres plus loin…_

De gros carrés gris.

On aurait pût simplement décrire la vallée de cette façon, si ces « carrés » ne ressemblaient pas étrangement à des maisons brûlées et dévastées. Elles ne possédaient plus de toit. Les ouvertures, qui servaient autrefois de portes ou de fenêtres, exposaient maintenant les intérieures poussiéreux et sombres des chaumières.

Les trois silhouettes parvenues au point culminant de leur ascension regardaient ce désastre. Aucun mot ne sortait de leurs lèvres, ils fixaient silencieusement l'ancien village. Le soleil dans leur dos rendait leur face encore plus ténébreuses. Ni la chaleur ni la soif ne vint perturber leur esprit, ils étaient tous tournés vers l'explication de ce sinistre.

« -Il y avait des hommes ici à mon avis… »

Le vent chaud emporta la voix de Nami.

Les pirates se regardèrent, et d'un commun accord, et d'un peu de courage pour la navigatrice, ils descendirent précautieusement la pente rude.

En bas, le spectacle prenait une allure plus impressionnante car les maisons étaient assez robustes. Les murs restaient tous grisés, avec des grandes traces d'un gigantesque brasier, des tas de cendres s'entassaient quand ils n'étaient pas emportés par le vent.

Ainsi, des charpentes avaient été brûlées et menaçaient toujours de tomber dans les rues pavées ou dans les maisons. Une enseigne à moitié détruite était encore accrochée à sa barre de fer mais grinçait d'un tel air que tout ce spectacle était d'une tristesse mortelle.

Les pas des hors la loi résonnaient dans ce qui fût autrefois de grandes avenues populaires et bruyantes de vie. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à une vitre brisée et noirci par les flammes qui détruisirent apparemment ce village.

Des centaines de bouts de verres jonchaient le sol, le mur d'en face était criblé de trou. Des balles de fusils certainement. Ce qui attira plus l'attention fut les restants d'un ours en peluche qui traînait dans les gravas de cette bâtisse. Mais l'instant d'après, ils regrettèrent d'avoir regardé dans cette direction. Un squelette tenait dans sa main la peluche. Le cadavre était petit et portait encore des vêtements roses, bien qu'ils soient eux aussi grillés. Le crâne ne portait plus que quelques mèches blondes.

Nami fuit immédiatement cette vision en se retournant et en plaçant une de ses mains devant sa bouche pour ne pas vomir.

Brook réconforta la navigatrice, qui regarda le musicien avec des yeux exorbités comme si elle s'était rappelée qu'il était lui aussi un squelette. Finalement, elle vomit en apercevant de nouveau des cadavres enlacés dans un dernier instant amour, cloîtrés à l'intérieur de quatre murs.

Ils finirent par traverser rapidement l'allée qu'ils avaient prise et quittèrent le village. Ils s'assirent à l'ombre d'un arbre et restèrent pensifs. Ils avaient perdu l'appétit et grignotaient lentement, réfléchissant à tout ce qui avait bien pût se passer sur cette île…

-oOo-

_Groupe de Franky ; localisation : la forêt ; direction : Nord-Est._

« -Je t'assure qu'il y a des trucs louches dans cette forêt !!

-Mais bien sûr… Allez ! Arrête de pleurnicher tout le temps et devient un homme Chopper !

-é.è snif… _Crac_ OUAH ! Là ! T'as bien entendu ! Y'a eu un bruit !!

-Bon, ok, il venait d'où ce bruit ? -.-'

-Là, là, là ! balbutia le petit renne.

-Bon… je vais voir, tu viens avec moi, tu verras, y'a pas âme qui vive…

-Euh… okéokéoké… »

Comme vous l'avez vu, l'ambiance dans ce groupe était départagée entre la terreur et l'indifférence… Peut-être que ces deux sentiments étaient créés par la fine oreille de l'un et l'intérêt plus poussé de l'autre pour la chanson.

« -Si t'arrêtais aussi un peu de chanter cette chanson, je suis sûr que tu verrais qu'il y a un truc de louche autour ne nous !! è.é

-Tu rigoles ?! Je kiff grave c'te song man !

-O.ô gné ! Moi pas comprendo ti language !

-...

-... _Crac _WOUAH !! Cette fois je t'ai sale chose ! »

Chopper s'était mis en position de karateka et fixait son adversaire d'un air décidé. A côté de lui il y avait Franky avec les yeux plissés et les bras fatigués qui lui tombait le long du corps dans cette formidable expression de « où va le monde ? ».

Après quelques moments d'hésitation, le doc prit la même posture que le charpentier. Ainsi, deux désespérés de la vie, avec une goutte qui leur coulait derrière la tête, regardait la troisième personne.

C'était petit. Ca avait des yeux gris pliés de suspicion. Ca avait même des cheveux ce truc… Hem… « truc », nous qualifierons cet être vivant de « être humain de sexe féminin, n'ayant pas plus de trois ans ».

La question était maintenant : qu'est-ce que faisait une fillette de cet âge dans une forêt aussi lugubre, mais aussi sur une île qui était supposée être hostile envers l'homme…

Soit ce bout'choux avait le même sens de l'orientation que l'autre escrimeur et habitait initialement à plus de mille kilomètres, soit elle habitait ici et vivait avec d'autres personnes.

Ces deux solutions vinrent immédiatement à l'esprit des deux pirates, bien sûr, comme vous vous en doutez, ils choisirent :

« -Comment s'appelle l'île d'où tu viens, si tu veux on peut t'y reconduire ! Mais le voyage sera long ! T'es prévenue mon ange ! proposa Franky en tapotant la tête de la fillette. »

Ben oui, fallait pas s'attendre à quelque chose d'intelligent… Bien sûr, comme vous vous en doutez, Chopper intervint pour faire rendre compte à Franky qu'il faisait fausse route dans son raisonnement :

« -Où sont tes parents ? On pourra aussi les aider si tu veux ! De toute façon, y'a de la place sur le bateau ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Ben oui, fallait pas non plus encore s'attendre à quelque chose d'intelligent… Bien sûr, comme vous vous en doutez, quelque chose vint stopper leur raisonnement.

En premier ce fut l'énorme goutte d'eau qui vint dégouliner le long de la tempe de la petite fille, après, ce fut le coup qu'elle leur asséna sur la tête pour avoir osez dire de telles inepties.

« -Oh ! s'indigna le charpentier.

-Eh ! s'indigna le docteur.

-Tu veux te battre c'est ça ? demanda Franky en se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour effrayer la fillette.

-Euh, tu l'as regardé ? fit remarquer Chopper.

-Et alors ? C'est p'tête qu'une p'tite fille mais elle est p'tête forte a combat !

-Hem… Si tu le dis… »

Il arrêtèrent leur petite dispute singulière et se retournèrent vers « l'intruse » qui les regardait toujours les yeux intrigués par les deux hommes plutôt… bizarres. Elle était vêtu d'un vieux poncho d'adulte, qui lui tombait jusqu'aux orteils, et d'un jean usé qui traînait par terre, cachant ainsi ses pieds. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés autour de son visage sali.

Les hommes, après avoir longuement inspecté la petite, se regardèrent, et d'un même air entendu, se dirent que finalement, c'était peut-être une chance d'être tombé sur un être humain…

Franky s'accroupit pour être moins imposants et moins terrifiant qu'il ne l'était déjà _(je vois déjà les fans de Franky en train de sortir des mitraillettes et les pointer vers moi…)_ et s'adressa de nouveau à l'étrangère (même si c'étaient plutôt eux les étrangers).

« -Bon cocotte… Est-ce que tu pourrais nous emmener chez les tiens ?...

-T'es malade ou quoi ? coupa tout de suite le renne, la morve lui sortant par le nez. Si ça se trouve c'est des fous sanguinaires !!

-Bon, tu veux passer ta vie à chercher quoi alors sur cette île ?! On voulait des indices de présence humaine, et là, on a plus qu'un indice, on a un échantillon ! Alors tu veux laisser passer cette chance et continuer à crever de chaud sous ta fourrure ?!

-TT..TT

-Bon, c'est ok, on suit cette fille !

-Si elle veut bien, et si au moins elle parlait, mon vieux on serait un peu plus avancé…

-Rohh ! Laisse-moi faire !... Alors cocotte, est-ce que tu pourrais nous accompagner dans ton village ? C'est loin dis moi ? Si tu veux je te porte…

-Tu vas mourir de chaud…

-Mais tais-toi donc Chopper ! T'as pas de cœur ou quoi ?!

-Bien sûr que si ! Sinon je ne vivrais pas !

-C'était pas théoriquement que je parlait… BREF ! TU VAS LA FERMER TA GRANDE GUEULE ! SINON JE TE BOUSTE LE CUL ET JE T'ENVOIE CHIALER ET RECRACHER TOUTE TA MORVE CHEZ TON VIEUX !

-OH ! TU M'ENGUEULES SUR UN AUTRE TON ! TRAVELO !

-C'est pas bien de dire des gros mots messieurs… »

Les deux « messieurs » se retournèrent vers celle qui venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois.

« -Oké, elle parle, c'est déjà çà… Eh ! Tu viens de me traiter de quoi là Chopper ?!... »

_(n.b : Si les caractères des persos ne vous reviennent pas, c'est normal. Faites confiance à LucioL…)_

-oOo-

_Groupe de Sandy ; localisation : entre plage et forêt ; direction : Est._

« -Et là, je lui dis : « Approche ! Si t'en as le courage ! ». C'est après qu'il ait hésité longuement, avec la peur incrustée dans tous les pores de sa peau, qu'il s'avança vers moi. Tous ses sentiments sanguinaires avaient repris le dessus ! Mais c'est d'un grand courage et d'une volonté sans pareil que je combattis courageusement face à cette énorme bête qui se jetait sur moi, tous crocs dévoilés ! Je fus évidemment le vainqueur de cette lutte effroyable et je pus délivrer mes amis de l'énorme cage qui les encerclait !

-... Ah.

-G-é-n-i-a-l, Pipo. Tu n'aurais pas pus inventer une histoire encore plus improbable ?! Maintenant Tashigi va croire que c'est toi qui fais tout le boulot dans l'équipage…

-Bien sûr que c'est moi qui dirige tout Sandy ! Et Tashigi, tu peux m'appeler « Capitaine Pipo » !

-Hem, ce n'est pas Chapeau de Paille le capitaine ?

-Ben en fait ils se sont trompés et…

-Bon ! Tais-toi Pinocchio ! Coupa le coq. Avec tout ton boucan et ce maudit soleil, ma tête va finir par exploser ! »

Le cuisinier shoota dans une pierre. Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas de très bonne humeur. D'une part parce qu'ils ne trouvaient rien pour faire avancer l'histoire, puis d'une autre part parce que Tashigi n'était pas très loquace avec eux. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se détende un peu pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement comme il l'aurait fait avec Nami et Robin. Mais malheureusement, elle était d'un tout autre caractère et elle devait considérer sa position pirates/marine vraiment embarrassante.

Elle ne parlait donc pas beaucoup et restait neutre. Mais peut-être que le temps et l'habitude changeraient cela…

C'est ainsi que le canonnier avait voulu égayer l'atmosphère en contant ses merveilleuses aventures auxquelles il fallait forcément un jour s'attarder.

C'est en marchant lourdement dans des nuages de poussières, et suant sous leurs tuniques, que le groupe sillonnait dans des chemins serpentueux et vallonneux, mais beaucoup plus praticables que ceux de l'équipe à Zorro.

Alors que des arbres se dressaient autour d'eux, et qu'à leur droite ils apercevaient la mer, une immense masse brillante vint éblouir leurs yeux. Quelques secondes après, ils purent distinguer, en se protégeant mieux les mirettes, qu'ils avaient débouché sur une crique. Ils se trouvaient plus en hauteur, sur une petite falaise.

La forme lumineuse se tenait en bas, imposante. La mer faisait des allés et retours en se déversant autour de cette mystérieuse masse qui se confondait un peu avec le ciel.

Les pirates, bien qu'ils soient à côté, apercevaient seulement la grosseur de la silhouette : elle faisait plus de dix mètres de haut et autant de large. Sa longueur approchait les vingt mètres et s'enfonçait encore plus dans la mer.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !! s'exclama Pipo. »

Deux paires d'yeux interrogateurs furent sa seule réponse.

La lumière dégagée était trop importante pour qu'ils fixent plus longtemps la découverte. Mais comme c'était le soleil qui frappait et redonnait ainsi ce violent éclairage, ils descendirent et contournèrent la forme. Ils avaient dorénavant l'astre du jour dans le dos et cela les soulagea quelques peu.

Soudain, ils se sentirent encore plus insignifiant face à l'objet de leur contemplation.

Ils restèrent abasourdis quand ils purent enfin donner un nom à ce qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.

« -C'est superbe ! commenta Sandy.

-Immense !! approuva Pipo.

-Mais c'est improbable ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? s'exclama Tashigi.

-Je ne savais pas ce que nous réservait cette île, mais déjà ça ! Ca !... C'est incroyable ! ajouta le blondinet.

-Un diamant de cette taille ! Ca n'existe que dans les rêves les plus fous de Nami !! »

Effectivement, la chose en question reflétait bien les caractéristiques d'un diamant : brillante, avec de multiples reflets bleutés qui faisaient bien souffrir les yeux des équipiers, et avec de nombreuses faces. Ce qui aurait put altérer sa beauté aurait été son irrégularité causée par l'absence de travail humain dessus. Mais le diamant était tellement grand !

Alors qu'ils s'extasiaient sur cette vision incroyable, un nuage, tout petit, mais bien là, vint passer devant le soleil.

L'ombre passa sur les pirates et sur le diamant.

Pipo, Sandy et Tashigi ouvrirent leur bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sol, leur langue sortit en escalier et leurs yeux s'allongèrent de quelques mètres.

« -WAAAAHH !!

-C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ?!

-QUOI ?! »

Le nuage repartit comme il était venu et laissa le soleil revenir illuminer le spectacle époustouflant. Les dix secondes d'ombre avaient largement suffit aux aventuriers pour qu'ils voient mieux le diamant.

Pendant ce laps de temps, ce qu'ils avaient gravé dans leur mémoire dépassait les plus grandes imaginations humaines : le diamant n'était que la couche supérieure de la masse échouée.

Sous le bijou résidait un bateau.

Le navire, figé par cette sublime matière, avait stoppé son voyage. Il avait été arrêté sur cette crique et ne bougerait plus jamais. Le diamant, une des pierres les plus solides du monde, avait emprisonné le temps sur le pont du bâtiment. On voyait encore les cordages, les voiles figées… mais l'équipage du bateau manquait à cette incroyable vision.

Une goutte dégoulina sur la tempe des équipiers, et cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas la chaleur enivrante de l'île qui fût à l'origine de cette perle de sueur…

A suivre...

* * *

**_Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Nan ? Bah mettez quand même des reviews !! Haha !_**

**_Au fait, je commence à improviser pour les quelques relations qu'il y aura dans cette fic ;) !_**

**_je peux vous dire que j'ai un sacré mal à le faire parce que j'ai peur que ça vous plaise pas... Ouais, comme c'est pas du Oda, vous comprenez é.è... C'est dur !_**

**_Lol ! Hasta luego !! Des reviews s.v.p !! Je carbure à ça voyez-vous..._**


	8. De péripéties en péripéties

**_

* * *

_**

Bidonjour cher amis !!

**_Un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vos mirettes !!_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures, merci à Raflon pour sa review, et comme tu le vois, je n'ais pas mis un an à le poster !! xD ! C'est gentil d'être toujours présent !_**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : De péripéties en péripéties.

_Groupe de Luffy, forêt_

Midi passé, Robin enfin avait pu déchiffrer les caractères inscrits dans l'écorce sans que son capitaine ne lui répète inlassablement sa phrase culte : « j'ai faim ! ».

C'était fou comment deux mots et demi pouvait exaspérer quelqu'un.

C'était fou comment ces deux mots et demi pouvaient rapidement devenir la raison d'une tête enfoncée dans un pieu.

C'était fou la chance que Luffy avait eu en ayant comme compagnons la gentille Nico Robin et le sage Ed.

Donc c'était ainsi : fou. Oui fou.

Fou que le capitaine soit encore vivant.

Ledit capitaine se balançait sur un arbre, feignant maladroitement un intérêt poussé sur le décryptage du message gravé. Ed était assis non loin, observant les notes que l'archéologue prenait.

Robin termina en quelques minutes son analyse.

« C'était tout simple à comprendre ces symboles : une moitié appartenait à notre alphabet, l'autre avait emprunté de vulgaire signes. En cherchant les mots appropriés on obtient un petit texte…

-Ah !! Ils sont forts ceux qui ont écrits ça ! S'émerveilla Luffy, soudain attentif.

-Capitaine, les enfants d'à peine huit ans font des jeux comme cela.

-Ah… Hem…

-Bref ! Ce message ? Il nous dit quoi ? S'empressa Ed.

-« Vie dévastée. Futur oublié. Espoir disparu… »

-... C'est… C'est ça qu'il y a d'écrit sur l'arbre ?

-Effectivement. »

L'ancien marine avait le regard dans le vide tandis que des points d'interrogation planaient au dessus du chapeau de Luffy.

Robin les regarda en souriant.

« Le message a le mérite d'être clair. »

Luffy écarta les yeux de stupéfaction.

« TU TROUVES CA CLAIR TOI ?

-Il s'agit seulement d'interpréter les mots à la situation de cette île.

-Donc, reprit Edgar, ce trou mène bien quelque part. Et entre autre aux habitants de cette île…

-... Auxquels leur île a été enlevée et dévastée par la sécheresse… ajouta Robin.

-Ils ne semblent pas très joyeux… « Espoir disparu » ça fait bien comprendre les choses : ils ont essayé de contrer quelque chose ou quelqu'un, sans doute la destruction de cette île, mais leur espérance s'est volatilisée. »

Luffy abordait maintenant une mine songeuse et vexée. Pour lui, il ne fallait jamais perdre courage et ne jamais laisser la fatigue de vivre s'emparer de vous. C'était comme cela que son esprit fonctionnait, pas autrement.

Robin coupa cour à son mutisme.

« Reste à savoir si il y a encore du monde la dedans, fit-elle en désignant l'ouverture sur le sol.

-Ils y sont. »

La jeune femme se retourna vers Luffy, imperturbable. Ed avait un regard perdu entre la fatalité et l'admiration…

« -Si tu veux… repris Robin à l'intention de son capitaine. Mais je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça, à part un fol espoir ?

-C'est pas çà Robin… L'Homme a vécu bien des choses affreuses dans le monde. Je le sais. Il n'empêche qu'après des pertes énormes, toujours, oui toujours l'Humanité s'est relevée. Et je ne crois pas que cette île fasse exception… Si il y a des hommes qui perdent le goût de vivre, il y a aussi ceux qui restent… résistent… vivent quoi…

-...

-Je ne pense pas que c'est d'un fol espoir dont je parle, mais de ce qui forge le côté « humain » des gens… Ce côté qui fait que les hommes sont ce qu'ils sont… qu'ils avancent et même si parfois ils tombent, ils ne restent pas par terre. Non, les hommes se relèvent parce que… parce que… Parce que ce sont des hommes, et qu'il n'y a pas d'explication sur notre simple existence… »

Il y eu un silence.

Un de ces silences qui marques un temps, une parole, une réflexion.

Si la situation n'était pas si angoissante, ils auraient rigolé, esquissé un sourire, rabroué le capitaine…

Mais à ce moment là, Robin et Ed ne firent qu'acquiescer d'un air sérieux.

« -Bon ! Reprit l'archéologue. Si le côté « humain » des choses est toujours sur cette île, alors des villageois sont encore vivants et n'ont pas accepter si facilement leur dernier ressort…

-Yeah ! Répondit Luffy, laconique.

-Alors ravivons « l'espoir disparu » mes amis !! Enchaîna Ed.

-Ouais Papi !! Je suis avec toi !

-Ca fait plaisir à entendre gamin !! Je t'aime bien toi !

-Moi aussi je m'aime !

-Eh !

-Bon ! On va où ?!

-Luffy, tu le fais exprès ? Coupa la brune.

-Ben non Robin ! Faut sauver les gens d'un ennemi inconnu ! Ca je peut le faire ! Et botter les fesses à ceux qui ont fait ça, c'est aussi dans mes capacités ! Mais le reste, moi c'est trop compliqué pour moi, alors vous allez m'expliquer et…

-On descend dans ce trou.

-Ah ! OK ! C'est parti !!

-NON ! Luffy ! Attends !!... »

Le gamin en caoutchouc disparu, happé par la noirceur du vide mais accompagné par un joyeux cri de joie qui renvoya Ed et Robin dans un profond moment de réflexion.

« -Bien, ce garçon est tout de même incroyable… Selon lui faire revivre une île est plus facile que de suivre une conversation. Effrayant, surprenant et amusant à la fois… Un moment sérieux, la seconde d'après complètement euphorique. C'est ce que j'appelle être…

-...Etre le futur Seigneur des Pirates.

-...Qu…Comment ? »

Robin sourit en guise de réponse et fit apparaître une échelle de bras tout au long du trou. Elle n'attendit pas plus et rejoignit Luffy dans l'antre sombre.

Ed suivit le mouvement et resta muet tout le long de la descente…

* * *

_Groupe de Zorro : collines_

Après leur passage dans le village dévasté, les trois pirates n'avaient pas échangé beaucoup de paroles. Ils s'étaient un peu ravitaillés et se reposaient maintenant à l'ombre d'un monticule de pierre.

Nami s'était allongée sur une grande dalle pour profiter d'une petite fraîcheur passagère. C'est la tête dans le vide qu'elle se tira difficilement de la sieste proposée par les garçons.

« -Mm… Je propose qu'on ne s'attarde là pas plus longtemps, commença-t-elle. Cet endroit est sinistre, ça fait froid dans le dos… Comme si des gens étaient là et nous regardaient… Brrr…

-Pff… Tu te fais des films… Moi je trouve que ce village est super accueillant ! Pas vrai Brook ?

-Tu parles ! Il me fiche une de ces peurs !! Je suis sûr qu'il est hanté !

-Bon, on peut dire que Thriller Bark t'a complètement givré le cerveau sur une idée : les fantômes, les zombies et toute leur farandole ! Ce n'est pas demain la veille que je verrais enfin un squelette qui n'a pas peur de son reflet…

-Ah ! Tu te moques de moi ? Est-ce ainsi que je vais laisser mon honneur se faire rincer ? En garde Roronoa !!

-Nan mais c'est pas fini vous deux ? Intervint Nami. J'ai dis qu'on se bougeait les fesses, et que sa saute !! Compris ?! »

Contraints par la force phénoménale de Nami, Zorro et Brook rengainèrent finalement leurs armes. Ils se relevèrent et rejoignirent la navigatrice qui inspectait les environs.

Ils se trouvaient à l'orée de la forêt grisâtre, dans le renfoncement de la colline où plus loin se dressait le village dévasté.

La jeune femme annonça que s'ils continuaient à marcher dans la même direction et à la même allure que la matinée, il atteindrait le versant Sud de la Montagne au soir. Seulement, le plan n'était pas d'aller le plus loin possible en une journée, mais de retourner à la tombée de la nuit au point de départ, pour échanger les trouvailles…

« -On revient sur nos pas alors ? Proposa Brook.

-Tout a fait, approuva Nami. Mais nous rentrerons par la forêt cette fois-ci.

-Bonne idée, on commence à cramer sous ce soleil ! Ajouta Zorro. En plus, ça changera le paysage…

-Bon, on ne s'attarde pas plus longtemps, prenez les sacs, on rentre. »

Ils se munirent chacun de leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers l'ombre du bois. Brook ferma la marche et se retourna pour vérifier s'ils n'avaient fait aucun oubli.

C'est à cet instant qu'il aperçu un oiseau volant aux dessus d'eux. Il interpella ses deux compagnons et observèrent silencieusement le volatile qui planait doucement à plus de trente mètre de hauteur.

« -C'est étrange, dit Nami. C'est le seul être vivant qu'on ait pu croiser depuis notre arrivée sur cette île… Serait-ce un oiseau qui supporterait la chaleur ?

-...T'as vu sa couleur ? Nota Zorro. On a l'impression qu'il flashe dans le ciel… Soit c'est un mirage, soit il est réellement rouge comme ça…

-Zorro, c'est étrange les oiseaux rouges, tu savais ? Rétorqua le squelette. Je parie qu'il a pris un coup de soleil !! Yohohoho !!

-Imbécile !! _Blam Je vais être minée psychologiquement moi…_

-Hm… Bon, ce n'est pas grave, il est déjà parti de toute façon, conclut le bretteur. Allez, on y va… »

Nami chassa les nuages noirs et chauves-souris qui s'étaient accumulés autour de sa tête l'espace d'un soupir, puis se releva de la cave à mites où elle s'était réfugiée, et rejoignit enfin d'un pas las ses coéquipiers.

C'est en notant l'air démoralisé de la navigatrice qu'ils entrèrent enfin dans la forêt, et ôtèrent leurs habits qui les protégeaient des rayons du soleil…

* * *

_Groupe de Franky : forêt_

Le cyborg et le docteur suivaient de près la petite fille.

Quelques minutes auparavant, l'inconnue avait gentiment proposé aux deux pirates de les mener dans son village.

Proposition rapidement acceptée. Peut-être trop hâtivement finalement…

Les mugiwaras marchaient donc silencieusement à la suite de la petite villageoise qui n'avait pas rouvert la bouche depuis leur départ. De même que Franky et Chopper, qui avait cessé de se chamailler pour un rien pour reporter leur attention au chemin qu'ils empruntaient.

N'entendant que le bruit de leur pas, les pirates sursautèrent quand la voix fluette de la fillette vint troubler le silence. Elle ne s'était pas retournée mais s'adressait toujours aux deux explorateurs.

« En fait c'est un grand endroit où on va. Y'a plein de monde !! Ils sont tous gentils ! Mais il fait tout noir, c'est ça que je n'aime pas moi… Je préfère quand c'est tout blanc, et que y'a plein de lumière !!...

-Euh… C'est où tu habites ? demanda timidement Chopper.

-Oui. Avec ma maman et plein de monde !

-... Et pourquoi vous habitez là-bas ?

-Je sais pas trop… Maman dit que c'est mieux pour nous… Que si on sort on risque de mourir…

-Mourir ?! Mais pourquoi es-tu sorti alors ? S'affola soudainement le doc.

-Ben, j'avais fait une bêtise alors je suis parti pour pas me faire disputer.

-... »

La fillette se tût et continua le chemin tranquillement alors que les pirates se regardaient avec une goutte dégoulinant le long de la tempe.

Etait-ce normal qu'une fillette se promène au risque de sa vie dans une forêt peu égayante ? « Non » serait une réponse rationnelle. « Oui » une réponse dénuée de logique. « Peut-être » une réponse effrayante…

Le punk aux cheveux bleus et le gorille-renne-raton laveur emboîtèrent le pas à l'inconnue, regardant tout d'un coup un peu plus les ombres malfaisantes du bois.

« -Tu vois Franky ! Dit le renne. Je te l'avais bien dis que cette forêt était pas nette ! Quand je pense que toi tu ne me croyais pas… Hein, qui c'est qui avait raison ? Hein…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Riposta le charpentier avec un air surpris sur le visage. J'ai jamais dis çà ! Moi aussi je pense qu'elle est zarbi cette forêt !

-? Tu veux dire que…

-...Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le punk en voyant la mine inquiète de Chopper.

-C'est étrange… J'avais pourtant cru que tu ne voyais aucun danger en venant ici…

-Une illusion de ta part mon ami !

-...Hum… Certainement ! Conclu le doc, assez perplexe

-...

-AH ! On arrive !! Annonça la fillette en désignant les racines d'un arbre noir.

-Euh, on va là dedans ? Demanda Franky.

-Oui, c'est là où j'habite. »

Les pirates froncèrent les sourcils et s'interrogèrent du regard. Leur guide était assez surprenant ! Si il n'avait pas été aussi jeune, les aventuriers se seraient posés des questions sur son hypothétique consommation de fougère… Mais à cet âge là, on ne connaît normalement pas encore les côtés lunatiques des herbes ; c'est pourquoi Franky et Chopper s'efforcèrent de croire les paroles absurdes de la fillette.

Tandis qu'ils réfléchissaient à l'éducation qu'on avait portée à cet enfant, ce dernier s'agrippa à quelques branches et frotta l'écorce à un endroit déterminé.

Les branches de l'arbre s'effacèrent pour laisser trôner devant les pirates un profond trou sombre. Leurs yeux s'allongèrent et leurs mâchoires inférieures se décrochèrent dans un grand _CRAC _sonore.

« -Héééé !!

-Wahh ! C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est l'entrée du village, pourquoi monsieur le punk ?

-Ben, nan c'est juste comme ça, euh… Tu permets, avec mon compagnon on va discuter…

-OK ! Je vous attends !! Faudrait pas qu'en bas il vous prennent pour des méchants pirates quand même, alors je vais vous accompagner ! Par contre dépêchez-vous, le trou va bientôt se fermer.

-Ah. Hem, merci, on va faire vite. »

Franky et Chopper s'écartèrent un peu et la petite fille s'assit sur une branche basse pour contempler ses orteils.

« -On fait quoi Franky ? Chuchota Chopper.

-Le mieux serait d'attendre les autres pour y aller tous ensemble, répondit la charpentier sur le même ton.

-Oui, je pense.

-Mais tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Ils n'ont pas l'air amical avec les visiteurs en bas… Si on lui annonce qu'on reviendra le lendemain, ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle nous attende…

-Sûr ! Sinon, on peut peut-être prévenir un groupe, on a l'escargophone !!

-Ah ouais ! C'est vrai, je l'avais zappé lui… Euh, je l'ai rangé où ? Hem…

-Avec ton coca, pour bien le conserver tu m'avais dis.

-Ah oui… Bon préviens la petite qu'on arrive, le temps que je prévienne les autres.

-OK. »

Chopper s'approcha de la petite fille qui était toujours en train d'observer méticuleusement ses doigts de pieds. Franky avait sorti l'escargophone de son ventre, et contactait leurs compagnons en sifflant tranquillement. Après quelques secondes, ce fut Nami qui décrocha.

« Oui ? Qui y-a-t'il ?

-Voilà, avec Chopper on a rencontré une fillette, et elle nous a proposé de nous emmené dans son village…

-Intéressant ! Ouais, si c'est sans danger, vous pouvez l'accompagnez !! On va vous rejoindre, vous êtes où à peu près ?... »

Franky précisa ce que Nami désirait savoir (sans lui avouer qu'il y aurait sans doute du danger), puis après avoir raccroché rapidement, s'approcha de ses deux compagnons. Chopper finissait d'enlever des épines dans les pieds de la petite. Le docteur était assez surpris de son côté robuste, mais lui prêta quand même une paire de chaussette pour que ses pieds se soulagent.

« Je n'ai que ça, je suis désolé, mais ça va permettre à tes pieds d'aller mieux. Il faudrait que tu mettes des chaussures tu sais…

-J'aime pas ça !

-Ah, mais c'est pour ton bien que je dis ça, après tu fais comme tu veux !

-Bon, on peut y aller, coupa le charpentier.

-Cool ! Vous verrez, y'a pleins de monde !! Je vais vous présentez à ma maman aussi ! Venez ! »

La petite avait sauté sans appréhension dans le vide sans se soucier des cris des deux étrangers. Elle les trouvait marrants ces deux là ; à se soucier d'elle comme cela, elle aimait bien…

Franky et Chopper se regardèrent.

« -Si elle l'a fait comme ça, on peut aussi nan ?

-Bien sûr…

-Bon bah j'y vais alors !! _YIHHHAAAaaa !!_

-Euh… Chopper ?... Ok… J'ARRIVEUH !! SUPER FRANKY !! »

_Deux minutes plus tard…_

Chopper se dépêtra de l'amas de paille qui le submergeait et vacilla sur le côté pour s'effondrer devant les jambes de Franky. Le renne se sentit soulever et soudain, sa vue lui paru beaucoup plus nette.

Un grand frisson vint lui parcourir tout le long de l'échine. Si la petite avait assuré qu'ils étaient ici en amis, pourquoi alors des hommes pointaient vers eux leurs fusils ?

Une dizaines d'hommes et de femmes les encerclaient maintenant, un air indéfrichable dans leurs yeux, signifiant bien l'absence de pitié envers les arrivants. Ils étaient tous habillés de tuniques vieilles et abîmées. Leurs physiques et leurs attitudes laissaient imaginer qu'ils vivaient assez difficilement.

Franky et Chopper étaient dos à dos et regardaient les alentours, et leur chance de s'en tirer indemnes.

« -Inutile de penser que la fuite serait le meilleure choix pour survivre ! Interpella une voix, comme pour contredire leur espoir d'évasion. Ces deux là doivent être les complices des précédents pirates !! Continua-t-elle à l'attention des villageois. Ne les laisser pas s'échapper, ils peuvent être plus dangereux que leur apparence !!

-Hé !

-Conduisez-les auprès des autres, on verra ce qu'on fera d'eux plus tard !

-Les autres ?... s'inquiéta le doc.

-ARRETEZ ! Coupa soudainement la gamine en sortant enfin du tas de paille. Ce sont des amis ! Ajouta-t-elle, en voyant l'air surpris des hommes et femmes qui les entouraient.

-HISA !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ?! Interpella une jeune femme en s'approchant de la petite. On te cherche depuis des heures !!

-Euh… C'est pas ma faute maman…

-Viens là ! Eloigne toi de ces deux pirates !

-Mais ils sont gentils je te dis…

-Faut écouter votre fille madame… intervint Franky, avant que des hommes le remettent en joue.

-Vous, taisez-vous ! Reprit la mère d'Hisa. Nous allons nous occuper de votre cas en même temps que celui des trois autres… Si vous faites le moindre geste suspect, nous n'hésiterons pas à tirer.

-Et ben tirez pour voir !! Les mis en défi le cyborg.

-T'es fou !! Chuchota Chopper.

-Mais non… Et apparemment on est pas les premiers à être arriver là, t'as entendu ?

-Ouais, c'est étrange…

-Avec Robin on dressera un plan sur no…

-Taisez-vous !! Emmenez-les !!... »

Cinq hommes s'approchèrent des pirates, tout en restant sur leur garde, et sortirent des menottes pour les passer à leurs poignets…

_(note de l'auteur : Hisa résistance en japonais)_

* * *

_Groupe de Sandy, plage_

« -Quelle chaleur insupportable !! J'en peux plus… Sandyyy !... Tashigiiii !!... Rahhh, ils ne peuvent même pas m'attendre --… Tant pis, le vaillant capitaine Pipo aura quand même tout fait pour lutter, ils dépérira dans ce désert impitoyable où les forces de la nature font régner peur et désolation sur cha…

-Pipo !!

-Argh !! Tashigi !! Te voilà, non, ne t'approche pas, je préfère mourir seul, tel un chevalier solitaire, parcourant les…

-Il divague ! Sandy !! Long nez agonise !!

-Bof, laisse-le !! C'est habituel chez lui ! De toute façon, il arrive toujours à s'en tirer…

-Ah…

-Ne l'écoute pas Tashigi !

-Ah, tu veux de l'aide alors ?

-... Mince… Euh, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis !!

-Bon, j'arrive…

-Ahh !! Tu as une âme si généreuse jeune marine !!

-... »

Au moment où la jeune femme allait soulever le canonnier effondré dans le sable, Sandy la devança et aida son ami à se remettre droit sur ses jambes. Cela fait, il pris délicatement la main de Tashigi.

« Je ne souhaite pas qu'une si belle demoiselle s'efforce à secourir un piètre matelot tel que Pipo… Ce serai abuser de votre attention et de votre gentillesse !! Accepter-vous un doux breuvage pour vous désaltérer ?

-... Euh… Non, non merci… répondit la concernée, assez perplexe du comportement du cuisinier. Par contre, je crois que le « piètre matelot », qui est derrière toi, en aurait amplement plus besoin que moi…

-Votre générosité est sans égale, douce princesse… AIE !! Wooh ! Pipo !! Qu'est ce qui te prend de me donner un coup sur le crâne ?!

-T'as pas été engagé par Luffy pour draguer mais pour nourrir ton équipage !! Répondit l'assoiffé. Alors s'il te plaît, donne moi de l'eau si tu ne veux pas avoir mon cadavre en plus sur tes épaules !

-Si c'est demandé si gentiment que ça… grogna Sandy. Tiens, voilà ton eau… »

Le canonnier attrapa la gourde que le blondinet lui lançait, et alla s'asseoir à l'ombre d'une dune de sable. Pendant ce temps là, Tashigi dépassa cette dite dune et observa l'horizon, avec sa main au dessus des yeux pour se protéger du soleil.

Si son attitude semblait détendue, son esprit reflétait encore l'agitation des derniers jours vécus avec l'équipage des mugiwaras.

Sandy sembla observer un trouble sur le visage de la jeune marine, en tout gentleman qui se respecte. Il s'approcha d'elle en sortant son paquet de cigarettes.

« -Un problème ? Demanda-t-il sur un air inquiet, prenant nerveusement un mégot entre ses dents.

-Hum ? Euh non, non… voulu rassurer Tashigi, mais son timbre de voix contraria ses dires.

-Vraiment ? Rajouta le cuisinier en esquissant un sourire amical.

-Bon, je vais être franche, et pour cela, il faut que tu te mettes à ma place… Tu te verrais, toi, un pirate, liant des liens amicaux avec un équipage de marine ?

-Je ne pourrais pas vraiment lier des liens à mon avis… A moins que la geôle du navire soit l'endroit idéal pour discuter tranquillement…

-Oui, tu as raison… soupira-t-elle. Les marines, contrairement à vous, n'auraient jamais laissé un pirate aller librement sur leur navire, prendre ses repas avec l'équipage, partager la chambre de quelques matelots…

-Ben faut dire qu'on est vraiment bizarre comme équipage de pirates ! Rigola Sandy.

-Et c'est ce qui me trouble le plus…

-Ben ouais !... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose qui te tracasse…

-... Disons que le fait que vous soyez plutôt « bizarre » comme pirates, me fait douter de certaines choses… Et ça me fait changer quelques considérations envers… Sa voix se perdit dans le vent.

-...Envers ? Répéta le blondinet, assez curieux d'entendre la suite.

-Envers… les pirates, tout simplement. Répondit-elle.

-Les pirates ? Murmura Sandy, assez perplexe, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse si vague.

-Etant marine, ça peut troubler non ? S'énerva un peu la jeune femme. Que vais-je devenir si je n'ose plus arrêter des brigands avant de les connaître un peu plus et de savoir s'ils sont si « méchants « qu'on le prétend ?...

-Effectiv…

-ALERTE !! Cria soudainement Pipo, en surgissant de la dune précipitamment. »

Les deux autres se retournèrent vers lui, comprenant peu sa réaction, et s'attendant simplement à voir surgir un lézard de sous un rocher. Cependant, ils regardèrent vers l'endroit que pointait le canonnier du doigt, et virent un long sillon rouge colorer le ciel, juste au dessus de la forêt apparemment.

Sandy jeta la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer précédemment et réajusta son sac à dos pour s'apprêter à secourir la gente demoiselle en danger !!

« C'est le signal qu'un groupe a des problèmes !! SORTEZ L'ARTLLERIE LOURDE !! CELUI QUI A OSE S'EN PRENDRE À NAMI OU ROBIN, JE LE TUE !!

-C'est peut-être dangereux Sandy !! Prévint long nez.

-Une raison de plus pour porter secours à mes chéries d'amours !! Renchérit le blondinet.

-Allons-y alors !! Ajouta Tashigi, ils ont sûrement de gros ennuis pour envoyer une fusée...

-Bouhou, pourquoi personne ne m'écoute ?

-Bon tu pleureras sur mon épaule plus tard Pipo, maintenant tu pars en courant, comme on va tous le faire, et que ça saute !! »

Les trois aventuriers n'attendirent pas plus longtemps, et abandonnèrent le paysage doux et lisse de la plage pour entrer dans celui plus hostile et moins accueillant qu'était la forêt.

« -Cette forêt m'inquiète autant que le bateau qu'on a trouvé sur la plage… Nota Pipo, dans la course endiablée qu'ils menaient en sautant au dessus de chaque tronc d'arbre, ou en évitant des branches de justesse. J'espère qu'on ne retomba plus sur d'autres choses comme ça… Sinon c'est mon cœur qui va en prendre un coup ! »

Tashigi se taisait, se focalisant essentiellement sur le chemin qu'elle empruntait. Ses lunettes fêlées, sa vue était encore moins nette que d'habitude, et la vitesse à laquelle ils couraient n'arrangeait en rien tout cela. En rajoutant leur tunique et les foulards qui entouraient leur visage, on pouvait amplement obtenir une chute impressionnante !!

Sandy se tenait à côté d'elle, en cas de besoin, et parfois il la rattrapait de justesse quand elle trébuchait.

« -On ne devrait plus être très loin maintenant ! Annonça le canonnier…

-J'espère, répondit Sandy pour lui-même. »

A suivre…

* * *

**_S'il vous plaît !! Des reviews !! Merci !_**


	9. Et d'aventures en aventures

**_Un cadeau pour la fin des vacances..._**

**_Je le poste maintenant car j'ai bien peur d'être complètement prise par cette nouvelle année scolaire. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les retards dans mes futures parutions : oui, j'ai bien l'impression que je ne posterais que pendant les vacances..._**

**_Donc je vous conseille de bien déguster ce chapitre... où quelques nouvelles actions vont (j'espère) vous perturber un peu... héhé !!_**

**_Merci Raflon de me montrer que tu es toujours là, présent, à poster des reviews sur mes chapitres ;) ! Je le dirais jamais assez :D, merci !!_**

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : Et d'aventures en aventures_

Le soleil atteignit son point culminant dans le ciel. Ses rayons traversant les branches grises de la forêt, reflétaient au sol un jeu complexe d'ombres et de lumières. Les sentiers se virent alors recouverts d'un laborieux motif rappelant celui d'une toile d'araignée.

La forêt, bien qu'elle eu un côté effrayant, revêtait alors un aspect de quiétude étonnante.

Une légère brise s'engouffra entre les branches et tournoya jusqu'au sol, troublant le calme habituel des brindilles tombées à terre.

L'alizé se dissipa, et les quelques feuilles envolées retombèrent à plat, dans un bruissement infime.

Soudainement, alors que la flore se rendormait à nouveau, des pas de course brisèrent le silence. Comme pour rappeler à cette forêt que le monde tournait toujours, malgré son silence incessant, des cris de voix s'ajoutèrent au tumulte des chaussures tapant le sol. Un nuage de poussière s'élevait peu à peu, enclenchant quelques cris d'animaux dissimulés de part et d'autres dans des clairières.

Trois silhouettes surgirent alors de l'ombre, sautant au dessus d'arbres couchés, se baissant, évitant les obstacles naturels l'un après l'autre. Le premier de la file s'arrêta doucement pour observer le ciel à l'aide de lunettes teintées. Les deux autres personnes s'arrêtèrent à leur tour, courbées en deux, respirant bruyamment pour permettrent à leur organisme de récupérer de la course.

« Alors ?!... S'empressa de demander Sandy, entre deux inspirations. On va où maintenant ?! On est près d'eux ? Dépêche-toi !

-Hum… Par ici ! Répondit le canonnier en reprenant sa course. Heureusement que la particularité de cette fumée est de persister longtemps dans le ciel ! Sinon on n'aurait jamais pu les retrouver…

-Pensez-vous que nous devrons-nous battre ? Demanda Tashigi aux deux pirates.

-C'est possible ! Répondit le blondinet. Mais je serais là pour te secourir si tu as le moindre problème Tashigi-chan !

-Moi j'espère qu'ils ont déjà fini de les battrent, j'ai pas envie de lever la main sur des hommes plus faibles que moi ! Ajouta Pipo –plus pour lui-même, vu que les deux autres faisaient plutôt attention où ils mettaient les pieds. »

Long-nez vérifia encore une fois si la traînée rouge dans le ciel était bien dans leur direction, et ils se mirent à ralentir quand ils perçurent enfin des bribes de conversation. La distance était cependant bien trop importante pour que les compagnons reconnaissent à qui les voix appartenaient.

Sandy s'avança le premier, désireux de savoir si Nami ou Robin n'avait pas été attaquées, et au pire, blessée ! Tashigi et Pipo –contre son gré- firent de même, de sorte qu'à eux trois, ils puissent entourer la clairière (et puissent intervenir en surprise en cas de besoin).

Chacun observerait alors discrètement qu'elle était la situation du groupe qui avait demandé de l'aide.

Tashigi alliait rapidité et discrétion pour opérer en finesse, se rappelant ses entraînements esquintant qu'elle faisait en compagnie d'autres jeunes gens aspirants au titre de marine. La seule différence par rapport aux simulations habituelles et à la situation qu'elle était en train de vivre était qu'elle pouvait_ éventuellement_ mourir.

Elle se trouvait maintenant à vingt mètres de la clairière d'où venaient les voix, et s'était dissimulée derrière un tronc assez large.

Si l'un des trois compagnons du groupe se faisaient repérer, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même pour se défendre : les deux autres seraient trop loin.

La jeune femme risque un coup d'œil derrière le tronc, elle vit au loin une grande silhouette, assez bruyante apparemment, se dessiner entre deux arbres. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus, et s'accroupit, elle était maintenant dissimulée par un arbre tombé là.

Elle reconnut alors le musicien épéiste quand il se mit de profil. Il semblait rire à plein poumon –même s'il n'en a pas ! Yohohoo !- avec une seconde personne. Il n'y avait donc aucun souci à se faire apparemment… Les pirates étaient donc saufs ! Cette pensée la fit rougir, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête : s'allier avec des pirates ! Impossible ! Enfin… auparavant…

Le danger alors éloigné, elle se releva sans crainte et enjamba le tronc pour rejoindre Brook –qu'elle avait hâte d'observer au combat pour voir ses techniques !- et préviendrait ensuite Pipo et Sandy qu'il n'y avait plus de danger !!

Alors qu'elle allait passer entre deux arbres, une silhouette se glissa devant elle à une allure incroyable, brandissant vers son visage un sabre.

Tout s'était passé trop vite pour qu'elle puisse dégainer à son tour son arme. Elle n'eut que le temps de se pencher en arrière afin d'esquiver la lame brandie devant elle… Elle se sentit malheureusement basculer vers le sol…

Dans ces situations, où le temps semble surgir et dévaler une pente raide à toute allure, les réflexes sont rapides et insensés…

_Les réflexes sont insensés_, et souvent ils donnent lieu à des choses qui nous paraissent absurdes…

Et elle se sentit basculer vers le sol… Elle tendit la main, et empoigna la lame du sabre.

La chute se stoppa, mais surpris, l'adversaire fut entraîné dans la chute.

Tashigi s'étala violemment par terre dans un nuage de poussière. Son opposant tomba à son tour, lâchant son sabre pour se rattraper sur ses deux mains.

Moins de deux secondes s'étaient écoulées.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux après le choc. Une soudaine douleur se propagea dans sa main droite, mais elle n'y prêta guère attention.

Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient rivés sur l'homme qui se trouvait… à quelques centimètres au dessus d'elle…

Une extrême confusion lui monta à la tête, elle avait envie de lui crier dessus, de lui dire ses quatre vérités –qu'il avait déjà entendues- mais son visage prit une teinte si rouge qu'elle ne put que tourner la tête en balbutiant :

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu… fais là ?... »

Zorro n'en menait pas moins large, la couleur de son visage jurait avec celle de ses cheveux, et la question qui venait d'être posée, il pouvait tout aussi bien la retourner à son expéditeur…

Mais au bout de quelques instants de flou passager, il se releva, un peu maladroit et bafouilla une excuse à la jeune femme allongée à terre.

« Hem… Je… Je… C'est un peu compliqué… Je m'attendais pas… à… à ce que… ce soit toi… On s'est fait attaqué y a dix minutes… alors… je devais aller faire une ronde pour voir…

-Si il n'y avait pas d'ennemi en vue ?! Coupa sèchement Tashigi en se relevant un peu et perdant de sa rougeur.

-...Oui…

-Et tu peux pas regarder qui sont tes adversaires ?! Baka !

-...Oh, c'est bon ! Je suis désolé, t'es contente ? Dit-il en reprenant contenance à son tour. »

La jeune marine ne répondit pas et détourna son regard du pirate. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sabre resté à terre. Elle le saisi de sa main ensanglantée et lui tendit brusquement. Il le reprit et elle se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la clairière, en négligeant complètement sa blessure dont le sang se déversait lentement.

Zorro, un peu énervé, un peu confus, la suivit –distance de sécurité obligée- et s'assit contre un arbre quand il aperçu que la jeune femme lui tournait ostensiblement le dos.

Nami et Brook s'étaient assis pour récupérer et avaient sorti quelques provisions pour se remettre d'aplomb. Quand ils aperçurent Tashigi, ils se levèrent et vinrent directement à sa rencontre la remercier et lui demander où se trouvaient les deux autres qui l'accompagnaient.

Au même moment, Sandy déboula dans la clairière, à moitié enflammé (au sens propre).

« NAMI-CHAN !! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oh, du calme… Où est Pipo ? Demanda Nami, sourcils interrogateurs.

-Hein ? Lui ? Bah, il arrive, toujours en retard, il a du se cacher pour que les ennemis ne le trouvent pas, rassura le blondinet.

-Ah, ok, si ce n'est que ça…

-TADAAA !! LE CAPITAINE PIPO EST LA ET VIENS VOUS SAUVEZ !!

-Tiens ! Pipo ! C'est cool, t'arrive mais y'a plus personne à dégommer, heureusement pour toi, nota le cuistot.

-Ils ont du fuir en m'entendant approcher tiens !

-Hem, c'est pas ça du tout, intervinrent Nami et Brook en mettant leur main devant le visage, de façon à montrer que le canonnier s'était complètement planté dans son affirmation.

-Ah ! Et ben si ce n'est pas moi, pourquoi y'a plus personne à dégommer ?

-Parce que c'est déjà fait yohohoho !!

-Ah. Et pourquoi c'est nous qui sommes venus et pas les autres groupes, qui sont, à ma connaissance, normalement dans la forêt.

-...

-...

-Bonne question. Répondit Brook. »

Ils ne restèrent pas debout bien longtemps, et rejoignirent Zorro pour s'asseoir tranquillement. S'agiter par cette chaleur était vraiment suicidaire. Pipo, Sandy et Tashigi retirèrent rapidement leurs tuniques qui les protégeaient auparavant du soleil, et épargnèrent quelques gourdes de leur contenu. La forêt offrait beaucoup d'ombre et quelques degrés en moins…

La marine ferma sa main blessée en essayant d'être insensible à la douleur et la dissimula derrière son autre main. Elle ne désirait pas que les autres lui demandent ce qui lui était arrivé, et après la discussion, elle pourrait peut-être se la bander avec du tissu sans que les pirates ne la remarquent.

« -Bon, maintenant que vous êtes bien tout ouïes, on peut vous expliquer pourquoi on a envoyé cette fusée, commença Nami. On a eu plus de peur que de mal en tout cas…

-Je dirais même plus, une peur bleue ! Ajouta Brook. Même si ça ne se voit pas sur le visage d'un squelette ! Yohohoho ! Blague squelettique !!

-Parlez pour vous… grogna Zorro dans son coin. Vous parlez d'une peur… »

Sandy releva l'altercation et se releva pour prendre de l'ampleur devant son meilleur ennemi.

« -Toi, l'asperge, ou le haricot géant, qu'importe, j'espère que t'as pris bien soin de ma Nami chérie au lieu de critiquer tout le monde sans arrêt ! Parce que sinon je…

-Sinon tu ?

-Oh et puis kso, à quoi bon discuter avec un légume ?!

-Répète ça tronche de steak !

-Et ça recommence… (Pipo)

-C'est souvent comme ça ? (Tashigi)

-Le steak haché de Damoclès va leur tomber dessus !! Yohohoho !! Coupa le musicien.

-Exact, confirma la navigatrice, les poings sur les hanches et les yeux plissés vers les deux garçons. »

La dispute se calma, soumise au regard inquiétant de la navigatrice. Sandy se rassit et mâchonna un mégot entre ses dents pour maudire Zorro de son « impertinence » à propos de Nami…

« Bon, je reprends !! Et que personne ne vienne à me couper la parole !!

-...

-Merci. DONC, premièrement, nous sommes rentrés dans cette forêt parce que le soleil nous cuisait, et cette forêt, même si elle est peu accueillante, offre une ombre bien désirée… De même, on n'étouffe pas vu qu'il n'y a pas non plus de feuilles sur les branches…

-C'est comme-moi, coupa Brook, plus de peau sur les os, ça vous revigore son homme ! Yoho !

-Okééé… Merci mec, c'est un bon conseil, on le prendra bien en compte la prochaine fois… remercia désespérément le canonnier.

-Bref ! Reprit Nami, qui commençait à être bien irritée, nous voilà, marchand dans cette forêt, quand tout à coup, on entend du bruit… Au début, on ne voyait pas d'où ça venait. Puis ensuite, Zorro nous a appelé discrètement : il avait surpris quelqu'un sur un rocher, assis en tailleurs et marmonnant des choses… Vu de dos, on a remarqué que c'était une fille et…

-Un mètre 67, yeux gris avec une pointe d'azur, cheveux blonds, lisses mesurant quarante et un centimètres et qui bouclent au niveau des pointes, mensurations : 92, 55, 80, elle chausse du 39 et elle a 21 ans…_BLAM_

-Ca suffit Brook. Arrête de baver Sandy, merci. On s'est ensuite cachés derrière des végétaux et on a attendu pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire. C'est cinq minutes après qu'elle se releva et arrêta de parler. Le plus étrange c'est qu'elle était seule !! Elle doit avoir des pouvoirs ou bien elle est complètement barge…

-Une si jolie fille ne peut être barge, informa le blondinet, elle doit sûrement avoir des pouvoirs ! Mais dis moi Brook, elle a l'air sympathique héhé !

-Te fis pas aux apparences…murmura Zorro en croisant les mains derrière sa tête et en s'adossant à l'arbre.

-Parce que môsieur a de l'expérience maintenant ? Répliqua Sandy, un sourire quelque peu sadique sur les lèvres, pensant bien le contraire.

-Zorro a raison ! Coupa Nami. A peine se fut-elle retournée qu'elle nous repéra, on ne sait comment ! Une seconde plus tard, elle avait saisi un pistolet de derrière sa tunique, et nous tirait dessus !

-Woah ! S'exclama le cuisinier. Qui l'eut cru ? Une si ravissante créature !

-Et oui ! Affirma Brook. En plus, c'est moi qu'elle a visé en premier !! Bouhou ! Heureusement, elle a visé entre mes côtes ! C'est le vêtement qui a eu le plus mal.

-Enorme ! Souffla Pipo.

-Et finalement, elle a préféré filer quand je lui ai envoyé des tonnes de bourrasques et d'orages dans la figure.

-Mais pourquoi avoir envoyé une fusée dans ce cas là ? Remarqua Tashigi. Vous en êtes bien sorti tout seuls…

-Brook a flippé comme une madeleine quand elle s'est mise à tirer comme une folle : ça arrêtait pas d'effleurer sa coupe afro.

-T'as eu raison brother ! Firent d'une même voix Sandy et Pipo.

-Ouais bah moi, je persistes à croire qu'on aurait du l'éliminer tout de suite, nota le bretteur.»

Sandy souffla de dépit envers le marimo et se leva pour aller chercher quelques ingrédients pour faire des cocktails pour tout le monde. Quelques minutes plus tard, un verre trônait devant chaque compagnon et Sandy du expliquer au canonnier comment il avait fait pour transporter tout son matériel sans casse. « Il suffit de faire attention. » ne fut pas une réponse très convaincante pour Pipo… Il reposa ensuite une question qui lui semblait importante :

« Alors, pourquoi les autres groupes sont pas venus à votre secours aussi ?

-Hum, et bien… Quand on est rentré dans la forêt, on a reçu un coup de fil de Franky, il nous a annoncé qu'avec Chopper, ils avaient fait la rencontre d'une petite fille. Elle leur a proposé d'aller dans leur village. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas de danger, je leur ai donc autorisé d'y aller…

-Euh, Nami, je ne te savais pas si confiante en ce qui se trouvait sur cette île, nota Pipo.

-Bah ! Ils sont forts hein… Finalement on devait les rejoindre, mais le parcours s'est un peu teinté de difficultés…

-Ok pour Franky et Chopper, mais Luffy, Robin et Ed ?

-C'est étrange, je l'admet… Ils étaient sensés être les plus près d'ici… »

Ils se regardèrent l'un après l'autre. Le cuisinier se releva pour ranger les verres et les nettoyer en économisant le plus d'eau possible. Pendant un moment chacun étaient soucieux des mystères qui se trouvaient sur cette île.

Peut-être que l'aventure ne serait pas si facile qu'ils l'avaient pensés… Mais de toute façon, la chaleur ne faisait rien pour améliorer certaines choses.

« -Je suggère qu'on continu notre route, proposa Nami. Nous allons nous rendre au village, rejoindre les garçons. J'ai noté ici toutes les informations pour nous y rendre… C'est à trois quarts d'heure de marche.

-Rah !! Il fait trop chaud pour ce genre d'activité !! Se plaignit Pipo. Je suis sûr qu'il fait au moins cinquante degré !!

-Tututu, on va les rejoindre, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire… En plus, dans un village il y a des douches !!

-Ah ouai !

-Mais pour l'instant on se repose, et je pense qu'il n'y a pas de manière à se faire du soucis pour le groupe de Luffy hein… »

Le fait qu'il reste encore quelques temps dans cette clairière, mis Pipo à ses aises et sorti le strict nécessaire pour confectionner une nouvelle fusée rouge.

Nami fit de même et sorti son matériel de cartographie pour commencer à transcrire ses notes, prises pendant le voyage, en dessin sur une carte vierge.

Tashigi s'était un peu éloignée pour se rincer sa main couverte de sang et la recouvrit avec un bout de manche déchirée. Elle faisait en sorte de ne rien sentir, et surtout de ne pas montrer à Roronoa qu'il l'avait sacrément bien ouvert la main. Même si s'était sa faute d'avoir empoigné la lame du sabre, il n'en restait pas moins la raison pour laquelle elle avait eu ce _réflexe insensé_…

Brook s'était approché de la marine qui fulminait intérieurement sur la meilleure manière de faire souffrir le marimo…

« -Jeune fille, voudrais-tu venir t'entraîner avec moi ? Je comprends si tu ne veux pas, il fait très chaud et…

-Oui, j'accepte, c'est gentil, et puis ça me défoulera ! Répondit-elle en souriant. »

Ils s'écartèrent un peu du groupe et commencèrent à faire quelques exercices. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire des duels, ils pourraient alors observer les différentes techniques de chacun…

Sandy avait installé quelques ustensiles de cuisine pour préparer des plats pour le groupe. Il avait allumé un feu et commençaient à faire cuire quelques surprises…

Zorro se trouvait à côté de l'installation du cuistot et avait fermé les yeux pour essayer de s'endormir. Tout ce que faisait le cuisinier commença cependant à l'agacer : et oui ! Le bruit des fritures et la chaleur du feu, c'est insupportable pour dormir ! (Première nouvelle…)

« -Oh, mais tu peux pas faire ça autre part sourcil en vrille !

-Excuse-moi, mais où veux-tu que je m'installe à part ici ? Si Marimo n'a pas encore remarqué, c'est une clairière où on s'est arrêté, pas un palace ! Alors c'est toi qui vas bouger si t'es pas content !

-Tu…

-Mais bouclez-là à la fin, intervint la rouquine. Gamins… Au fait Zorro, tu n'as pas remarqué par qu'elle direction elle était parti la fille de tout à l'heure ?

-Elle est parti par là, répondit-il en désignant le Nord.

-Le Nord… Hum, merci…

-C'était pas le Sud ?

-Nan, par là c'est le Nord Zorro… -La navigatrice replongea dans ses calculs en se demandant si le sabreur n'avait pas reçu une malédiction, étant enfant, sur l'orientation…

-Ah… Tsss… quand je pense que on a laissé s'échappé quelqu'un comme elle… Ca va nous attirer des noises ça ! J'en suis sûr… On aurait dut l'éliminer moi je dis…

-Nan mais, tu t'entends parler ? Demanda sèchement le cuistot. Mais t'es avide de sang ma parole !!

-Mais non, tu comprends pas…répondit le bretteur en fermant les yeux de dépits.

-Pardon, mais va falloir que tu m'expliques ta façon de penser hein ! Cette fille, si ça se trouve elle voulait se défendre ! Elle a peut-être rien de méchant dans le fond ! Tuer une jeune fille c'est de la barbarie…

-Bon, écoute, reprit le marimo, t'étais pas là, ok ? Elle n'était pas si inoffensive que ça… Ca se voyait dans son regard… Un regard sûr, précis. Un regard d'assassin…

-N'importe quoi ! Lâcha le cuistot.

-Ecoute, je pense avoir une meilleure expérience que toi sur ce point de vue là ! Et pour une fois, tu vas me prendre au sérieux, s'il-te plaît, –le mot passa de travers dans la bouche de Zorro- saches que cette fille est une tueuse. »

La dernière réplique du sabreur jeta un froid entre les deux hommes. Sandy ne releva rien, mais se leva plutôt pour aller chercher ses cigarettes restées dans sa tunique.

Nami était la seule à avoir suivit la discussion, les autres n'y avaient pas prêté attention. Elle le suivit des yeux et le vit allumer nerveusement un mégot et s'éloigner dans la forêt. Il grogna un « je vais pas loin » et disparut dans l'ombre.

Elle reporta son attention sur les autres pour dissimuler son inquiétude à propos du comportement de Sandy. Elle ne désirait pas qu'il se dispute de nouveau avec le sabreur, elle savait très bien où tout cela pouvait mener…

Ces deux là portaient la même persuasion dans leur idéaux, et se savoir sans cesse rabrouer par l'un, enclenchait chez l'autre un besoin intensif de lui montrer lequel des deux avaient raison.

Souvent, leurs conflits incessants penchaient dans le ridicule… Mais parfois, la tension montait haut, et cela altérait la bonne humeur de l'équipage…

Zorro n'avait pas bougé de son arbre depuis son altercation avec le cuisinier de l'équipage. Il avait juste éteint le feu pour éviter qu'il ne le gêne pas pendant sa sieste réparatrice… (Nan mais celui-là, j'vous jure --')

« Réparatrice » puisque depuis sa mésaventure sur Thriller Back, face à Kuma, ses aptitudes au combat avaient régressées. Trancher de l'acier était toujours aussi simple, mais une douleur au niveau du torse se faisait soudainement ressentir. Il avait alors du mal à respirer et la fatigue lui montait vite à la tête.

Tout cela ne l'aidait guère pour se perfectionner, et ses combats se terminaient de plus en plus avec quelques litres de sang en moins…

Une mini explosion à ses côtés lui fit ouvrir une paupière –ça ne devait pas être bien grave. Il vit Pipo qui était recouvert d'un coloris rouge sombre, ses cheveux étaient dressés en pic sur sa tête, et ses grands yeux ébahis ressortaient de ce portrait peu glorieux du canonnier…

Quatre paires d'yeux le scrutaient maintenant, et des fous rires jaillirent de la clairière.

« -Vous… vous moquez pas ! C'était fait exprès, hem, je vérifiais l'efficacité des minis bombes incrustées dans la fusée…

-HAHA ! C'est ça on te crois !! Répondit la rousse. Bon, je t'autorise à te passer la tête sous l'eau juste cette fois, mais ne t'avise pas à louper la conception d'une de tes fusées…

-Hé ! Je ne l'ai pas loupé !

-Mais oui… En tout cas, la prochaine fois que tu te rates, tu te promèneras dans la forêt avec cette tronche là…

-Wah ! Excellent !! S'exclama Brook, j'ai hâte de voir ça !!

-Alors je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas t'offrir ce privilège !! Répondit Pipo d'un air boudeur.

-Yohohoho !! »

Ils reprirent chacun leur activité d'un air amusé tandis que long-nez regardait mystérieusement sa fusée…

Zorro détourna son attention vers les deux manieurs d'épées. Brook et Tashigi –malgré la chaleur- s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans un duel épique. Tout en restant distant pour ne pas se blesser, ils sautaient pour esquiver, fendaient l'air avec grâce et rapidité, alliaient parades et force dans leurs gestes…

Tandis qu'il observait la vivacité de la jeune femme, il remarqua le bandage sommaire à sa main droite. Il n'avait fait qu'ignorer sa blessure précédemment car il ne s'était pas douté de la réelle souffrance du major. Maintenant qu'il apercevait la rougeur qu'avait pris le pansement, il se gifla intérieurement. Ne pas s'excuser était une attitude vraiment stupide et déshonorable envers elle.

Quand elle aurait fini sont entraînement, il irait la voir…

Il dirigea son regard vers le manche de son sabre maudit. Du sang séché était répandu le long du tissu finement lié. Tashigi avait volontairement empoigné le sabre de sa main blessé pour marquer dans le sang sa colère et sa rancune par rapport à l'attitude du bretteur.

Zorro fronça les sourcils, assez mécontent de lui-même…

« -Tu es très habile ! Félicita Brook à Tashigi.

-Merci… c'est gentil ! Répondit-elle entre deux coups de sabres

-Quelle énergie ! Je transpire à fond ! Même si je n'ai pas de peau ! Yoho ! Blague squelettique !!

-Tu es aussi un adversaire redoutable !

-Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu chérie ! Yohohoo !! »

Zorro tiqua au qualificatif, normalement, à ce moment là, il entendait une voix crier sur le musicien, répétant inlassablement qu'il n'avait aucun droit de nommer ainsi _Ses chéries d'amours…_

Mais là, le blondinet avait disparu… Il n'était toujours pas revenu de sa « bouderie inutile » (dixit Zorro)…

Finalement, le sabreur se releva, n'arrivant plus du tout à fermer l'œil à cause du bruit et de la chaleur. Il s'esquiva dans la direction où le cuisinier était parti… Enfin… Dans la direction qui lui semblait être la bonne…

Tashigi le remarqua se dissiper aux yeux de ses nakamas. Elle le suivit des yeux mais reporta instantanément son attention sur Brook quand elle croisa le regard du « chasseur de pirates »…

_Dix minutes plus tard_

Perdu. Il était perdu…

Qui l'eut crut ? (Lustucru !)

Il n'aurait jamais dû essayer de retrouver cet enfoiré de pervers… Enfoiré parce que c'était à cause de lui si maintenant il errait dans une forêt peu rassurante ! Non mais quel enfoiré…

« « Je vais pas loin » qu'il disait ! « Je vais pas loin »… Ouais c'est ça ! Alors pourquoi je ne t'ai pas encore retrouvé ?! Hein ?! Abrutit de cuistot… Se morfondit-il à haute voix. »

Il continua sa route, tête baissée, n'observant à peine ce qui l'entourait. Il s'assit finalement, après quelques minutes d'errance, sur un rondin de bois entreposé là avec quelques de ces congénères. Il se frotta les yeux et soupira… S'il ne trouvait pas le blondinet, peut-être serait-ce lui qui viendrait à sa rencontre…

* * *

Les barreaux en granit marin se refermèrent dans un son strident. L'homme retira les clés de la serrure et sur le banc en bois qui trônait devant la grande cellule. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur ses prisonniers, il saisi un journal traînant à terre et commença sa lecture.

Franky soupira et rejoignit ses compagnons installés sur des grosses pierres ressemblant à d'anciennes dalles d'une grande avenue. Il s'assit à côté de l'archéologue qui était adossée au mur, les yeux fermés.

« -On ne peut pas rester là indéfiniment !! »

Edgar s'était levé et tournait en rond dans la cellule, soulevant alors un grand nuage de poussière.

« T'inquiètes pas grand-père, rassura le charpentier. Si tu pouvais arrêter de nous intoxiquer par contre, ça serait pas mal, histoire qu'on se tire indemne de cette île… De toute façon, ça va bien se terminer, n'ai crainte ! Ces villageois vont nous relâcher…

-Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire dire de telle inepties ? Coupa-t-il, plus inquiet qu'autre chose.

-La chance incroyable de notre capitaine, bien entendu ! Répondit Franky, tout sourire, en désignant son capitaine allongé par terre, de l'écume sortant de sa bouche. »

Ed releva un sourcil, assez perplexe… Le capitaine en question ne se trouvait pas dans un état qui symbolisait irréprochablement une chance légendaire… Franky nota le doute_ gros _doute dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, et s'empressa de le rassurer à sa manière :

« Ah, mais cette position est tout à fait normal chez un maudit des eaux papi ! Vois-tu, Chopper est dans le même état ! –Le renne gisait par terre, se tenant désespérément aux barreaux pour les faire céder-. Luffy a sans doute aussi essayé de s'en prendre à la cage précédemment…

-Je confirme ! Approuva le vieil homme, une goutte dégoulinant sur sa tempe. Je ne doute pas que son « gomu-gomu no Bazooka » fasse des ravages…

-Hem… Donc, si cette cage n'était pas remplie de granit marin, on n'aurait pas trois personnes complètement effondrées sur les bras. Le seul problème réside à trouver un moyen de sortir légalement d'ici…

-Merveilleuse idée !! u.u… »

Le charpentier regarda l'archéologue qui était elle aussi dans un état pas très encourageant.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Chopper et lui avaient été emmenés dans une salle adjacente et avaient été interrogés à propos de leur identité et de leur intention. Le renne avait supplié son ami de ne rien tenter de brusque, de laisser les villageois les emmener vers les « précédents pirates ». Le punk avait accepté, comprenant bien le plan du petit docteur.

Ainsi, ils avaient pu rejoindre leurs compagnons sans casse et sans intervention musclés de la part des habitants…

« -Au fait, commença Franky, je peux savoir comment vous avez fait pour vous retrouver dans cette cellule ? Si nous n'avions pas envisagé la possibilité que c'était peut-être vous que les villageois avaient capturés, cela ferait longtemps que nous ne serions plus là ! J'aurais fait valdinguer la galerie et nous serions sortis de ce souterrain en moins de temps qu'il faut pour que je me replace la houpette sur la tête !

-Et bien, quand nous sommes arrivés dans ce village caché, nous ne furent pas accueillit comme bienvenue ! Des dizaines d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants nous encerclions. La plupart des adultes nous prenaient en joue… Votre capitaine avait une tête étrange, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il ne souriait pas ! A ça non…

-Sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas imaginé l'éventualité que ces personnes pouvaient être hostiles…

-Faim, balbutia Luffy par terre… J'ai faim !! Argh… Plus de force…

-Hum…-Les deux hommes détournèrent leur regard du pirate, de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien pour lui : leur provision, leur sac à dos et tout leur matériel avaient été confisqué à « l'accueil »…- Et ensuite ? Poursuivit le charpentier à l'attention de Ed.

-Robin a affirmé à son capitaine que les villageois étaient inoffensifs, cela a suffit à Luffy pour se détendre ! Elle a ajouté que même si nous n'étions pas les bienvenus, nous pourrons nous en sortir plus tard… »

Ed soupira et regarda les trois maudits des eaux… Son regard s'arrêta sur la brune qui entrouvrait un peu les yeux. Il sourit à cette vision un peu plus rassurante que celle des deux autres garçons.

« -Ah !! Jeune femme ! Nous vous attendions ! Dit le vieil homme en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère. Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Pas trop épuisée ?

-Hum… Merci, ça va…Essaya de rassurer Robin en se redressant un peu. Cette cage est remplie de granit marin du sol au plafond, en passant par les murs et par ces pierres où nous sommes assis... Rien ne fait exception… C'est vraiment exténuant.

-On n'en doute pas ! Répondit le charpentier en désignant Luffy et Chopper, complètement out. C'est déjà surprenant que tu puisses parler poulette ! Chapeau…

-Bon,… on va devoir sortir de là sans plus tarder, annonça-t-elle. »

Cette phrase surpris un peu l'ancien agent de marine, tandis que Franky reconnaissait bien la persévérance de l'archéologue, même si parfois elle s'arrêtait à des raisonnement simple et assez morbides (voir : « Ils sont sûrement morts maintenant, vous voyez, les fils qui les retenaient sont dans la gueule de cette tortue géante… »)… Non, là il parlait de sa persévérance à défendre chèrement les vies qui étaient si fragiles et faibles face à toutes les forces du monde.

Robin se tourna vers Ed et le fixa avec un regard décidé.

« -Si nous voulons nous en aller d'ici sans nous apporter des cohortes de villageois, il n'y a qu'une solution : il faut qu'ils acceptent de nous laisser partir.

-... Heu…

-... Ah… Oui, et comment on fait ça ? Demanda le vieil homme, ne comprenant plus trop la jeune femme qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

-C'est simple. Qui vous laisserais partir de chez lui sans vous poursuivre avec des fusils à la main ?

-...

-...

-Des amis, c'est ça.

-Tu veux dire qu'on doit devenir potes avec ces gens ? S'exclama Franky.

-Je peux savoir comment on va s'y prendre ? Ajouta Ed, se demandant si Robin ne s'était pas pris un pain dans la figure précédemment…

-Si cette solution n'est pas réussie, on fera une simulation de mutinerie, ils seront obligés de nous arrêter ou de ramasser nos cadavres …

-HEIN !! S'exclamèrent ses deux interlocuteurs. »

Le gardien leva les yeux de son journal pour observer ses prisonniers. Pour une fois que la cellule était pleine, il fallait qu'elle le soit par des hystériques… Il n'avait vraiment pas de chances…

Quand il replongea dans ses mots-croisés, Ed et Franky arrêtèrent leur simulation qui consistait à faire croire au geôlier qu'ils venaient d'apprendre que Robin était enceinte.

« -_SERIEUX ?! _S'écrièrent Luffy et Chopper avant de retomber inconscient sous la soudaine tentative de meurtre organisé par le regard de l'archéologue.

-Vous recommencez ça, je ne paie pas cher de vos vies murmura-t-elle aux deux autres garçons.

-Glups… Fut le seul bruit étouffé d'Ed.

-Mais il fallait trouver un alibi pour le bouquant qu'on a fait, chuchota Franky. C'est le seul truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit…

-Alors fait en sorte que ton esprit ne retombe plus sur cette éventualité, prévint la brune avec un sourire peu rassurant.

-Glups… Ok ok !

-Donc, s'ils ramassent nos cadavres, enfin, ce qu'ils pensent être nos cadavres… Nous serons sortis de cette cage, et on pourra s'en sortir de cette manière.

-Si c'est pour me retrouver à la morgue du village, ou dans une fosse rempli de cadavre, non merci, répondit le vieil homme.

-Clair… balbutièrent Chopper et Luffy –ce dernier commençait à retrouver un peu de ses esprits et s'adossa aux barreaux pour se placer face aux trois autres.

-C'était la solution de rattrapage, reprit Robin. Donc si vous préférer celle de la cohabitation amicale…

-C'est partie pour ça mon ange !

-C'est mal connaître Nico Robin, je te l'ai déjà dis…

-Bref… Edgar, rappelez-moi le nom de votre fils et des personnes avec lesquelles il est parti il y a quelques années pour résoudre le mystère de cette île.

-Euh… Oui, bien sûr ! Mon fils se nomme Ilan. Dans l'expédition il y avait deux autres garçons et une jeune femme : Sol, Paolo et Loren.

-Il faudrait que vous les décriviez…

-Bien… Mon fils avait des cheveux courts et noirs, des lunettes rondes parce qu'il était légèrement myope… Des yeux verts, identiques aux miens : tout le monde disait qu'il avait mes yeux !! Il fait votre taille… Je ne pense guère que d'autres caractéristiques vous aident… Depuis le temps et ce qui lui ai peut-être arrivé, il a du sacrément changer… »

Les yeux de Ed se troublèrent et il mit sa main devant son visage pour cacher la peur qui le tenaillait de savoir que son fils avait dû mourir voilà maintenant quelques années… Franky mis une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du vieillard. Luffy le regarda avec un air étrange mais amical. Après quelques instants, il se reprit et continua ses descriptions.

« Par contre, pour les trois autres, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus… Paolo était métisse et avait des dreadlocks… Il portait souvent un bandeau dans les cheveux… Sol était le plus grand, il était fan des chapeaux, je me demande s'il pouvait vivre sans… Loren avait des cheveux longs et roux… Sa passion, après la science, c'était les sabres…

-Je veux rencontrer ce mec qui aime les chapeaux !! Coupa le capitaine, commençant déjà à se lier d'amitié avec un homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

-Nous aussi on aimerais bien le rencontrer… reprit Robin en souriant au vieil homme… »

Luffy se releva soudainement, mais ayant oublié qu'il n'avait plus de force, il retomba directement au sol. Il grogna comme un gamin sous le regard fatigué de Chopper. Le petit renne se releva lentement pour s'asseoir à côté de son capitaine. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le brun et lui demanda avec une voix complètement molle s'il avait besoin de soin. Luffy lui répondit avec le même entrain par un mouvement négatif de la tête.

Des gouttes glissèrent le long de la tête de Franky, Robin et Ed en voyant le désespoir s'installer autour des deux garçons… Luffy chassa tout de même les nuages noirs et les chauves souris qui tournaient à proximité de son chapeau, pour se relever face au gardien qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin…

« -Monsieur ?! Demanda-t-il pour interpeller le geôlier.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Murmura Franky.

-Hum… On va bien voir, fit l'archéologue.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répondit l'homme en sortant la tête de son journal.

-Ca serait possible que quelqu'un qu'on connaît nous rende visite ?

-Impossible, déclara insensiblement le gardien. Vos amis ne sont pas les bienvenus.

-Même s'il vivent depuis quelques années avec vous et partagent vos soucis ? Rajouta le brun.

-Comment ?! S'exclama l'homme, se demandant si le gamin n'essayait pas de le faire marcher…

-Vous ne connaissez pas un mec qui adore les chapeaux ? Demanda avec empressement le capitaine, tandis que les quatre autres prisonniers le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

-Que… C'est quoi cette blague ?

-Et bien…

-Attendez ! Coupa Edgar –Luffy le regarda avec des sourcils froncés, mécontent de se faire couper la parole. Peut-être que vous ne les connaissez pas, mais il y a environ trois ans, un groupe de chercheurs est-il arrivé sur votre île ? N'avez-vous jamais entendu parlez d'eux ? Ils étaient quatre… »

Le geôlier se leva avant qu'Ed puisse finir son explication. La façon dont laquelle il était parti, sans attendre d'en savoir plus, déconcerta les prisonniers restés seuls dans la pièce. L'ancien marine lâcha les barreaux et revint s'asseoir à côté de Robin.

Luffy était toujours prostré devant la grille, les yeux grands ouverts, la lèvre inférieure remontée sous son nez, pour montrer son air perplexe…

« Ben… qu'est-ce qu'il est parti faire ? On est tout seul maintenant… OHOH !! Y'a quelqu'un qui nous entend ici ? C'est inadmissible !! Je demande le droit de « pourparler » ! Demanda le brun pour obtenir un peu répondant du côté des villageois.

-...

-J'AI FAIM !! Ajouta-t-il pour combler le silence dans la pièce close.

-...

-Pourquoi personne ne vient TT..TT ? Je crève la dalle !!... Rah… J'ai plus de force… Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu rencontrer ce fan de chapeaux au moins une fois dans ma vie…. Argh…

-Non Luffy !! Ne nous abandonne pas ! Supplia le petit renne au pied de son capitaine qui avait malencontreusement empoigné les barreaux. »

Franky secoua la tête de dépit et ramena son capitaine sans ménagement sur une grande dalle qui pouvait servir de lit.

« -Je pense que notre capitaine a réussi à titiller quelque chose chez ce gardien si vous voulez mon avis… Dit-il en regardant Chapeau de paille.

-... Je crois que j'ai enfin retrouvé de l'espoir grâce à ce garçon… »

Robin sourit en entendant les dernières paroles de leur compagnon. Elles lui rappelaient ce qu'avait dis Luffy, quelques heures auparavant, dans la forêt...

Ses pensées vaquèrent vers leurs six autres compagnons restés à la surface. La chaleur qu'il faisait à la surface était étouffante, y vivre devait y être un vrai calvaire. Dans ces souterrains, la température était convenable, l'archéologue imagina qu'elle devait se situer aux alentours de vingt-cinq degrés…

Elle se rappela alors l'endroit où Luffy, Ed et elle-même étaient atterris. Ils avaient pu apercevoir de nombreuses habitations construites avec des pierres trouvées dans ces souterrains. Cette galerie était assez haute et permettait sûrement aux habitants de ne pas étouffer.

Maintenant, elle observait le plafond où était installée la cellule : il était plus bas que dans « l'avenue » où ils étaient arrivés. La pierre était elle aussi très différente que dans les précédents endroits où ils étaient passés : le plafond était en granit marin, une roche blanchâtre et plus que solide ! A l'extérieur de la cellule, où se trouvait auparavant le gardien, la roche qui annihilait les pouvoirs des fruits du démon était remplacée par une autre roche.

Alors que les occupants de la pièce commençaient à s'ennuyer ferme de n'avoir aucune source de distraction, une violente secousse les fit vaciller. Ils tombèrent à terre tandis que quelques morceaux de pierre s'effritaient et s'éparpillait sur le sol. La perturbation dura quelques secondes pendant lesquelles les compagnons crurent que leur tête allait exploser.

Franky se releva le premier après le mystérieux incident. Chopper roula sur le côté, des étoiles se multipliant autour de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il, tout affolé.

-OH !! Y'a quelqu'un ? Tirez-nous d'ici !! On y est pour rien si ça bouge alors laissez nous sortir !!... OH ?!... Mais y a personne, c'est pas possible…

-On aurait dis un tremblement de terre !! Nota Luffy. Cool !! Je n'ai jamais vu un tremblem… Rah, plus de force…

-Il a raison, j'ai bien peur !! Alerta Ed.

-Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit robin, ce n'est que passager…

-Exact ! Ne vous inquiétez pas de quelques insignifiantes turbulences comme celles-ci…Ce n'est pas de cela que vous mourrez sur cette île… »

La porte se referma doucement. Trois silhouettes se dessinaient devant la cellule. L'une d'elle s'avança et ouvrit la porte…

A suivre…

* * *

**_Voilà ! En attendant le dixième chapitre, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir des reviews :) !!_**

**_Si si ! J'aime les avis des gens ! Donnez-les moi tous, je suis prenante !! Merci !!_**

**_A la royure moussaillons ! Et bonne rentrée !_**

**_-LucioL-_**


	10. Espoir

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs, vous qui, sans doute, m'avez à moitié oubliée... Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien LucioL qui vous parle ! Et voilà le dixième chapitre ! Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité, car il y en a encore qui s'accroche à cette fic, et ils n'ont pas tort, puisque je prévois beaucoup d'autres choses !! Merci personnelement à Raflon pour son soutient communicatif !  
**_

_**J'ai toutes les idées, ou presque, je n'ai qu'une envie, les mettre sur word ;) ! Mais je suis une très grande faignante, complètement désolée par mon comportement de retardataire -___- !!**_

_**Maintenant, on laisse l'aventure allez gaiement !**_

_**Bonne lecture.  
**_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Espoir

La porte de la pièce se referma doucement. Les trois personnes étaient entrées l'une après l'autre, méfiantes, et se tenaient maintenant derrière les barreaux, face aux prisonniers. Ceux-ci regardèrent les nouveaux arrivés d'un air curieux. L'une des personnes ouvrit la seule porte qui maintenait les pirates loin de leur liberté. A ce moment, chacun des prisonniers se releva instinctivement de quelques centimètres, prenant compte de l'opportunité offerte par l'embrasure de la porte... Robin calma les esprits plus ou moins audacieux par un coup d'œil explicite vers chacun de ses compagnons.

La première personne entrée était une femme d'âge mûr, portant un carré roux en guise de coiffure, un regard pétillant pour le mystère et un sabre noir pour le respect. Elle souriait, peut-être trop naïvement, montrant sa totale assurance de discuter avec des hors la loi. Le second, un grand gaillard, portait un vaste chapeau, une tunique jusqu'au genou et enfin des bottes pour parfaire la tenue du grand explorateur. Le dernier referma la porte instinctivement, ou par précaution, et se retourna vers les autres. Un long bandeau nouait ses cheveux qui retombaient sur une silhouette musclée et puissante.

Le trio offrait plutôt l'apparence d'une bande de bons vieux copains que celle d'un groupe sadique venu les torturer...

Alors que les épaules de Franky se détendaient, il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une tornade rousse se jeter dans les bras du vieux marine. Ed recula de deux bons mètres avant de se rattraper et d'enlacer à son tour la jeune femme.

« _Loren ! Loren ! C'est toi ?! Mon dieu, ce que tu as changé !... Co... Comment vas-tu ?

_Ah non c'est toi ! Comment vas-tu vieux sénile ?! Toujours aussi fou ?! Haha !! Je le savais que tu viendrais ! Je le savais !

_Tu n'as pas changé à ce que je voie... Toujours aussi directe hein ? On peut dire que ça va chez moi... –Il se tourna vers les deux hommes qui accompagnait Loren. Et vous ? C'est bien Sol et Paolo ? Ca fait un bail dites moi ! Toujours dans la science ? Faudra prendre des vacances un jour... »

Tandis que les quatre personnes s'enlaçaient, émus au bord des larmes, les pirates regardaient cette scène, un peu perplexes, se demandant comment Ed pouvait affirmer qu'il se sentait bien... Comment ils pouvaient tous êtres aussi joyeux en les voyant ignorer les corps de Luffy et Chopper, délaissés à proximité... Comment pouvaient-ils êtres si...

« _Allez viens Ed ! s'exclama Sol, on va te faire visiter ! Tu vas voir, c'est mignon comme tout ici, un petit paradis quoi !

_Ne l'écoute pas, contredit Paolo, je ne sais pas s'il a bien compris notre présence sur cette île... Ce que je peux t'assurer, c'est que ses chapeaux servent toujours à cacher le trou béant qui s'expose là... –Il désigna son front avant d'esquiver promptement un coup de poing en son honneur...

_Hahaha ! Ils ont pas changés ces deux là hein ?... »

Les quatre bons amis continuèrent leurs boutades en ouvrant la porte de la cellule, continuant d'oublier les autres prisonniers... Alors qu'ils allaient fermer la porte, un pied, orné d'une sandale, vint entraver sa fermeture. Loren dirigea son regard vers l'intrus et ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. Elle rouvrit la cellule et se jeta sur les corps de Luffy, le secouant par les épaules. Robin et Franky regardaient la scène, amusés, et pas le moins du monde inquiets, comme à leurs habitudes.

« _Oï !! Gamin ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ?! Tu respires ? Tu m'entends ? AAHHH !! »

Loren se releva vers les autres mugiwaras, découvrant enfin leur présence.

« _AAAHH ! Votre ami meure ! AAAH !! Ce raton laveur aussi !! –Elle sortit de la cellule, empoignant Sol par la chemise et le secouant pour le réveiller. C'est grave !! On a deux cas d'épilepsie ! Mon dieu ! Que faut-il faire, que faut-il faire ?!!

_Euh... Loren, rien qu'à regarder d'ici, on voit bien qu'ils sont justes en hypoglycémie, surtout pour le gamin au chapeau de paille... Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, un steak et hop ! Ils sont de nouveaux sur pied !

_ « Un steak et hop »... murmura Franky. Tu m'en diras tant...

_Bon, amenons les à l'infirmerie, et vous ! Vous qui avez l'air en forme, vous nous expliquerez d'où vous venez hein ?!

_Oh ne t'inquiète pas sur ça, coupa Ed, ceux sont de très bons amis, pas besoin d'autres cérémonies désobligeantes hum ?

_Bien sûr, les amis de nos amis sont nos ennemis... euh... amis ! s'exclama Loren, faisant vibrer le plafond de la pièce. Maintenant, go to infirmerie !! Tadadada !! –Elle ouvrit d'un grand coup de pied la porte qui menait dans la gigantesque grotte où les pirates étaient arrivés. Laissez passer bande de vautours !! Y'a rien à voir ! Circuler !!... »

Partant d'une bonne attention, la jeune femme n'arrivait cependant qu'à obtenir l'effet inverse de ses exclamations...

Franky avait empoigné son capitaine, complètement fatigué et l'estomac dans les talons, et le promenait ainsi en travers de ses épaules, en compagnie de Chopper, dans le même état de fatigue. Robin suivait discrètement, regardant tout les entourages où ils venaient de déboucher. Elle ne montrait pas sa fatigue, mais elle était toute aussi éprouvante que celle des deux autres garçons. La cellule avait beau posséder une allure toute à fais banale, la quantité incroyable de pierre marine avait un effet dévastateur pour les maudits des eaux...

Ils marchèrent ainsi, les pirates suivant les quatre autres compagnons qui continuaient de discuter jovialement. Robin craignit que certaines révélations ne fassent chuter une ci bonne entente... Mais le futur n'était que le futur, et il fallait qu'elle se contente encore de l'instant bref que procurait le présent.

L'endroit où ils sillonnaient ressemblait à un marché avec de grandes échoppes, de grands tissus recouvrant chaque enseigne et forcément accompagné d'un grand brouhaha. Seulement, il ne régnait que dans ce vaste endroit quelques cris d'enfants qui jouaient, ceux de Loren, et les chuchotements des parents... Les « échoppes », à mieux y regarder, ressemblaient d'avantages à des refuges. La grotte, dans lequel tout cet ensemble ce trouvait, était très vaste, très grande, éclairée ça et là par des feux et des lumières puissantes. La hauteur de l'endroit frôlait les trente mètres, et cela ne surpris pas Robin quand elle se souvint du long trou noir dans la forêt. La descente avait été très longue, l'arrivée bien moins agréable car elle se souvint des villageois les menaçants de fusils, la crainte imprégnée sur leur visage... C'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de se révolter et d'enclencher la panique dans la grotte. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur Luffy, mais grâce à son esprit « nakama = confiance », la jeune archéologue n'avait eut qu'à affirmer qu'ils s'en tireraient bientôt pour obtenir un calme surprenant chez le brun.

C'est en se remémorant cela que Robin s'arrêta en voyant une petite fille aux cheveux noirs lui couper la route. Elle courait dans un vieux jean troué et semblait toute excitée à retrouver quelqu'un. Elle marcha par inadvertance sur son pantalon bien trop grand pour elle et trébucha, s'étalant de tout son long à côté de l'archéologue. Celle-ci fit pousser un bras sous la frêle silhouette pour la remettre debout.

« AAH !! C'est quoi ça ?! Un bras sort de la ter…-Une nouvelle main avait empêché la petite de continuer.

_Tututu… rassura Robin en faisant disparaître tous les membres dérangeant… Elle s'accroupit et essuya les vêtements poussiéreux de la petite. Comment tu t'appelles toi ?

_Hisa, dit-elle en se remettant les cheveux à plats.

_Tu sais Hisa, il ne faut pas courir comme ça, voilà ce qui arrive quand on n'est pas prudente…-Robin désigna les genoux de la petite villageoise : ils commençaient à saigner.

_Ouch, ça fais mal, fit-elle en se frottant négligemment avec ses doigts sales.

_Arrête ça Hisa, ce n'est pas très propre. Viens avec nous, nous allons à l'infirmerie avec mes compagnons, nous pourrons te soigner. »

Robin désigna le reste de la bande, beaucoup plus loin, et pris Hisa dans ses bras, pour éviter qu'elle ne continu à faire de bêtise.

« C'est tes amis ceux là ? demanda-t-elle.

_Oui.

_Mais le grand monsieur bleu je le connais, et le petit avec un chapeau rose aussi…

_Tiens donc…

_C'est mes amis, je les ait vu dans la forêt tout à l'heure ! Je veux les voir !!

_Bien sûr, allons les voir, mais je ne crois pas que le petit sera bien en état pour te parler… »

Robin les rejoignit alors qu'ils entraient dans une salle creuser à même la roche, telle que la cellule de la prison. Un long complexe de couloirs débutait, Loren, Sol et Paolo conduisaient avec assurance tout le groupe et les emmenèrent non loin de l'entrée du « labyrinthe ». Il débouchèrent dans une salle carrée et très lumineuse car la couleur de la roche était très claire, et car l'on trouvait de nombreuse lampes à huiles disséminées un peu partout.

Tandis que les compagnons découvraient l'infirmerie, Franky déposa sur les lits les plus proches Luffy et Chopper. Le premier remuait sans cesse les lèvres, formant à chaque fois le mot « viande ». Le deuxième semblait perdu dans ses rêves. Robin, elle, se taisait, comme à son habitude. Elle attendait discrètement dans l'ombre, ballotant la fillette dans ses bras, essayant d'oublier la chaleur de l'endroit. La température avait beau avoir considérablement baissée par rapport à la surface, elle restait tout de même élevée.

Pendant ce temps, Sol se munissait de ses ustensiles de médecine et apportait des fortifiants pour les deux pirates. Il les laissa ensuite, allant s'occuper d'autres patients dans la salle. Paolo avait amené de la nourriture, et à l'approche du plateau, l'instinct de Luffy se réveilla à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il engouffra soudainement tous les plats préparés sous les yeux ébahis de l'homme. Il fallut ainsi renouveler le repas plusieurs fois de suite, jusqu'à temps que le ventre du garçon s'apaise un peu.

Quand ils réussirent à réveiller le renne, celui-ci se jeta par terre, se « cachant » du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière son lit. Il cria des « dégagez sales humains » et Luffy rigola à plein poumon en entreprenant une longue course poursuite à travers toute l'infirmerie. Il l'attrapa finalement sous les yeux grands ouverts des médecins et des patients. Chopper fut beaucoup moins exigeant sur la nourriture quand on le lui en proposa pour se ravitailler, et cela rassura tous les gens dans la salle.

Pendant toute cette agitation, Robin s'était dirigée vers Franky, Hisa dans les bras.

«_Tiens ! Mais je te reconnais toi ! Fis le cyborg en prenant la fillette. T'es le petit monstre de la forêt ! s'exclama-t-il en la tournant dans tous les sens.

_Hahaha ! C'est toi le monstre ! répondit-elle de sa petite voix. Ha ! Zé le tournis !

_La petite aurait aussi besoin de soins, dit Robin en regardant le cirque que faisaient les deux zigotos.

_Tiens t'as raison…

_Hisa !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !! »

Les deux pirates et l'interpellée se retournèrent vers Loren qui s'avançait rapidement vers eux et pris l'enfant dans ses bras. Plus loin, Ed regardait la scène, un air surpris sur le visage.

« _Tu as finis de faire des bêtises ? Tu commences à être très fatigante ! Et regarde dans quel état tu es !! Qu'est-ce que tu t'ai fais encore au genoux ? Et on t'as jamais dis de mettre des chaussures ? Non mais que vont dire les autres sur l'éducation que je te porte hein ?!

_...

_Ah, et tu réponds même pas à ta mère… Bon viens sur ce lit, là, voila… Maintenant tu bouges plus, j'amène Sol pour qu'il te désinfecte le tout… »

Franky, à côté, une grosse goutte version manga qui dégouline le long de sa tête… Robin, à côté, qui ne dit rien et regarde seulement la scène.

« _Je me disais bien aussi… commença le cyborg. Que j'avais déjà vu Loren.

_...

_Quand on est arrivé… C'est elle qui a réprimandé la petite…

_...

_Tss… Faut que je change d'opticien, c'est une vraie galère !

_… »

Sol revint auprès de Loren et s'occupa finalement de l'état de sa fille. A côté, Luffy et Chopper avait repris du poil de la bête et avait appris par Ed l'identité du trio.

« _Bon alors, quand est-ce que l'on passe à l'action ? s'exclama Luffy en sautant du lit. J'en ai marre de rester dans cet endroit renfermé !! Ed ? On était bien venu ici pour résoudre certains problèmes, non ? »

Luffy se retourna vers lui et les autres, en quête de réponse. Il y avait maintenant un silence dans l'infirmerie et tout le monde s'était tourné vers le pirate. Il fronça les sourcils, observa ses nakamas qui firent un signe de la tête pour lui informer qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus que lui.

Ed, à son tour, se leva et regarda Paolo, puis Sol et Loren qui s'occupaient de Hisa. Alors qu'il avait réussit à garder une attitude décontractée depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de prison, il semblait maintenant inquiet et on pouvait discerner de l'angoisse dans ses yeux.

Loren baissa les yeux vers Hisa, la souleva et alla à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle revint quelques instants après, la fillette n'était plus là. La jeune femme rousse s'assit sur un siège tandis que ses compagnons se regardaient mutuellement, un peu nerveux.

Luffy avait croisé ses bras, ne souriant pas spécialement… Les mugiwaras affichaient tous un même air, et finalement, Ed demanda à voix haute ce que tout le monde craignait.

« _Bien… Si je suis là aujourd'hui, sur cette île, c'est bien grâce à ces très serviables personnes –il désigna les pirates en faisant un signe de tête pour les remercier-, et si je suis là… C'est bien pour une raison, ne croyez pas que je suis venu faire une promenade de santé, d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que cette île soit très adaptée pour ce genre de distraction… Bref, je suis venu pour une seule raison : retrouver mon fils. »

Chacun releva la tête pour observer l'attitude des autres. Finalement, Sol prit la parole.

« Pour une seule raison, vous dites…Bien… Votre fils, Ilan, est… a… a disparu…

_Disparu ? s'exclama-t-il, puis il reprit, baissant la tête. D'un certain point de vue… je m'étais préparé à cette réponse depuis longtemps… Je ne suis même pas surpris, renchérit doucement Ed, une voix un peu chevrotante. Si encore il serait venu à ma rencontre, tout à l'heure…Mais… Dès que vous êtes entrés, tout trois dans la cellule, la vérité était flagrante. »

Il y eu un silence où Luffy bailla longtemps, un peu las de l'inactivité des personnes. Disparition d'Ilan ? Et alors ?! Pour lui, rien n'était assez puissant pour l'empêcher de se battre !

« _Bon, fit le capitaine, et vous savez pas où il est ?! Ce n'est pas votre ami ? Vous l'avez pas cherché ?…

_Bien sûr que si ! Coupa Loren. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!! Qu'on laisse crever nos amis comme ça, lâchement ?!! On l'a cherché !! On l'a cherché très, très longtemps, crois moi Chapeau de Paille !!

_Oh ! Du calme, y a pas de raison de s'énerver comme ça…

_Bien sûr que si ! Est-ce que tu peux te rendre compte ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un qui t'es cher ? De ne même pas savoir s'il est encore ou vie ou non ?!! Et d'abandonner les recherches de sa disparition… parce que tu ne peux même plus continuer, parce que cela t'est interdis…

_Comment ça ? Coupa Ed en s'approchant de Loren qui était sorti de ses gongs et qui se trouvait maintenant devant Luffy, qui lui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Qu'est-ce qui est interdit ? C'est quoi cette île à la fin ?

_Ce qu'il y a c'est que cette île est un enfer... »

Elle se rassit et pris la tête dans ses mains pour se calmer. Elle souffla et regarda ses amis pour leur dire de continuer.

« _Cette île, commença Paolo,… Ilan avait complètement raison à propos des conditions anormales de la météo : les effets sur votre île, Redbones, viennent de celle-ci, « l'île du Feu ». Les effets que vous connaissez chez vous sont un assèchement du climat, la nature en tire les frais… L'eau disparaît, la faune et la flore aussi… Bientôt, il n'y aura pratiquement plus rien sur Redbones… Votre sera morte dans quelques mois je pense –Loren approuva d'un lent signe de la tête.

_... Mais… qu'est-ce qui fait cela… demanda, interloqué, le vieil homme.

_Voilà une information bien importante, répondit simplement Sol avant d'ajouter : des hommes… Tout simplement des hommes… Qui serait assez stupide pour détraquer le monde dans un intérêt égoïste ? Hein ?

_Qui sont-ils ? demanda sèchement Luffy, une mauvaise lueur dans les yeux.

_Depuis que nous sommes sur cette île, voila bientôt deux ans et demi, nous n'avons cessé de toujours rechercher la cause de ces faits, nous avons conclu une intervention humaine. Cela c'est confirmé quand ils attaquèrent, un jour ou la chaleur était accablante, dans le village de ces villageois… -Sol montra du menton des patients dans leur lit en train de regarder tristement quelque chose d'invisible au mur, au plafond…

_Ils étaient quatre ces hommes… reprit Paolo. Je peux vous dire que ce jour là, on a bien crût tous y passer.

_Ils étaient quatre ?! S'exclamèrent Franky et Chopper en même temps. Qu'ont-il fait ?

_Il y a tellement de choses à raconter… Si vous saviez… Nous avons juste aperçu les quatre silhouettes sur la colline qu'il y avait en face du village. Ensuite… Une pluie de… de cendres, de feu… de mort… C'était… infernal. »

Les trois villageois avaient leur regard perdu dans le vide. Ils se rappelaient encore, une énième fois, comment ces quatre personnes avaient détruits la vie de milliers de gens. Ils se rappelaient combien avaient péri, combien avaient été portés disparu, combien avaient été mutilés par l'attaque.

« L'attaque ».

Une seule… Et pourtant si dévastatrice. Il n'en fallait pas moins pour détruire la vie.

« _Nous étions installés depuis peu de temps sur l'île, ajouta Sol. A cette époque, il faisait déjà une chaleur épouvantable, l'eau se faisait de plus en plus rare, les animaux disparaissaient… La population réduisait à vu d'oeil. Mais nous venions chercher toujours plus loin les dernières ressources encore présentes sur l'île. Nous creusions chaque jour…

_...Et cette grotte où vous vous trouver, continua Loren, est le résultat de nombreux efforts ! Mais je dois avouer, c'est le résultat d'un coup de chance : alors que nous creusions dans la forêt, il y eu un gigantesque éboulement de terrain. On ne sait par quel miracle, mais nous avons découvert cet endroit, creusé par les nappes phréatiques. Les chefs du village avaient décidé d'aménager ce vaste refuge, et quelques semaines plus tard, nous avons été victime de « l'attaque ». Les survivants du seul village de l'île n'étaient pas plus nombreux que cinq cent. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, nous avons décidé d'habiter cette grotte…

_N'avez-vous pas peur que ces quatre inconnus reviennent et détruisent ce nouveau village ? Questionna Chopper.

_Aucun risque, rassura Paolo, cet endroit est sûr, les entrées sont surveillées sans cesse, la cachette est méconnue des ennemis…

_Et comment pouvez-vous en être si sûrs ? Coupa Franky.

_Toutes… toutes ces informations… se sont coûtées de nombreuses vies, répondit d'une voix tremblante la rousse. Mais ce que chacun des villageois désire maintenant… C'est bien une revanche !

_AHAAA !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour la mettre en œuvre cette revanche ?!! S'exclama vivement Luffy.

_Oui !! Allez, faut se bouger !! Rajouta le charpentier en position « super Franky ».

_Yeah !! Cria Chopper sous l'effet de groupe. GO GO GO !

_Mais vous êtes fous ? S'exclamèrent les trois villageois. Vous êtes d'une humeur suicidaire ?!! Ces mecs sont complètements fous, et pour couronner le tout, ils possèdent forcément des fruits démoniaques !! Leur groupe est surpuissant T_T !! Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point !

_M'en fou, répondit Luffy, si on se donne pas à fond, on obtiendra jamais ce qu'on veut !

_Et que voulez-vous ?

_Retrouvez Ilan, évidemment ! Et puis rétablir la météo sur les îles… enfin un truc comme ça, j'ai mal compris ce qu'il se passait avec ça à vrai dire…

_Luffy, t'es incorrigible, murmura le renne, complètement désespéré.

_HAHA !  »

Le capitaine sauta par-dessus son lit et se dirigea vers la porte pour aller tout simplement botter les fesses des méchants… Enfin… C'est ce qu'il affirma lorsque ses nakamas osèrent lui poser la question.

Robin demanda à Franky et Chopper de surveiller de près le gamin au Chapeau de Paille, « histoire qu'aucune partie de l'île ne disparaisse avant la fin de la journée ».

Les garçons sortirent ensemble, suivi de Sol et Paolo qui avaient à faire quelque part. Restèrent seulement dans la salle Loren et Ed, puis Robin, qui s'était finalement arrêter au niveau de la porte pour tendre l'oreille…

« _Dis moi Loren… La petite Hisa… Je ne la connaissais pas avant…

_Oui, bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Une petite chenapan, aussi intrépide qu'un aventurier…

_Aurais-je la joie de rencontrer le père ? Demanda Ed discrètement en souriant.

_Oh… Je suis sûr que tu sais qui il est, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je crois Loren, je crois… Oui je crois bien que Hisa est ma petite fille…

_Oui… La pauvre, elle n'a jamais connu Ilan…J'aurais tellement voulu. Mais le pire est qu'il est parti sans la connaître, sans avoir su qu'elle existerait un jour… Peut-être est-il encore en vie ? Malheureusement, nous avons du arrêter les recherches sur les disparus, cela devenait trop dangereux : ce refuge est devenu trop important, si un jour nous nous faisions repérer, ce serait la fin.

_Je comprends. Mais tu sais, je pense que le gamin au Chapeau de Paille est capable… de tout. Je ne sais pas, il a une aura de confiance, quelque chose dans ce genre là…

_J'espère que tu dis vrai. S'il tente quoi que ce soit, cependant, il devra demander l'avis des dirigeants du village. Car la moindre attaque sera la dernière, quelque soit les gagnants. Dans le cas où le pirate aurait l'accord, tu peux être sûr que de nombreux combattants viendront s'allier à lui. Nous sommes resté trop longtemps dans l'ombre, la vengeance ne serait que tarder… Mais ces fichus enfoirés qui ont détruits nos terres… sont trop puissants… »

Robin fit disparaître l'oreille du mur en souriant. Elle s'en alla, partant visiter la grotte et récupérer leurs affaires de voyages qu'on leur avait confisqué plus tôt.

La revanche serait difficile à gagner, apparemment… Mais elle ne doutait plus en Luffy.

Elle ne doutait plus en l'espoir que le Chapeau de Paille procurait.

* * *

« _... _Lady lady lay, je pense à vous bien souveeennt…_ »

Et c'est ainsi que Sanji chantait dans la forêt, ramassant pour une quelconque raison du bois mort… Bois mort qu'il trouvait par millier, et son fagot commençait réellement à obtenir une largeur semblable à celle des chênes centenaires.

Derrière son visage détendu résidait encore une interrogation… Quand il avait quitté le camp, assez énervé par l'attitude de Zoro, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard sur les filles. Et le visage qu'avait porté Nami à ce moment là était assez étrange… Elle semblait soucieuse, et la raison pour laquelle la navigatrice était comme ça, Sandy pouvait le déceler chez n'importe quelle femme. Nami était inquiète pour lui à cause de son altercation avec le sabreur !!

A cette pensée, le cœur du cuistot s'enflamma et son œil se transforma en un gros cœur rose. Alors qu'il s'imaginait dans les bras de sa dulcinée, il entendit une vieille voix familière lui titiller l'oreille.

_Oh ! Miracle ! Marimo ! Tu ne pouvais pas tomber mieux -_-… pensa-t-il, désespéré._

« _Oï ! Sanji ! Je me suis perdu, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où est le camp ?

_Grmldjkf…

_Comment ?

_Non môsieur ! Quand on se distingue par la cruauté de ses dires sur les femmes, on n'adresse plus la parole à un gentleman…

_Pervers.

_Comment ?

_Gentleman pervers.

_Ose me rappeler comme ça, je te transforme en civet.

_Bien sûr ! Alors cette fille qu'on a vu tout à l'heure, elle était dans une mini jupe bleu clair, elle avait un décolleté plongeant et…

_WAhoUUUu !! Mais c'est un canon !!!

_Oh, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, c'est vrai tu n'es pas un gentleman pervers… Tu es juste un pervers…

-TROP C'EST TROP !! [Escalope] ! »

Le sabreur se baissa pour éviter l'attaque surpuissante de Sanji et commença à dégainer un de ses sabres pour aller l'envoyer rejoindre la cime des arbres. Mais une fine silhouette venait d'apparaître à quelques mètres, au milieu des arbres, et le cerveau du bretteur ne fit qu'un tour. Il fondit sur la jeune femme en dégainant à une rapidité incroyable. Sanji venait de retomber sur ses pieds et regarda son compagnon changer d'adversaire. Il ne comprit qu'ensuite, quand il vit la mystérieuse inconnue décrite précédemment par ses nakamas, celle qui semblait être si « dangereuse » selon Zoro.

La jeune femme blonde avait esquivé avec une rapidité déconcertante le coup du sabreur. Celui-ci allait réattaquer quand soudainement son bras s'affaissa, suivi de tout son corps. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, et soupçonna ses blessures de Thriller Bark de refaire effet… Cependant, il n'avait pas mal au cœur, comme souvent c'était le cas. Soudainement il sentit une pression l'écraser contre le sol et sa tête s'enfonça dans la terre. Inquiet, il se demanda si l'adversaire ne possédait pas de quelconques pouvoirs, mais il commença à suffoquer, complètement pressé contre le sol, dans un amas de poussière.

Le cuistot regarda, les yeux hagards, le sabreur se faire rétamer en quelques secondes. L'intrus avait beau être un superbe canon, il ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir ! Alors que la jeune femme allait se saisir d'un des katanas de Zoro, elle stoppa son geste quand elle senti un contact froid sur sa tempe.

Sanji pointait un pistolet sur elle, préférant la maîtriser sans lui faire de mal plutôt quand lui donnant des coups de pieds. Zoro se dégagea un peu de l'invisible emprise dont il était victime et regarda dans la direction de Sanji.

« _Rend toi ! Lâcha le cuistot face au regard foudroyant de la jeune femme. »

Il n'eut que le temps de voir les yeux de son adversaire virer au blanc. Sur l'instant, il pensa qu'elle avait tourné de l'œil. Zoro crut alors être sujet à des hallucinations : alors que son compagnon était en position de force, la fille se dégagea violement, sans peur de l'arme pointé sur elle. Sanji, lui, eut soudainement une convulsion dans son bras et il se pointa le pistolet sur la tempe. Le sabreur ouvrit les yeux en grands, ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'insulter d'idiot.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!! C'est pas le moment de mettre fin à tes jours imbécile ! Tires lui dessus !!

_T'es marrant marimo ! »

De sa main gauche, Sanji empoigna son autre bras qui ployait sous une pression de plus en plus grande. Il sentait que le coup allait partir et ne comprenait plus rien à la situation : lui, se battant contre lui-même, et l'autre abruti couché dans la terre qui le regardait !

La fille se tenait devant eux, les yeux convulser et marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles.

Le sabreur avait senti un relâchement de son emprise depuis que Sanji jouait au suicidaire. Il conclu que la fille qui se tenait là avait du diviser son attention sur les deux personnes, et que cette prise de contrôle était bien trop importante pour elle. Et puis, si Sanji arrivait à se contrôler à moitié, il en serait de même pour lui…

Le sabreur se ménagea un peu plus et essaya de se relever en poussant sur ses avant-bras. Quand elle sentit une nouvelle force se dresser face à son pouvoir, l'ennemie commença à s'inquiéter de l'issue de la situation… Quitte à pouvoir faire son travail seulement à moitié, elle l'entamerait tout de suite et le terminerait plus tard…

Elle relâcha l'emprise mentale qu'elle exerçait sur l'homme par terre, et se concentra le plus possible sur le blond qui gesticulait à côté. Sanji se senti partir en arrière ; cette fois, pensa-t-il, je suis cuit, je contrôle plus rien…

Zoro perçu tout de suite sa délivrance, et ne s'attarda pas plus par terre. Il empoigna son sabre et sauta à hauteur du visage de la jeune femme, tout ça dans une rapidité inhumaine. Celle-ci paniqua et actionna le doigt de Sanji sur la détente. Le coup parti après que Zoro eut réussi à la déstabiliser.

Elle esquiva la lame du sabreur, qui ne fit qu'entailler sa joue. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur habituelle de glace, exposant toute leur colère et leur indignation au bretteur.

Cela n'effraya pas plus le bretteur, cependant, quand il ressentit une nouvelle pression qu'elle exerçait dans son bras, il ne se sentit pas très rassuré. La jeune femme s'était remise à exercer son pouvoir pour tenter d'éliminer le sabreur d'une manière semblable au Hara-kiri.

« Ah non, moi non plus je suis pas d'humeur à rendre l'âme vois-tu… ricana-t-il à la tête de son ennemie. »

Elle ne répondit pas, et augmenta son emprise. Le bout de la lame vint se plaquer contre le T-shirt du pirate et commença à griffer sa peau. Zoro esquissa un rictus de moquerie.

« Tu m'as quand même choisi une belle mort… Pour un sabreur c'est pas mal pour moi, je t'en remer…

_Tais-toi vaurien ! Fit-elle dédaigneusement, en crachant à son visage.

_... »

La lame s'enfonça un peu plus dans la peau et le sang commença à perler.

«_Si tu pouvais faire ça plus vite, ça ferait moins mal tu sais…

_La ferme !! Cria-t-elle, si tu veux que j'abrège ta stupide vie, donne y tu tiens et relâche cette stupide force !! Elle ne te mènera à rien, à toi et à tes amis ! Avoir accosté sur cette île est signe de mort, vous ne pourrez vous en sortir. Nous sommes bien trop fort pour vous…

_Hé ben tu dois bien être la plus faible de tous alors…

_INGRAT ! Hurla-t-elle en réunissant de plus en plus de concentration ; la lame s'enfonça encore.

_Oï !! C'EST QUOI CE BOULOT ICI ? fit une autre voix dans la clairière. »

Nami était apparu derrière quelques arbres, suivi ensuite de Brook et Usopp.

« Oh mon dieu ! Fit-elle en voyant Sanji et Zoro, en proie avec la fille de l'après-midi. »

Sanji était inconscient apparemment et baignait dans une marre de sang. A côté, il y avait Zoro, luttant encore de toutes ses forces pour parvenir à ne pas se faire transpercer. Celui-ci se retourna vers ses compagnons quand ils arrivèrent, et leur jeta un regard de prudence. Il ne savait pas ce que pouvait encore faire l'adversaire.

La jeune femme paniqua un peu quand elle vit le nombre d'ennemi qui lui faisait face. Elle se résigna à employer une méthode d'intimidation pour parvenir à s'échapper. Après avoir enfoncer un peu plus la lame dans le ventre du sabreur, elle sortit de sa mini jupe deux pistolets qu'elle pointa vers les nouveaux arrivants, encore en proie à la surprise. Dans l'agitation, elle ne fit que les surprendre et ne les toucha pas. Mais finalement, toute la précipitation qui venait de se dérouler finit par lui permettre de s'échapper comme elle en avait le secret.

Un manque d'attention, et tout l'équipage avait perdu de vue la blondinette.

« _Et merde !! Jura Nami entre ses dents.

_Yohoho ! Quel ravisant langage sur les lèvres d'une ravissante jeune fille !

_Tu insinues que je suis vulgaire là ? répliqua la navigatrice en fusillant le musicien du regard. »

Ils coururent tous vers les deux pirates qui étaient restés par terre. Zoro s'était relevé, ignorant complètement sa blessure, et s'était rapproché du cuistot qui toussait à côté de lui.

« _Hé ? Ca va comment sourcil en vrille ?

_Kof kof… Ca pourrait aller mieux… kof…

_Sanji !! Zoro ! La fille est revenue ?! Elle s'en ai pris a vous ? Mais c'est une dingue celle là ! Sanji, on a entendu un coup de feu… ?

_Ne t'inquiètes pas plus que ça… kof… ma Nami chérie !! C'est juste une balle et… _BLAM !_

_Imbécile !! Bien sûr que c'est grave !! Répliqua Nami. Bon, on part vite d'ici, il va commencer à faire nuit, on repart au camp si on ne veut pas se faire attaquer de nouveau !!

_On va s'occuper aussi de vos blessures, affirma Brook. Manque de doc, on fera sans et on verra bien ! Yoho ! Ca va être une expérience sensationnelle !! Je crois que je vais en frémir ! Même si je crois que je ne peux pas avoir de chair de poule avec mes os !! Yohohohoho ! Skeleton joke !

_Bon, porte Sanji alors, demanda Usopp.

_Ah non !! Je me suis fais touché à l'épaule ! Pas au pied ! Je peux encore marcher oh ! Et bien sûr, je peux encore vous rétamer sur le champ les mecs !!

_Et toi Zoro ?

_Tu me prends pour qui ? Tiens, Tashigi est restée au camp ?

_Ouais, elle monte la garde.

_Je pense que dorénavant il ne faudra pas rester seul dans cette forêt, conseilla le sabreur. Bon, on rentre.

_Quoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour elle maintenant ? Se moqua le cuistot en se relevant et en se plaquant la main sur son épaule droite, pour diminuer l'écoulement du sang.

_Je m'inquièterais pour n'importe qui d'autre, sauf toi, répliqua sadiquement le bretteur.

_Vous avez fini -___- ? Coupa le canonnier, las de leur éternel discours. »

C'est tout en repartant au camp, que les mugiwaras continuèrent de s'insulter, comme à l'habitude (peace and love mes frères u_u). Ils arrivèrent sous le regard soucieux de Tashigi, qui avait attendu, sabre à la main. Quand elle vit les deux hommes couverts de sang, l'un au ventre, l'autre à l'épaule, elle fit de gros yeux ronds et demanda des explications.

Les six compagnons se débrouillèrent avec le matériel des premiers secours pour désinfecter et bander leurs plaies. Il fallu ôter la balle qu'avait reçu Sanji, et s'occuper de l'élaboration des tours de gardes. Usopp installa avec Brook une tente sommaire et des paillasses pour qu'ils puissent dormir sur un sol confortable. Tashigi et Nami aménagèrent à quelques mètres une douche improvisée car il aurait été inenvisageable de ne pas se laver après une journée si intense à cause des attaques ou de la chaleur si étouffante. Elles profitèrent d'ailleurs de l'inattention des hommes de l'équipage pour se laver en toute tranquillité.

Sanji assura comme il le fallait pour le repas, se rendant compte que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il se blessait un bras en quelques jours. Il ne s'inquiéta évidemment pas plus que cela, faisant le fier devant Nami qui se faisait soucieuse sur leur état de santé.

Quand à Zoro, il choisi de fermer un peu les yeux pour se remettre de la blessure reçue. Il se réveillerait pour le repas.

La chaleur baissa au fur et à mesure que le soleil finissait son chemin dans le ciel.

Les pirates déjeunèrent dans une bonne entente, ne faisant pas trop de bruit afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Ils étaient plutôt épuisés et voulaient plutôt profiter de la quiétude qu'offrait la nuit.

Après le repas, la chaleur était douce et ils s'installèrent tous autour de la clairière, Brook dans un coin qui fredonnait une chanson, accompagné par une mélodie très calme au violon. Au milieu crépitait un petit feu qu'avait érigé le coq pour faire cuir sa cuisine.

Ils s'endormirent tous petit à petit. Zoro et Tashigi restèrent éveillés pour la garde, somnolant un peu, s'étant postés à deux extrémités. Parfois, l'un des sabreurs jetaient un coup d'œil à l'autre, pour surveiller un assoupissement probable de son coéquipier…

Peut-être demain pourraient-ils retrouver les deux autres groupes et échanger leurs découvertes ? Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouver à la plage comme prévu car trop de péripéties avaient troublés leur avancée sur cette île mystérieuse.

Avaient-ils un espoir de combattre les forces qui se dressaient inlassablement face à eux ?

A suivre…

* * *

_**Vous aimez toujours ? Faites moi part de vos impressions, car c'est cela qui vous fait toujours donner envie de poster encore et encore !! Merci d'avoir lu !!**_

_**A bientôt, chers lecteurs !**_

_**LucioL**_


End file.
